What Now?
by JediMadchen86
Summary: While the Suzaku Seven are being gathered another girl drops into the group. She is soon thrown into this world of danger and chaos. She must fight to protect herself and her new friends. Will she ever be able to go home again or is she stuck in the past?
1. Chapter 1

"What Now?"

By: JediMadchen86

If anyone looked at Alexisa Nichols, most people would think that she was an ordinary girl. They would not think that she was destined for great things, she did not even know herself.Alexisa seemed like any other high school student. She stood about 5'7 and had long jet-black hair that reached to the small of her back, brown eyes with a small amount of red in them, by the irises. Alexisa skin tone was not what most people would love but she was not most people, her skin tone was from her mother and she loved it, her skin was very pale and contrasted to her jet-black hair. Just like any other high school kid she had her fair share of troubles, the usual grades, teachers, but one thing was missing from her life. She had been living with her Aunt in the United States until she moved to Tokyo to be with her brother and his wife. He was a professor at a nearby University and wanted Alexisa to come live with him. So she packed up her life in the U.S and moved around the world to Tokyo to be with her brother. After moving to Tokyo. Alexisa convinced her brother Lee to let take Martial Arts lessons. He protested but he saw how much Alexisa loved the lessons so he let them continue. Alexisa soon became a black belt; she is now 17 years old and attends Jonan High School. Since she had progressed so far she now taught at the school where she took lessons. It seemed like Alexisa had finally found happiness or had she.

Alexisa walked home from her Martial Arts class like she did every other day, she reached her apartment and started to make dinner for Lee and his wife Madison. As she began to set the table the phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, Alexisa. It's Keisuke your brother's friend."

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Is Lee home yet, I really need to talk to him about something."

"No, he is still at the university. Can I take a message?"

"Could you tell him that I need to talk to him about a certain book."

"Sure, what book," said Alexisa grabbing from a pen a paper beside the phone

"Actually just tell him to call me ok."

"Sure thing. Bye," said Alexisa hanging up the phone.

Alexisa returned to setting the table and then bought out the food and began to eat when the door to the apartment opened again to revel her brother and his wife. Lee stood about a head taller than Alexisa, he had the same jet-black hair, but he had blue eyes. Madison stood the same height as Alexisa. She had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes.

"Hey guys, Dinner's ready."

"Oh thanks," said Lee setting his things down by the door and making his way into the dining room with Madison hot on his tale.

"Lee, Keisuke called, he said he needed to talk to you about something."

"Did he say what,?" asked Lee as he made his way over to the telephone and started to dial the phone.

"No, just to call him."

"Hey, Keisuke, My sister said you called. Universe of the Four Gods. Yea what about it? What do you mean Miaka is inside the book? Well come over here and I'll tell you what I know about it," said Lee hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Madison from the dining room table.

"Well, you know that book that my boss was telling me about a few weeks ago?" asked Lee

"Yea, what about it?" asked Madison

"Keisuke's little sister, Miaka, was pulled into the book."

"I thought that book was only a legend though; wasn't one of the girls killed or something."

"Yea, and now Mika is in there apparently. So Keisuke is coming over," said Lee grabbing a plate and started to eat dinner.

Half an hour later Keisuke showed p at Alexisa's door with a friend Tetsuya. Keisuke came into the door and started to explain what had happened to Miaka, and how she got sucked into a book, then came back and started to say how she was the Priestess of Suzaku and she needed to save Yui. Keisuke thought that she was making everything up with the pressure of the exams and everything but then he saw her running to the library later that night and he followed her. He saw her run to the restricted section and grab a book, she grabbed the book to her chest saying how she needed to save Yui then she disappeared into the book.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Miaka is now in that book?" asked Alexisa pointing to the book that Keisuke had placed on the coffee table.

"Yea, she is," said Keisuke looking at Alexisa.

"Man, I can't believe it," said Alexisa looking at her brother. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"Well, all we can do now is to get some sleep and think about this tomorrow with clear heads," said Lee getting up from his spot on the sofa and walking into the kitchen. "Keisuke, Tetsuya, you can sleep here if you want, I'll bring out some blankets for you all."

"Yea, thanks Lee."

Alexisa, and Madison cleared what was left of dinner and then went to their rooms, Madison had not put much more thought into this, and she could not believe that this was happening. Alexisa on the other hand could not sleep; she lay in bed thinking about this other world that had existed. Alexisa eventually fell asleep thinking and dreaming of the other world, as she was about to fall asleep she was engulfed in a red light.

Alexisa woke to unfamiliar surroundings. She seemed to be in a forest. 'Ok where am I?' She thought. Since she knew that she would not get any where by sitting around she decided to get up and have a look around. She had seen enough movies to know not to call out in case someone else was in the woods. She walked until she heard some voices.

"Is the Priestess and her warriors in sight?

"Yes sir. When do you want to move in?"

"Soon, and then the Priestess and her warriors will die."

Alexisa had no clue whom they were and whom they wanted to kill, she also did not want the voices to find her, she tried to sneak away but unfortunately she was caught.

"What should we do with her?"

"Kill her we don't know how much she's heard."

Alexisa ran since she could not these men in such a closed space. She ran until she reached a clearing and she stood her ground, she waited until the men entered the clearing and launched her attack. She rushed the man hoping to catch him off his guard but somehow he managed to dodge her attack and came up from behind her. She tried to move out of the way but she was to slow, he grabbed her by the neck, she quickly elbowed the man in the stomach then turned around and delivered a blow to his face. He dropped to his knees and Alexisa turned to run away again but before she could, the man grabbed a knife and stabbed it into her leg. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Even though Alexisa was injured she swung her uninjured leg behind her and knocked the legs out from underneath of him and he crashed to the ground. After making sure the man was down Alexisa stumbled out of the clearing and into the forest.

Hotohori, Miaka, and Nuriko had started to set up camp for the night. They had been traveling all day looking for the next seishi. Nuriko was out getting firewood and Hotohori was getting the food ready to cook. Miaka was sitting against a tree thinking about Tamahome. Meanwhile Nuriko had returned and he had started to cook the dinner that night. The smell of food brought Miaka out of her thinking mood and into her food mood. The all had begun to eat when they heard a noise in the bushes. Hotohori pulled his sword and stood in front of Miaka to protect her in a case of an attack.

Alexisa stumbled around in the forest, resting at trees since the pain in her leg was growing with every minute. She stumbled across another clearing nut this one was already occupied by someone, and not just anyone either. There were three people a young girl with two balls of hair in the side of her head, a man with a long braid, and another man with a long ponytail and a sword in his hands pointing at her. 'Great now what? Why does everyone want to kill me?' Thought Alexisa. She took up a fighting stance to defend herself if need be, but the pain in her leg made her fall to the ground again.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the girl with the two balls on her head, as she approached Alexisa.

"Miaka!"

"Miaka, don't stop."

"My name is Miaka Yuuki, most people just call me Miaka. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone. Why are you people always trying to kill me?"

"We are not trying to kill you. Here let me look at that leg."

"No. I said leave me alone," said Alexisa standing up and backing up only to fall again.

"Let us help you."

"I don't think your friend wants to help me," said Alexisa looking up at Miaka, and pointing to Hotohori.

"Oh him," said Miaka looking at Hotohori. "Don't worry about him, he is just careful."

"Yea, especially with that damn sword pointing at me."

By this time, Nuriko and Hotohori had come up behind Miaka. Hotohori still had his sword drawn just it was not prepared to attack.

"Miaka, what are you doing?"

"Yea, Miaka, she could be dangerous."

"Oh come on guys."

"Miaka, we don't know who she is?"

"She can't be all that bad, I think she is injured."

"You know I am here. So stop talking like I am not," said Alexisa standing up again this time but in a huge amount of pain. She tried to back away again but she only passed out due to pain and blood loss.

"Oh no, Nuriko, please we need to help her," said Miaka going to the girls side once again.

"Miaka, We don't know who she is," said Hotohori

"But she needs our help. If you are not going to help her then I am," said Miaka picking up the girl and moving her towards the fire. Miaka laid the girl down beside the fire and looked down at her leg.

"Hey Nuriko, can you come here?"

"What is it Miaka."

"It's her left leg, it looks like its pretty bad," said Miaka as she ripped the girl's pants leg open to get a better look at the wound.

"Yea, I see what you mean. Go to the horses and get the bandages."

Miaka ran to the horses and found the bandages, she found them after a few minutes of searching and ran back over to Nuriko. Nuriko had already begun to boil the water to soak the bandages in it to prevent infection. Hotohori had come over and sat on the opposite side of the fire watching Nuriko tend to the wound in the girls leg. He kept a close eye on the girl, he did not think that she was going to cause any trouble but best to play it safe. Nuriko tended to the wound and wrapped the girl's leg.

"I think she will be alright. She just lost a lot of blood," said Nuriko

"I'll keep watch Nuriko, Miaka, go to sleep. I will keep watch tonight."

Hotohori keep a close on the girl that lay just a few feet away from him. He did not think that this girl was dangerous, but he felt something from this girl. Like she would play an important role in the lives of him and his friends in the near future. As Hotohori sat watching the girl she began to stir.

"Where am I?"

"Do not fear, you are safe for the moment," said Hotohori making his way towards the girl. "Now tell me who you are and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Alexisa, and as for why I am here I have no clue," said Alexisa trying to stand up.

"Try not to move, your leg was injured pretty badly, one of my colleges treated it but you should not try to stand on it for a few days."

"Um… thanks. I think," said Alexisa "Now that you know my name what is yours?"

"I am Hotohori, that is Nuriko." He said pointing to a man that was leaning up against a tree. "And that is Miaka," he said again pointing to a girl curled up under a tree with a blanket draped over her.

"So what are you guys doing all the way out here, not that I don't mind, where is here anyway."

"We are in the land of Konan, and we are searching for some people that we know."

"Konan? Huh. Never heard of it," said Alexisa looking up at the stars. 'And how come I don't recognize any of those constellations.' Thought Alexisa

"You should get some sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

Alexisa lay down and tried to sleep but sleep did not come; she started at the stars trying to figure out where she was. She could not find the North Star or anything else that was in the sky back at home. 'Could I be in that book. Wait wasn't that girls name Miaka. Then that does mean I am in the book.'

Morning broke and Nuriko, Hotohori had begun to pack the horses to resume their search for the next warrior.

"Sire, what are we going to do with the girl?"

"I am not sure Nuriko. I do not think that Miaka will let us leave her here, and I would rather keep her within my eye sight," said Hotohori as he looked past Nuriko to where the girl sat next to the dying fire along with Miaka. It looked like they were talking nicely with each other.

"Miaka, come here for a minute will you," called Hotohori

"What is it Hotohori?"

"Get ready to leave we need to find the other warriors as fast as we can."

"What about Alexisa? We can't just leave her here with that leg of hers."

"Miaka, His Highness, does not want to abandon her either, but we need to get going."

Alexisa saw the three of them talking out of the corner of her eye. She knew that they were discussing whether or not to leave her alone. So she stood up and made her way over to the group.

"Guys, try not to worry about me. I will be fine."

"What do you mean, with your leg like that you won't last a week."

"I said don't worry about me, I have been in worse cases than this, I will be fine."

"What do you mean? We can't just leave you here, you're hurt and in no shape to be left alone. It is final you are coming with us," said Miaka

"That is what you think," said Alexisa standing up and walking away but she only got a few steps before her leg gave out.

"See what I mean."

"Fine but I don't think your buddies are going to take to me very well."

"Oh, don't worry about them. Once you get to know them, they aren't that bad."

"Alexisa let me the first to introduce myself to you. My name is Nuriko. Sorry for my his rudeness, but once you get to know him he is quite the nice guy," said Nuriko

"Yea, sure."

"Here take my horse, with your leg the way it is we would make much better time with you on the horse, it will also help you heal," said Hotohori walking over to Alexisa and giving her the reins of his horse to her.

"Um… Thanks Hotohori," said Alexisa as she climbed onto the horse. "So where are we going then?"

"Well lets head to the mountains, I think that is where the next warrior might be," said Miaka pointing towards the mountain in the distance.

While they rode towards the mountain, Nuriko and Miaka filled in Alexisa on what had been happening since Miaka first entered this world. Miaka told Alexisa about her duty to summon Suzaku the bird guardian of the South and save the empire of Konan. Alexisa was also told of the journey that she was now taking part in of searching for the rest of the Suzaku warriors.

"So is that why we are going towards the mountain?"

"Yea, we think that is where the next warrior might be."

"Let's stop here and make camp," said Hotohori


	2. Chapter 2

They found a small clearing and made camp. Nuriko went off to catch some fish for their lunch and Miaka volunteered to go and gather firewood. Alexisa's leg was feeling better so she decided to go and join Miaka. As they gathered wood Alexisa could sense something in the woods watching them. She stayed close to Miaka in case anyone came to attack her since she was told that people would be after her, to stop her from summoning Suzaku. As they made their way back to the camp Alexisa could vaguely sense a trap up ahead.

"Miaka, watch out," cried Alexisa as she lunged forward to push Miaka out of the way of the falling spikes from above. "Run Miaka. Don't worry about me. Just get away," yelled Alexisa as she lay on the forest ground.

"Well look what we have here boys," said a voice behind Alexisa.

"Looks, like we caught a lovely prize."

A group of five men walked out from the forest behind her and proceed to bind her feel and arms behind her.

"Hey, get off of me. Leave me alone," shouted Alexisa as she tried to struggle free of the hands of the men that tried to tie her up.

"She's feisty, I like them feisty."

Alexisa struggled some more trying to get free from the men but she was just not strong enough and one of the men hit her on the back of the neck knocking her unconscious.

Alexisa woke to unfamiliar surroundings and a dull pain in her head, She was on the ground with her hands and feet bound behind her, she tried to move her wrists but she could feel the rope slowing beginning to cut her. So looked around the room, it had no windows just one door in and out of where ever she was being held. 'Way to go, first you get stab in the leg by some random dude, then you go and get yourself kidnapped by a bunch of stupid bandits. You are on a roll honey.' She thought to herself. Alexisa tried sitting up but her legs were tied behind her and the cut in her leg starting to throb in pain the only thing she could do was lay in the floor hoping for that door to open. Alexisa did not have to wait much longer since after she finished looking around the room for the second time the door opened. In walked three bandits each carrying three people. Alexisa recognized one of them as Miaka, so knew that the other two were Nuriko, and Hotohori. The men placed them on the floor close to Alexisa and far enough away from the door to prevent any possible escape. Alexisa tried again to move closer to Miaka, to see if she was all right. She did not know why but she had this feeling that she needed to protect this girl that she hardily even knew. The tightness of the ropes again prevented her from moving but a few inches, so she settled on trying to talk to them to get them to wake up.

"Hey Miaka, wake up. Hotohori, Nuriko, someone please wake up."

Alexisa continued to try to wake them up and she finally got some results. Miaka was slowly beginning to wake up.

"Hey, Miaka, bout time you woke up."

"Hey, where am I? Hey Alexisa. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here. What the hell are you guys here?"

"Well as I was running back to warn Nuriko and Hotohori, when I was hit from behind and then I woke up here."

"Great, now what the hell are we going to do?" said Alexisa as Nuriko and Hotohori began to stir.

"Miaka, are you ok?"

"Yea, I am fine. What about you to?"

"Just perfect, besides the big headache that I have," said Nuriko as he tried to move his arms and legs.

"It's no use, I've tried but they are tied way to tight," said Alexisa as she watched Nuriko struggle with his ropes.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Maybe about five minutes before you guys came along. The only way in and out of this room is through that door, and I don't think they are to keen in leaving it unguarded. So I have no clue how the hell to get of here."

"So all we can do is wait for an opportunity to present itself."

An opportunity presented itself within the next few minutes; a guard walked into the room and looked down at the prisoners.

"The boss said he wanted to see one of the prisoners. Now which one will it be?"

He looked at the four people tied up on the floor and his gaze fell on Miaka, and Alexisa.

"Now it looks like one of you will do just fine," he said as he walked closer to them.

As the man walked towards both of them Hotohori and Nuriko yelled out in protest. The man did not take any head to what the other two people were yelling and grabbed Alexisa by the arms.

"Looks like you are the lucky winner today. You get to go see the boss," said the man as he pulled her out of the door and out of sight as the door closed behind them.

"Alexisa'"

"Miaka don't worry about her. We have our own troubles to deal with," said Nuriko

"What do you mean?"

"Look, will ya?"

Miaka turned to head towards the door once more and saw three more men standing in the frame of the door.

"Now, if you girls behave, will keep these ropes off," said a man walking towards them with a dagger in his hands. He walked behind Miaka, and cuts lose her feet and hands. He then proceeded to cut the bonds of both Nuriko and Hototnori. The group of men lead the three out of the door and down the hall to a big room, filled with tables, chairs, and other bandits.

"Hey, girls. I need a refill," called one of the men from inside the room shaking his glass in the air.

"What is this?" asked Hotohori

"Sire, they think that we are all women," said Nuriko to his ear in a quite whisper.

"Well, then we should not disappoint them then shall we?" asked Hotohori as he swung his hair over his shoulder and proceed to the men with a bottle of sake in his hands. "Here you are big boy." Miaka, and Nuriko both heard him say when he sat down next to them.

"I think that His Highness is enjoying this way to much," said Nuriko in a whisper again, this time to Miaka.

"Yea, I think you are right," said Miaka as she looked towards Hotohori laughing and serving the bandits drinks. "But we have to get out of here and help Alexisa."

"I know that, play along for now though," said Nuriko as he to walked off to serve some bandits more drinks.

The bandit proceeded to drag Alexisa along the halls and around several turns until they reached another door. The man stopped and knocked on the door; he waited a few minutes and then opened the door. Inside the room was a man that made Alexisa's stomach turn. He was fat, disgusting, and smelt of booze.

"Hey boss, I bought one of the girls."

The man looked at Alexisa and eyed her up and down. "This one has all the right curves in all the right places. Go and join the rest of the men," said the man as he dismissed the man. The man turned and walked towards the door. Alexisa looked towards him, her eyes pleading not t be left alone with this man. She knew that nothing good could come of this situation that she was in. She again tried to struggle with the ropes that bond her but still with no luck. She turned back around to face the man in front of her.

"Now, be a good little girl, and this will be over fast," said the man as he got to his feet and walked towards Alexisa.

'Not good at all, how the hell am I going to get out of this one?' though Alexisa, as she looked around the room trying to find an escape route, but not finding any. By this time the man had made his way in front of Alexisa and turned here head toward his with his finger n her chin.

"My, my you are a pretty thing," said the man as he pushed his lips against Alexisa's. Alexisa tried to move away from him, but he had bought his arm up behind her back and was pulling her towards him. He forced his tongue into her mouth and finally broke the kiss. He pulled back and looked at Alexisa again.

"Yes, you are the one that I want."

The man threw Alexisa behind him towards a bed that he was sitting on when she had walked through the door. Alexisa fell back onto the bed and tried to back away from the man that walked towards her and then he proceeded to climb onto the bed crawling towards Alexisa. Alexisa continued to back up until she no longer could. She had reached the head of the bed and had run out of room. She closed her eyes waiting for the man to reach her; she could feel his breath on her skin, when a cool breeze washed over her. She opened to eyes to see a dark figure standing in the doorway.

"Genrou, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there, Eiken. Nice bride you got there."

"I'm not his bride you idiot."

A swift breeze flew over the two and then Alexisa was on the other side of the room on the new comers' shoulders.

"Hey, let me go," yelled Alexisa as she moved and struggled against his hold.

"Stop, squirming will ya."

"Not until you let me go," said Alexisa as she kicked her legs harder trying to get the man to let go of her, but the only thing that happened was that the man held on tighter to her.

"LET ME GO!!" screamed Alexisa at the top of her lungs, she kicked her legs and tried once again to get out of the man's arms, but this time she managed to kicked the man in the chest and he dropped her to the ground below. She hit the ground harder than expected as well as on her injured leg, she hissed in pain that shot up through her leg and tried to back away from the man once again but the pain in her leg was too much. So she lay there in pain and hoped for a rescue when she heard a loud noise coming from the hallway. All three occupants in the room turned their heads towards the door to see what the noise was, and within a few seconds the noise had ceased but it was replaced with a loud booming noise, and the door shook.

"What the hell is going on out there?" asked the man that was on his knees on the bed.

Not long after the man had asked the question the door flew into the door reveling Nuriko, Hotohori, and Miaka.

"Who are these chicks?" asked the man that stood in the window.

"Alexisa, are you ok?" asked the girl in the far back.

"Um, yea, I'm fine," said Alexisa looking at the three in shock.

"Well, looks like this party is getting a little to crowded for me, RISE WOLVES," yelled the man in the window as three wolves appeared and started to attack the man on the bed and Hotohori and Nuriko. Nuriko and Hotohori stood and protected Miaka while the other man turned and crawled towards a box that was beside the bed.

"Genrou, you will pay for this," yelled the man as he opened the box and took its contents out and turned to face the wolf running towards him. "Rekka Shin'en." Flames shoot out from the fan engulfing the room in its flame. Hotohori grabbed Miaka, and raced down the hall out of the fires reach and Nuriko leaped for the window that was now open. When the flames died the only part of the room that was not charred black from the flames was the area behind the man that had casted the spell to call forth the flames. Once the flames had ceased Miaka slowly made her way back towards the room. The only thing that she saw was that man standing at the open window waving the fan above his head and yelling, she looked towards the spot that Alexisa had been only to see a burned pile of wood.

"No, it can't be."

"What just happened?" asked Nuriko as he made his way back from the window towards Miaka.

"Somehow that man made fire come out of that fan that he wields," said Hotohori as he came up behind Miaka.

"Where did that other guy get to? Where is Alexisa?" asked Nuriko as he looked around the room.

"There is no way that she could have gotten out, not with that leg injured the way it was."

"So, Alexisa is…"

"No, there is no way she could be, I don't see a charred body any where. She could still be alive," said Nuriko

"You really think so Nuriko. You mean she's alive somewhere?"

"Nuriko, I think we should leave while we can, we can't do anything to help Alexisa if we are captured again."

"Your right, Sire. Let's go Miaka," said Nuriko taking Miaka's arm and leading her down the hall to what they all hoped was the exit to this place.

Alexisa woke to yet another unfamiliar ceiling. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain ran up her left side of her body. 'Great you are not in this world for two days and this is the second time I find myself in an unfamiliar place with injures. I think I am doing great.' Thought Alexisa sarcastically. She turned her head to look around her and saw that man that had saved her from that bandit leader. He was sitting with his back towards her and it looked like he had started a small fire. Alexisa watched the man as he sat, he did not move just sat staring deep into the fire as if deep in thought over something. Alexisa decided to make her presence know to the man.

"So who the hell are you? And where in the hell am I now?"

The man turned around and faced her. He had a smirk on his face reveling two pointed teeth by the corners of his mouth. His red hair almost matched the flame that burned behind him, and he had on a white shirt that hung a little bit loose on him.

"Now what kind of sympathy is that for a guy that saved your life? Huh?"

"If you call that saving my life, you kidnap me."

"Sorry then missy, but I will be more than willing to take you back to Eiken and let him have his fun with you."

"So are you going to answer my question then are not?" asked Alexisa again trying to sit up, biting her lip through the pain.

"You really should not be moving, on top of that cut in your leg, you also got some burns from that traitor," said the man moving closer to her

Alexisa sat up and she noticed that there was a dark blue trench style coat laying over her, all expect her injured leg that it looked like it had been attended to yet again.

"Burns?"

"Yea, that man that I saved you from was Eiken, he was a bandit that followed the old leader, and when I left to go get some medicine from him, it looks like he took over the joint. He even has the leaders fan," said the man as he looked down at her leg. "Name's Genrou."

"Genrou, well thanks for helping me out. Just have not had the best of luck the past few days," said Alexisa smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"So that guy Eiken is a traitor you say?"

"Yea, the last boss was sick so I left to go and get some medicine, but on my way back my horse was stolen and I did not make it in time. Then Eiken named himself leader, and took a hold of that fan. The only reason that he did it was because he knew that I was supposed to replace the old leader, but now that he has that fan…"

"So I get it, the leader has the fan. Well if it was supposed to be yours then I'll help you get it back."

"What? You serious?"

"Why not, it's the least I can do for saving my ass."

"But with that leg of yours, you would just get in the way."

"Don't worry about me, I am stronger than I look," said Alexisa standing up but using the wall as a support.

"Yea, sure you are," said Genrou as he turned his back to her once again and faced the fire.

"So, what are you thinking about?" asked Alexisa as she hobbled up beside him.

"I am trying to figure out how to get that fan back without hurting the men to much. Since that is the only reason that they follow Eiken is because of that fan."

"The fan?"

"Yea, that fan that he waves around shoots out fire and is supposed to be the possession of the leader of Mt. Reikaku bandits."

"So that is why the men fear him, since he holds that fan," said Alexisa as she sat down on the other side of the fire.

Genrou looked up as she sat down, he could tell that she was not fine and that leg of hers was causing her pain, but he got the impression that she would not sit still, as he sat and though a knock broke him from his trance.

"Knock."

Genrou and Alexisa turned their heads to the door as it opened to reveal the man that had bought Alexisa to see that man Eiken.

"Kouji?"

"Who else would it be? You big idiot. Who else knows about this secret hideout," said the man as he joined arms with Genrou and did a little dance.

Alexisa just stared at this greeting and waited until the tow men stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Who's the chick?" asked the newcomer

"I am not a chick, and my name is Alexisa," said Alexisa, as she looked the man in the eyes. "And weren't you the one that bought me to see that pig?"

"Uh yea, sorry bout that, but I had to follow orders. So Genrou what are you going to do to get that fan back?"

"I have no clue, I know there is a tunnel that I can use to sneak into the base but what I don't know how to do is to get that fan back.

"What about those wolves?"

"What about them? Oh you means these," said Genrou holding up the pieces of paper. "These are just illusions that some wondering mage taught me."

"How do they work?"

"Well you put what you want to appear on these pieces of paper, then you just cal on them when you need them."

"So how are we going to get that fan back?" asked Alexisa

"We?"

"Yea remember I told you that I would help you out remember?" said Alexisa standing up again only winching a little from the pain.

"And I said no, your leg is in bad shape you would only get in the way."

"I am helping you out whether you like it or not, so get used to it pal," said Alexisa as she walked around the room. "And besides my leg is fine. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"So…" said Alexisa as she turned to face the two once again.

"Well Eiken is probably pissed now that he knows your back Genrou, so he won't be drinking like he usual does. That only leaves one thing. To sneak in and take back the fan from him," said Kouji

"Well then let's get going, we won't do anything just sitting around here," said Alexisa standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I told you. I am going to help you get that fan back," said Alexisa turning around to face Genrou.

"With that leg," said Kouji pointing down to her leg.

"What, it's fine, I mean it hurts a little. Don't worry about it too much I have always healed fast. Now are we going," said Alexisa walking to the door and walking out into the night.

"Hey Genrou, where did you pick up this girl. She's nuts, thinking she can help out," said Kouji looking at his friend.

"Tell me about it man. Well we better get going," said Genrou getting up and walking out the door to follow Alexisa.

"Hey, do you even know where the hell you goin?"

"Hum, now that you mention it no, but it got you to follow me right?"

"Do us a favor and stay out of the way. Ok?"

Alexisa watched as Genrou and Kouji walked past her in walked down the path. She followed behind them trying not trip over the roots or rocks that were in the path. They walked for a bout five minutes until they came to a stop. Genrou and Kouji crouched own behind some bushes and looked towards a building that appeared on the mountain above them, Alexisa came up from behind them and listen to what they were saying.

"All the boys are following him, cuz he has that damn fan."

"So all we need to do is to sneak in there and take that fan back."

"Yea, but what is your plan Genrou, Eiken is going to be expecting something like this."

"Well, then we will just need to figure out something he won't be expecting."

The group sat there for a little over an hour. Alexisa sat and watched the bandits, she tried to talk to them but every time they just shrugged her off and paid little attention to her.

"Well, boys this has been fun, but I have a fan to return to it rightful owner," said Alexisa as she got up and walked towards the fortress that stood in the hillside.

Genrou and Kouji just watched in shock as this girl was just going to walk right into the stronghold and demand that fan.

"She has to have a better plan right?" asked Genrou as he watched her walk to the front door. "I guess not," as he leaped up started to run towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexisa slowly made her way to the door and pushed her ear against the wood; she knew that they were probably laying in wait for an attack, with the way that Genrou made his wonderful entrance earlier in the night. She moved to the side with the handle and was about to open it when Genrou flew up the stairs yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!!"

Alexisa did not have time to respond since the door flew open and out poured 10 bandits. They quickly surround them and glared down at them.

"So what is your big plan?"

"Well it's scrapped now thanks to YOU!"

"What do you mean thanks to ME?"

"Well your big mouth got us into this mess. You figure a way out."

"Looks like we interrupted a lover's spat here boys."

"WHAT!?" both yelled in unison.

The bandits took their lapse in concentration and began to attack them. They split their numbers evenly for an unfair fight of ten to one. Genrou quickly knocked three of the bandits that had attacked him out cold and turned to face the others that advanced on him. Alexisa stood in the middle of the bandits and tired to think of a way to deal with them quickly before her leg started to give her problems. Two bandits came at her at once and she side stepped them and hit the across the shoulders blades and they dropped to the ground out cold. The remaining bandits seeing two of their comrades being knocked out by a girl all advanced on her trying to overwhelm her. Alexisa dodged their attacks and blocked punches left and right; she managed to knock two ore bandits to the ground by kicking their feet out from underneath them. She stood up looking the last six bandits in the eyes, her leg was starting to pain her now and she knew she had to think of some way to end this soon or she was going to black out. She took a moment to glance at Genrou to see him deal with the last two of the bandits that had circled him. The next thing she knew she was on her back looking up at six men looking down at her.

"Well boys, think we should teach the little missy here, to respect the bandits of Mt. Reikaku," said one of the men as he got a nod of agreement from the other five. Two men started to kick her in the ribs while two held her arms so she could not fight back to try to protect herself. Every kick that Alexisa received she cried out in pain. The next thing she knew the kicking stopped and her arms were free.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

Alexisa opened her eyes to see Genrou above her. She moved to get up but a sharp pain in her left side was intruding on her getting up. "Yea, just peachy," she said finally getting to her feet after a few minutes of pain.

"Can you hurry it up, there's bond to be more bandits coming," said Genrou from inside the door.

Alexisa looked up at him and smiled weakly. She fought against the pain and walked after him.

"Now do you know where you are going?" asked Alexisa as she followed Genrou through the halls.

"Of course I know where. Just keep up will yea." Yelled Genrou as he continued to walk through the halls. Alexisa tried her best to keep up with him through the pain in her side but as Genrou turned a corner he suddenly stopped.

"What you get lost or something?" asked Alexisa as she turned the corner and she ran into his back. She hit the floor she saw why Genrou had stopped suddenly. The hallway was filled with bandits and one of them was holding a fan.

"Look who we have here boys. If isn't Genrou," said the man holding the fan.

"God, damn you Eiken. If you didn't have that fan you would not be so cocky. You basted," yelled Genrou as he charged at Eiken.

"REKKA SHIN'EN," yelled Eiken as flames shot forth from the fan.

Genrou was forced to leap out of the way of the flames he landed back near Alexisa.

"Got to get that damn fan from him," said Genrou as he pulled the talisman from his shirt. "Wolves come forth." Wolves sprang forth from the paper and lunged at the men in the hallway.

Alexisa watched the wolves attack the men and then she saw Genrou leap into the group and tried to grab the fan out of Eiken hands, but he was knocked back and he hit the wall opposite her. He hit the wall hard and she knew that he was not going to be getting back up anytime soon. She looked towards Eiken, he was laughing.

"How can you laugh?" asked Alexisa as she slowly got up on her feet. "How can you do that to one of your comrades. Laugh after he gets hurt," said Alexisa as she looked at Eiken directly in eyes. "A man like you has no right to hold that fan," said Alexisa as she charged towards Eiken. Her leg and side were bursting with pain but she knew that this might be the last chance to get the fan out of his grasp. She was able to knock him to the ground, and the fan came loose in the fall. She fell to the ground about 10 feet away from the fan she tried to crawl towards it but the pain in her leg would not allow her to, so she just laid there hoping help would come.

"Alexisa," she heard someone say as she lifted her head up to see three familiar faces come around the corner.

"Hey guys, about time you showed up."

"What is going on here?" asked Hotohori as he cleared the corner to see Alexisa lying on the floor.

"We need to get that fan back," said Alexisa to Nuriko who had made his way over to her.

"Hey Genrou, look," said Kouji pointing to where the fan now lay.

"Hi there buddy, you missed all the fun."

"Sorry, had to make Eiken think that I was following him."

"Yea, sure," said Genrou as he got up and made his way over to the fan. Lucky for him Alexisa had forced their attention on her and their backs were now toward him. He slowly made his way over towards the fan trying not to attract any unwanted attention on his part. Genrou moved slow ad he was just a few feet from the fan, he just needed their backs to be turned for a few more seconds and he then would have the fan back in his hands. The distance closed and he grasped the fan in his hands, smiling as he raised it in the air.

"Hey, Eiken did you drop something?" asked Genrou as he waved the fan in the air.

"Why you basted that fan belongs to me!" shouted Eiken once he noticed his mistake.

"Well Eiken looks like I am the leader of the bandits, just like the old boss wanted in the first place," said Genrou, as he looked Eiken in the eyes. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, course not."

"Good," said Genrou as he looked over to where that girl lay.

"Nuriko, how is Alexisa?" asked Miaka.

"Not good, that leg of hers is badly burned and I think she has a fever. We need to get her to a doctor," said Nuriko picking up Alexisa in his arms.

"Wait a minute, this girl was the reason that I was able to get the fan back. Stay here till her wounds heal. I'll have one of my boys head down to the village and fetch a doctor," said Genrou as he made his way over to Nuriko.

"You will?" asked Miaka.

"Yea, sure. Hey you," yelled Genrou pointing to the nearest bandit. "Go down to the village a fetch a doctor and make it fast," Genrou said. "Here follow me I'll take you to a room," said Genrou as he led them down a hall. "Here use this room for now, I'll have some food and blankets bought up for you as well," he said before heading towards the door.

"Wait. Do you know if anyone here has a red symbol on their body? Is it important that we find him. Is there anyone here like that?" asked Miaka

"No I don't think so," said Genrou as he closed the door.

Nuriko walked over to the bed and put Alexisa down on it. Alexisa moved a bit but she did not wake.

"Do you think we can trust them?" asked Hotohori.

"I think so, he seems to be trustworthy, and Alexisa did help him," said Miaka sitting down on the chair next to the window.

During the next few minutes there was a knock at the door, the door opened to reveal the doctor. He was an older gentleman with big bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes. In his hands was a bag even though his hands were old and wrinkled one could tell that his hands were made for healing. He walked over to the bed, and looked down at Alexisa.

"Can you please leave the room so I can tend to her wounds," said the doctor as he took some items out of his bag and placed them next to Alexisa bed on the small table. Nuriko, Hotohori started towards the door when they noticed that Miaka had not moved from her seat by the window.

"Miaka," said Hotohori turning towards her.

"I don't want to leave."

"Don't worry young lady, your friend is very strong, she will be fine as soon as I am able to start my treatment. Will you please leave and allow me to?" asked the doctor as he turned towards Miaka.

"Yea, sure," said Miaka as she got up and walked towards the door.

Genrou wondered down the halls, thinking about that girl. 'Alexisa was that her name. She helped me when she did not even know me.'

"So Genrou, Are you going to tell them?" asked a voice that bought him out of his thoughts.

"Tell them what Koji, I just got back and this is where I am supposed to be," said Genrou stopping and looking at his friend.

"Alright, but remember that old boss knew about Tasuki, he also said that you better do the right thing or I have permission to beat the shit out of you," said Kouji as he continued to walk down the halls.

'Boss, of course you wanted me to do the right thing. What if I don't know what the right thing is,' Wondered Genrou as he continued to wander the halls only to find his back to that girls room.

"Hey," said Miaka when she noticed him coming towards them.

Genrou looked up to see the girl's companions in the hall.

"How is she?" asked Genrou as he came closer to them.

"The doctor said she is strong and that we should not worry. I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here. My name is Miaka," said the girl that had greeted him. "That is Hotohori, and Nuriko," she said pointing to the other two that were sitting in the hall.

"Name's Genrou. I'll see that some food is bought up to you all. It's the least that I can do since you friend helped me," said Genrou walking away from them again. He walked around the fortress trying to clear his head and talking with some of his men that were very glad that he was back in charge. He stopped at the dining hall and he grabbed a roll and then grabbed some other food for the girl and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"You that hungry boss?" asked one of the men from a table.

"Nah, this is for that girl that helped me out. Thought she might be hungry," said Genrou putting more food on the plate.

"I'll take it up to them for ya," said the man from the table.

"Nah, don't worry bout it I got it," said Genrou as he once again left the hall with two plates of food one in each hand. Once he made it back to the room he noticed that the hallway outside was empty, so he knocked on the door only to receive no response. 'Must be out, Well I will just put this inside for them when they get back,' thought Genrou as he opened the door and walked into the room. As he walked into the room he noticed that the room was filled sleeping forms. He slowly made his way over to the chair and left the food and placed the food down he also placed some on the small table beside the bed. He turned to leave when he glanced over at the girl. The moonlight shown through the window and light up her face, he also saw that the blanket that had been draped over her was on floor. He walked over and picked the blanket back up and draped it back onto the girl careful not to let it touch her leg. He turned to leave again, when he noticed that girl was slowly waking up. He stood next to her and watched her sleep when she started to stir; Genrou leaned over the girl and saw her open her eyes.

"Hey you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Well after you knocked Eiken down I got the fan back and now I'm the leader again. You and your friends are staying here till you are healed. Figured it was the least I could do."

"So everything worked out?"

"Yea, thanks to you I guess. You better get some sleep. There is some food if you are hungry," said Genrou pointing to the plates with food that were beside the bed.

"Ok, thanks," said Alexisa trying to sit up winching in pain as she did though. "Why does everything happen to that damn leg," said Alexisa as she laughed at herself a little bit.

"Huh?"

"Well when I first came here I got stabbed in that same leg, now I got it burnt," said Alexisa smiling and laughing to herself again.

"Why is it funny?" asked Genrou

"I don't know. Just is though, funny how stupid things make you laugh huh? By the way I'm Alexisa."

"Genrou."

"So things back to normal now that you are in charge again?" asked Alexisa as she looked at him.

"For the most part yea, but once you all get outta here things will be fine."

"How come I felt like I know you?" asked Alexisa

"What?"

"I feel like I know you, it's the same feeling I get from them," said Alexisa motioning to the others across the room.

"Well you should get some sleep," said Genrou walking towards the door and closing it behind him.

Alexisa watched him leave and then turned her head to look out the window. 'Why does it feel like there is something more to him, I feel like there is a connection between all of us but I don't know what it is. Maybe it is just my imagination,' thought Alexisa as she dozed back off to sleep.

Genrou closed the door and walked to his chamber for the night.

Alexisa was the first to wake in the morning. She looked around the room to see Nuriko, Miaka, and Hotohori sleeping around the room. Hotohori was asleep on the other bed and Nuriko and Miaka were sleeping on the floor. Alexisa sat up with some pain and reached for one to the trays that Genrou had bought in last night. She grabbed an apple and stated to munch on it when she noticed that the other three waking up.

"Bout time you all got up. Geez." said Alexisa from the bed

"Very funny. How do you feel?" asked Nuriko getting up and coming closer to the bed.

"Good, my leg stings a little, my side hurts a little, but I am fine."

"Where did the food come from?"

"Oh Genrou came back last night and dropped some off but it looks like this is new, so I am guessing someone else came and bought this," said Alexisa taking another bite of her apple.

"Genrou?" asked Miaka sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yea, he came by last night."

"What did he want?" asked Miaka as she eyed the food.

"Nothing much, I guess he wanted to thank me for helping out."

"I don't think we can trust him," said Hotohori sitting up.

"Hi Hotohori. What do you mean?" asked Miaka

"He is a bandit, he lies and steals for a living, how much can we trust him?" asked Hotohori.

"Well I think we can, I have a feeling," said Alexisa

"A feeling you are going to trust someone on a feeling?" asked Hotohori getting up and walking towards her.

"Why not? I trusted you three on a feeling. And besides I think he might be a warrior."

"A warrior? Are you certain?" asked Nuriko

"Not 100 percent no, but something tells me that he is one."

"Then why did he lie to us?" asked Hotohori

"Lie?" asked Alexisa

"Yes, the other day when we bought you to the room Miaka asked Genrou if there was a warrior here and he said no. So why would he lie?" asked Nuriko

"Look at it from his side guys. Four random people come and ask him to leave. He probably knows that he won't be coming back here for a while and he just got back. So give him time I'm sure he will come around," said Alexisa smiling from the bed.

"Yea, I guess your right. Anyways who would bring all the food if he can't be trusted," said Miaka stuffing her face with the food.

"Miaka, slow down or you are going to choke," said Nuriko patting her on the back.

"Alexisa how did you end up in that hallway anyway?" asked Miaka

"Oh well after Genrou took me from that pig, he took me to another hideout in the mountains that only he and Koji knew about. He then told me why he had left in the first place and that the fan was supposed to be his rightfully so I agreed to help him out. He was a little reluctant to accept my help but then he finally agreed, and we set off to get the fan back. That is about it, then you guys found us in the hallway," said Alexisa looking at them.

"I still think we should leave as soon as we can," said Hotohori

"But…" started Alexisa before she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry if I am intercutting," said Genrou walking into the room.

"No don't worry about it. What's going on?" asked Alexisa

"I just wanted to see how you are." said Genrou closing the door behind him. "And I also have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Alexisa.

"I lied to you last night when I said that I did not know who the guy with the mark on his body was. The guy you are looking for is Tasuki."

"Great now that we have a name the search should go faster," said Miaka standing up with excitement.

"It won't help you at all really. The old boss…"

"What about him?" asked Alexisa.

"He was Tasuki, so Tasuki is dead," said Genrou as he hung his head.

"You mean Tasuki is dead. But how can that be?" asked Miaka looking at her friends for some sort of answer, but they did not have one to tell her.

"So what are we going to do now? We can't summon Suzaku with one of the warriors dead," said Nuriko

"I heard in my travels of a doctor that can revive the dead. The village is not that far away from here. Maybe you could ask him to help you out," said Genrou. "I'll let you have some horses and food for the journey there. Let me know when you want to leave and I will have the supplies ready."

"I think we should start out early tomorrow. I think another day of rest will do us all some good." said Hotohori

"Ok, I'll tell my men to prepare some food for you," said Genrou as he left the room.

The rest of the day Nuriko, Miaka, Hotohori and Alexisa spent the day in the fort relaxing and discussing the plans for the journey ahead. Alexisa still was not strong enough to walk on her own so Nuriko took to giving her piggybacks rides through out the fort.

"Hey Nuriko."

"Yea."

"Can we find out where Genrou is so can I talk to him?" asked Alexisa from his back.

"Sure thing," said Nuriko

The next bandit that they passed Alexisa stopped and asked him where Genrou was, he told them that he was probably down by the river. They got directions and headed to the river. After a few minutes walk Alexisa could see Genrou sitting up the river staring up into the sky.

"Hey Nuriko, let me down here. I can walk the rest of the way."

"You sure that leg of yours still needs to heal," said Nuriko kneeling down.

"Yea, I think I will be good. Thanks for the ride today," said Alexisa as she walked off down towards the river. As Alexisa got closer to the river so saw Genrou sitting with his feet in the water and laying down on the riverbed.

"You know you're a terrible liar," said Alexisa as she got within five feet of him.

"Now what do you want?" asked Genrou from the ground.

"Why do you keep on lying to us?" asked Alexisa as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Genrou as he pulled his feet out from the water and set them on the riverbed.

"Yes, you do. Come with us. Help Miaka and the others summon Suzaku."

"I can't. I have to stay here it is what the boss would want."

"Do you really think that he would want you to stay here and lead a group of bandits or to follow you destiny and protect Miaka," said Alexisa looking directly at him.

"I don't know what he would want to tell you the truth."

"I highly doubt that this is what he wanted. He must have known what you were supposed to do. Why do you think he made you his successor in the first place? He knew that you would carry out the duty of the leader of Mt. Reikaku with pride and loyalty. Now all I ask to for you to turn that loyalty from your old boss to Miaka, at least for the time being until they summon Suzaku. Then you can come back here and enjoy the rest of your days as leader of the bandits," said Alexisa standing up.

"Tell me one thing," said Genrou.

"What is that?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, but like I said before, I feel a connection between you and the others, and if we leave without you then that connection won't be filled and we all will feel it someway or another," said Alexisa as she walked off back towards the hideout leaving Genrou with his thoughts.

Genrou sat by the river until night fell then he made his way back to the hideout and sought out Kouji. He had no clue how he was going to tell the boys that he was leaving again, and this time he did not know how long he would be gone for. He just hoped that Kouji would not be to mad at him but he knew that what he was doing was right, not only for him but for everyone.

Alexisa walked back to the hideout to see Kouji walking towards her.

"He's by the river if you want to talk some sense into him," said Alexisa as she passed him.

"You mean you know?"

"I have a feeling, and I always trust my gut," said Alexisa as she turned the corner and walked into the building. Alexisa walked to her room and sat down on the bed. Her leg had started to begin to throb when she was down talking to Genrou. She unrolled the bandages that wrapped her leg and saw the damage that had been done to her leg. She could still see where she was stabbed when she was first bought her, and on top of the stab were now burns that covered her lower calf of her leg. Even though the doctor had told her that the burns would heal within a few weeks it had looked liked they were already healing. Her skin no longer had that black burnt that most burns did, it was more of a slight pink. 'Guess I am a fast healer,' thought Alexisa as she rubbed some herbal medicine that the doctor had left and then wrapped her leg back up. Once she finished wrapping her leg so moved back onto the bed ad looked out the window. 'I wonder how long I have been here, four days, five days, I wonder if anyone back home is missing me right about now. Will I ever be able to go back there?' Wondered Alexisa as se sat starting out the window. The next thing she knew Nuriko was awaking her.

"Hey, Alexisa. Wake up sleepy head," said Nuriko as he shook Alexisa.

"Huh, wah?" asked Alexisa as she opened her eyes and saw Nuriko looking at her. "Nuriko, what do you want?"

"Come on, we ready to go. Everyone else is waiting by the horses," said Nuriko walking towards the door.

Alexisa looked at the sky to see daylight shining. 'Did I sleep the whole day and night?' Wondered Alexisa.

"We can to get you for dinner but you were sound asleep, and you did not even wake up when Genrou was in here yelling at Miaka for eating all the food," said Nuriko from the doorway.

"Yea, that sounds like Miaka, and Genrou for that matter," said Alexisa as she climbed off the bed and started walking towards the door. They made their way down to the horses to see that Genrou was packing up; Hotohori and Miaka were already on a horse. Nuriko walked over and climbed onto his horse and Alexisa made her way over to the last horse that she guessed was hers.

"So I guess you are joining us then?" asked Alexisa as she reached her horse.

"Yea, talked it over with Kouji and we both decided that this would be more fun than staying here, " said Genrou getting up on his horse.

"Sure thing Genrou," said Alexisa as she climbed onto her horse.

"Yea, Alexisa. The names Tasuki now."

"What ever you say Genrou."

"Shall we be off," said Hotohori kicking his horse and leading the way out of the bandit stronghold and into the woods. Nuriko, Tasuki and Alexisa all followed him to continue on their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we headed?" asked Alexisa after about an hours' worth of riding.

"To that village that Tasuki told us about," said Miaka from her spot atop of Hotohori horse.

"Why we no longer need to revive anyone. Shouldn't we just skip that village?" asked Tasuki.

"You are right, but that doctor might be one of the warriors," said Miaka looking back at her friends riding behind her.

"You think so?" asked Alexisa

"Well if he has the power to bring people back to life, it is at least a start," said Nuriko

"Yea I see your point. So Genrou where is this village at?" asked Alexisa as she looked him.

"I told you already stop callin me Genrou, call me Tasuki now alright," said Tasuki as he turned around in his saddle and looked at Alexisa. "Beside what makes you think I know where this village is anyway?" asked Tasuki as he crossed his arms.

"Well you were the one that told us about it and you said you heard about it during your travels," said Alexisa looking at him.

"Just because I said I heard of it does not mean that I know where it is. Geez..." said Tasuki

"What help are you then?" asked Alexisa urging her horse to come up next to Tasuki's horse.

Tasuki looked at her coming up beside him and he noticed that she looked ill. "Wow, for someone who slept for most of the day you still look like shit," said Tasuki "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I fine just a little tired. Hey Hotohori can we stop to rest?"

"The next clearing we can across we will stop and rest."

The group rode on for another half hour or so then they came to a clearing. "Let's stop here, I think we can all use the rest and I think the food to," said Nuriko as he dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree. Miaka, Hotohori, Tasuki dismounted and tied their horses to trees as well. Nuriko had begun to gather wood to start a fire. Alexisa stumbled off of her horse and she then lowered herself down on the ground and then she lay back onto the nice cool grass that was below her.

"I think I heard a river over there somewhere," said Nuriko pointing to the other side of the clearing. "I'll go and try to catch some for food, then we can resume the journey," said Nuriko was he got up and walked towards the tree line and disappeared into the forest.

"Hey Alexisa, why don't you come over here," said Miaka as she looked around the camp for her friend.

"Actually I think that I will chill right here for now. Can't seem to see straight at the moment," said Alexisa from where she lay on the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Tasuki as he leaned over her wit worry in his eyes.

"Peachy, just can't see straight," said Alexisa as she laughed slightly.

"You are not ok your burning up!" said Tasuki as he put his hand on her forehead and looking over towards Miaka and Hotohori.

"Don't worry about me. Just a little dizzy spell happens all the time," said Alexisa as she tried to get up but she only fell back down to the earth. "Or maybe not," she said as she felt the food she had eaten the previous night make its way back up.

"We need to get you to a doctor," said Hotohori as he came to her other side and looked down at her.

"I said don't worry bout it. I'm fine guys, just need to sleep a little bit," said Alexisa as she passed out.

"We need to get her to a doctor," said Tasuki standing up.

"But Tasuki, we have no clue where the next village is," said Miaka looking up at her friend.

"We have no clue where the next village is," said Hotohori putting his hand on Alexisa's forehead.

"I don't care there has to be a village around here someone. I will take Alexisa and you all can follow after," said Tasuki picking Alexisa up and walking towards the nearest horse.

"As soon as Nuriko returns we will follow you," said Miaka. Miaka and Hotohori precede t pack up the little camp that they had began to set. So they would be ready once Nuriko returned to head out. After a few minutes Nuriko appeared from the tree line and Hotohori had told him what happened with Alexisa and the mounted their horses and took of down to the road that Tasuki took.

Tasuki rode for about thirty minutes or so until he came across a small home on the outskirts of a village. He jumped off of his horse with Alexisa in his arms and walked over to the door.

"Is anyone in there?" yelled Tasuki as he banged on the door. "Please I need a doctor." Within the next few seconds the door opened reveling a younger man with shaggy black hair and a beard.

"There is no doctor here. Now leave."

"Aren't those medicines, please you have to help her," said Tasuki trying to push the man out of the way and into the home where he could see bottles of medicine sitting on a shelf.

"I don't treat humans. Now leave ME BE!!" yelled the man as he slammed the door in Tasuki's face.

"Genrou."

"Hey Alexisa, don't worry I am getting you to a doctor," said Tasuki looking down at her.

"I said don't worry about it, it is just a little head cold," said Alexisa very weakly as she looked at him.

"Don't worry about that just go back to sleep," said Tasuki as he watched her eyes close.

Tasuki looked up at the house that the man lived in. 'He has to be a doctor, why would he have all those medicines if he was not,' thought Tasuki as he laid down Alexisa on the ground and went to the house once more.

"Hey man, I know you're in there. Open the door," said Tasuki banging on the door.

"I told you to leave."

"I am not leaving until you treat this girl," yelled Tasuki banging on the door even harder.

"I told you that I don't treat humans," said the man as the door opened once again.

"If you are a doctor then please help her," said Tasuki pointing to where Alexisa lay on the ground. The man looked over at her and he could tell that the young girl was suffering. He turned around, walked into his home and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. "Here give her this, with some rest she should be fine," said the man returning to Tasuki and handing him the bottle.

"Thank you," said Tasuki grabbing the bottle and running over towards Alexisa. "Hey Alexisa, wake up I got some medicine for you," said Tasuki as he knelt down besides her.

The man watched as he woke the girl up and gave her the medicine, a small smile appeared on his face but soon disappeared as soon as it came. He had finally felt joy in all these years, he thought that it would never happen again, but seeing this girl made him want to help others again like he always had done. "You should also find some food as well, she will be weak for the next few days and needs to regain her strength," called the man to Tasuki.

"Thanks, I will. Tell me why did you help her, I mean I am not complaining but why?" asked Tasuki as he got up and walked towards the man.

"That girl reminds me of some one that I knew long ago," said the man as he began to close the door.

"Wait, do you think you could watch over her until my other friends come along?"

The man turned back around and looked at Tasuki. "I have to collect herbs in this area, so don't be long," said the man as he turned around and gathered a bag in his arms. Tasuki nodded a quick thanks to him and went into town to buy food for Alexisa. Once Tasuki got to town he noticed something strange, it was about midday and the town seemed like a ghost town, there were no kids playing, no shops open, nothing. Tasuki walked around trying to find a vendor to buy food from but he had no luck. He turned to leave the village to go to the river when he saw a man pulling a cart. He thought nothing of it until he saw a young woman carrying a small child yelling "Miss Shoka," over and over again. Tasuki followed them and she come to another house in the opposite side of the village. Tasuki looked in the window of the home to see a young woman with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress.

"Miss Shoka please you have to help her," said the woman holding the child.

"How long has it been since she passed?" asked Miss Shoka walking over to her. "Not long, a few minutes maybe,"

"Don't worry I can bring her back," said Miss Shoka bending over the child. "There I have bought her back to life, she should be as good as new within a few days."

"Bought her back?" wondered Tasuki "What is going on in this village?" he asked as he made his way back to the outskirts of town. Once he returned to the house he saw that Hotohori, Miaka, and Nuriko had gathered the fire that they had started by Alexisa.

"Hey guys," said Tasuki as he approached them.

"Tasuki, what is Alexisa doing on the ground shouldn't she get help from a doctor?" asked Hotohori walking towards him.

"Don't worry, I got her medicine already, all she needs is rest," said Tasuki walking over towards her.

"From who though?" asked Miaka

"Yea, the only house we see is that one and the man inside is quiet rude," said Nuriko pointing to the house.

"Yea, I know about him, but he is the one that gave us the medicine to help Alexisa," said Tasuki as he sat down next to her.

"So how is Alexisa?" asked Miaka looking down at her.

"He said that she should be fine all she needs is rest and food, but I tried to buy some in the village but it was almost a ghost town."

"A ghost town?" asked Nuriko poking at the fire.

"Yea, it was strange, there were no kids and then this woman bought a kid back to life."

"Back to life? But how is that possible?" asked Hotohori

"I don't know. Maybe that man will know," said Tasuki as he got up and walked towards the house once more. "Hey sorry to bother you again but could you tell us what has been happening in this village?" asked Tasuki to the door hoping that the man inside would hear. Hearing no response Tasuki left the door and headed back to the camp that his friends had made.

"Any luck?" asked Nuriko as he saw Tasuki return.

"No I guess we will have to find out for ourselves."

"Tasuki tell me what happened when you entered the village," said Hotohori

"Well the village was completely deserted or so I though until I saw a villager pulling a cart behind him, yelling for someone, I turned around and was going to come back here when I saw a young woman holding a child yelling the same name as the man Shoka. I followed her to a house on the opposite side of town and I saw the woman beg this Shoka person to bring her child back. Shoka asked how long the child had passed and then bent over the child and the next thing that I knew the child was breathing again. Then I came back here," said Tasuki as he looked up at everyone.

"Maybe this Shoka person is the next warrior," said Miaka looking very hopeful.

"I don't know Miaka, it all sounds very strange. I mean this Shoka person seems very odd. Maybe we should go to the village and see for ourselves," said Nuriko

"Did you saw Shoka?" asked a strange voice

"Yea, that was the name of the lady who healed that girl," said Tasuki looking up.

"No that is not possible," said the man coming out from the house. "Shoka died over a year ago."

"She died? But who is healing the villagers then?" asked Tasuki

"How did she die?" asked Miaka

"She died of the Shakonki."

"The Shakonki?" asked everyone in unison.

"Yes, it is a disease that came to the region about a year ago. It is a rare disease that brings pain, blindness and the end result of death. I had been called away to another village for an emergency when Shoka my beautiful Shoka contracted the disease. I rushed back as soon as I could to heal her but I was to late, Shoka died and I stopped practicing medicine," said the man walking towards the fire.

"So if the person who is healing all those villagers is really dead then what is happening to the villagers?" asked Nuriko

"I do not know but we should help. Those poor villagers are thinking they have a savior in this Shoka person. I will not allow this to continue," said Hotohori getting up and walking towards the village, with Nuriko and Tasuki following behind.

"Wait what about Alexisa we can't just leave her here?" asked Miaka looking at all three of them.

"Don't worry about her, you go ahead and help the villagers I will stay here and look after her," said the man

"We will be back as soon as we can," said Tasuki walking off with Nuriko and Hotohori. Miaka watched her three friends walk down the road and she hoped that all of them would be ok.

"Do not worry for them, they will be fine," said the man leaning over Alexisa. "My name is Myojuan."

"Miaka. Will she be ok?" asked Miaka

"Yes, she should be fine, her fever has broken and she seems to be recovering fine," said Myojuan placing his hand on her forehead.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Alexisa as she sat up.

"Alexisa! Your ok," said Miaka

"Yea, I am just, feel like I got run over by a car," said Alexisa looking around here. "Miaka who is this?" asked Alexisa as her eyes rested upon the man before her.

"This is Myojuan, he is the one that gave us medicine for you."

"Myojuan. Thank you," said Alexisa "Where are the others?"

"They left to go into the village," said Myojuan getting up and walking towards the house.

"What?" asked Alexisa, Miaka quickly filled in Alexisa about the things that had been happening about the Shakonki the villagers and how Tasuki, Nuriko, and Hotohori went to help the villagers.

"Well why are we just sitting here then, let's go," said Alexisa as she got to her feet.

"But Alexisa, you are still weak. What are you going to do?" asked Miaka as she came up to the side of her friend.

"I don't know really, but I can't miss this. I have to help," said Alexisa walking on down the road as well.

Miaka watched Alexisa go and ran after her, she knew she might end up getting in the way but if her friends were going to fight she would do all in her power to help them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OK, Just to let you all know that I am going back to class next Monday the 25th. I am still going to try to update on a regualr bacsis, maybe once a month, but I can't guarntee anything. Things are going to be getting crazy with me with the christmans season coming up (I work retail so yes it is coming in September) but I will still try to write as often as I can. So please bear with me, and thanks to those people who have reviewed. Again I am going to try to update, just don't kill me if it takes me awhile. I am fianlly getting this story done and it is very exciting for me, so I think that makes me want to write more and more. That is how I have been able to get so much out so far. Till next chappie... lol...


	6. Chapter 6

Tasuki, Nuriko, and Hotohori reached the village to see plenty of people but something was wrong with them, they seem to have no will of their own.

"What are these things?" asked Tasuki as he watched them come closer to him.

"They must be the villagers that Shoka revived," said Nuriko as he pushed several out of the way with a cart.

"If that is the case then, I will toast them with my flames."

"Tasuki, you can't harm the villagers we have to destroy Shoka and then they might return to normal," said Hotohori as he dodged between the villagers. "We must reach her house. Nuriko."

Nuriko grabbed a large cart, and pushed aside all the villagers to make room for Tasuki and Hotohori to run behind him. Nuriko kept pushes the villagers out of the way until they came across the house that Tasuki said Shoka was in. Hotohori busted through the door with Nuriko and Tasuki right on his heels. Inside the home there was only the quiet sobbing heard from the bedchamber, they proceed to the room to see the woman Tasuki described as Shoka crying in the corner.

"Please make the pain stop," cried Shoka "Please someone help me and set me free," she cried as her back busted open to reveal the Shakonki monster that had been living inside of her for the past year. The monster only had one eye and its purple skin stretched over the body and its several arms that sprang from the body.

"REKKA SHIN'EN," cried Tasuki as flames shot forth from his fan towards the creature. Once the flames subsided there was no damage done to the creature from the flames. Hotohori the lunged at it with his sword but the creature knocked him down before he could get anywhere near it.

"What can we do, none of our attacks are working," said Tasuki as he tried his flames again, but the still had no effect.

"No you are just not doing it right," said Alexisa as she came running into the room.

"Alexisa what are you doing here?" asked Tasuki as he looked back towards her.

"Watch out you idiot!" yelled Alexisa as an arm came out and tried to grab Tasuki but Alexisa knocked him out of the way only to be grab herself.

"Great now look what you done you idiot!" yelled Alexisa as she hung from the creature.

"MY fault, you're the one that came charging in here," said Tasuki as he looked at her.

"Alexisa," called Miaka as she also ran into the room only to be caught by Nuriko.

"Don't get to near to it, it might grab you to," said Nuriko as he held on to Miaka.

'Guardian use your power to heal, you must do this now before it is to late,' Alexisa heard someone say in her mind, as everyone else was grabbed by the monster. 'Power to heal, what?' 'Yes, please act quickly or all will be in vain,' said the voice again. Alexisa looked around she saw her friends were in trouble.

"Evil Shakonki monster be gone and return to the world from which you came!" yelled Alexisa as a sudden surge of red light leaped out of Alexisa and surrounded the house.

"What happened?" asked Nuriko as he woke to find the house gone and the villagers returned too normal.

"I don't know, I remember being grabbed by the demon then a bright came from Alexisa, then this," said Hotohori getting up and looking around him and seeing Tasuki stand up as well.

"Where is Alexisa?" asked Tasuki as he looked around the ruins of the house. "Alexisa, where are you!" yelled Tasuki as he walked around.

"Tasuki over here," yelled Nuriko bending down to remove rubble. Tasuki ran over to help Nuriko uncover the still form of Alexisa.

"Is she hurt?" asked Hotohori as he approached the two.

"No I don't think so just knocked out," said Tasuki as he gathered her in his arms.

"Where's Miaka?" asked Nuriko as he stood.

"Over here Nuriko, and come look," said Miaka waving and pointing to the horizon.

Nuriko and Hotohori, and Tasuki holding Alexisa made their way over to Miaka to see Myojuan holding Shoka in his arms.

"Shoka, I'm sorry that I could not return fast enough to heal you, I loved you and I tried so hard to return but I was to late, and you had already died. I failed the one that I love. I am sorry," said Myojuan holding onto Shoka and saying his last goodbyes.

"What happened anyway?" asked Miaka as she turned to look at her friends.

"I think Alexisa healed Shoka but I don't know," said Tasuki looking down at Alexisa as her eyes began to open.

"Alexisa, your awake."

"Hey guys, what happened?" asked Alexisa softly

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Hotohori

"All I remember is this voice telling me to use the healing power and that I needed to act quickly or everything would be in vain. The voice called me the Guardian of Suzaku," said Alexisa looking up at everyone.

"Guardian of Suzaku?" asked Tasuki looking down at her.

"Um hum," murmured Alexisa as she began to close her eyes.

"You ok?" asked Nuriko

"Yea, just really tired, I think that light took all my energy from me," said Alexisa as her eyes closed.

"Here, let me see her," said Myojuan walking towards Tasuki.

"Myojuan," said Miaka

Myojuan walked to Alexisa and placed his left hand over her face, a bright green light surrounded Alexisa and she woke up.

"Wait, you're the next warrior," said Nuriko looking at him.

"Yes, I am my name is Mitsukake."

"Well Mitsukake welcome," said Miaka looking at him.

Alexisa woke up and stood from Tasuki's arms. "Hey you ok?" asked Tasuki.

"Yea, I am better than ok, I am perfect, even my leg is healed. Thanks Mitsukake," said Alexisa as she looked at the doctor.

"It was a pleasure since you help Shoka find peace," he said standing up next to her.

"Well I think that we should get out of this town. No offense but it gives me the creeps and I am sure that we are all tired and hungry, I know that I am," said Miaka walking off towards the edge of the village with everyone following her. They all returned to Mitsukake's house to gather their supplies and then they all headed on to the next village. They mounted their horses Miaka rode with Hotohori and everyone else had their own horses. They all talked among themselves, Alexisa tried to talk with Mits (ok I am going to call Mitsukake by Mits form now on, it's a lot easier to type) but found him to be a non-talkative person, and she soon was lost in her own thoughts. 'What did that voice mean by Guardian of Suzaku, is that why I was bought to this world, here I thought that it was just a mistake, but now I found out that I was supposed to be here. But what am I supposed to do?' thought Alexisa as he rode. 'Maybe Hotohori will know,' she thought as she rode up along side of Hotohori.

"Hey Hotohori. Can I ask you a question?"

"You were wondering about the Guardian of Suzaku. Were you not?"

"Yea, How did you know?"

"Ever since you mentioned it I have been thinking about it. Of all the times I have heard the legend of the Priestess of Suzaku, I have never heard of the Guardian of Suzaku before."

"Never?"

"Nor have I," said Nuriko falling onto the other side of Hotohori.

"But don't worry Alexisa I am sure that this will all be explained soon," said Hotohori looking at her.

"Yea, I hope so," said Alexisa as she hung her head low.

Tasuki watched Alexisa ride up towards Hotohori and talk with him. He did not know why but he felt a strong urge to protect her. Ever since they had meet, he just wanted to make sure she was safe, almost like how he felt with Miaka, but with Alexisa it was a much stronger feeling. Ever since she had told them about the voice calling her the Guardian of Suzaku he worried about her even more. He knew that she could take care of herself but he still worried. The group traveled until nightfall and then made camp in a small clearing. Nuriko and Miaka went off and caught fish for dinner while the others made camp.

"Genrou, why don't you start a fire with your fan?" asked Alexisa

"You know this is not a toy," said Tasuki looking at her.

"Yea, I know, but I have been trying to start a fire for the past 20 minutes can't you just help me out here?" asked Alexisa looking up at him.

"Fine, but this is the only time," said Tasuki as he walked towards her.

"Thanks Genrou," said Alexisa as she laughed.

"Stop callin me Genrou will ya? Names Tasuki now," he said as he banged her over the head with his fan. "Hey that hurt GENROU!" yelled Alexisa as she stood up.

"Well you deserved it you keep callin me Genrou,"

"Genrou, Genrou Genrou, I'll say it as much has I want to," yelled Alexisa

"Fine, then. You can forget me starting that fire then," said Tasuki as he turned his back towards her.

"Fine, I'll go see if Nuriko needs help then," she said storming off into the trees. 'I can't believe him, he gets so touchy when I call him Genrou, but why I am just kidding. Can't the man take a joke geez…' thought Alexisa as he walked through the woods clearing her thoughts.

"Guardian you must help them."

"Huh, that voice again. What do you want?" asked Alexisa to the trees.

"You must help them"

"I helped them already I saved them from the monster Now what do you want me to do?"

'Protect them with your life.'

"Show yourself, I am tired of this," yelled Alexisa to the trees again as a red light appeared in front of her. An outline of a man appeared before her, she could not see his face since the red light around him made it hard for her to see.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important, you are Guardian of Suzaku you must protect them, there is an evil approaching, and you must protect them. Always trust your heart and never stray from the path."

"What are you talking about?"

"You must go to Mt. Taikyoku and receive training from Taitsukun. She will help you," said the man as he disappeared.

"Taitsukun, Mt. Taikyoku. Where in the world is that?" asked Alexisa to herself

'Go now, go towards the red light in the distance, it will take you to Taitsukun,' said the voice once more, as Alexisa looked around the forest and saw a faint red light burning off in the distance. 'That is the opposite way of the camp though, should I at least tell them where I am going,' thought Alexisa as she stood looking both ways trying to decide what to do. She knew that the voice was right even though she did not know what it was telling her, deep down she knew that she had to go to Mt. Taikyoku, but what about her friends. She wanted to let them know where she was going but she did not know if she had time. "I'm sorry guys, I will see you soon," said Alexisa as she ran off towards the red light that was calling to her.

Tasuki heard Alexisa run off into the woods, he turned around and said the spell to start the fire. 'I guess I should have not hit her, but she will get over it,' thought Tasuki as he sat down by the fire. Hotohori and Mits saw that a fire had been started and made his way over.

"Tasuki, where is Alexisa?"

"She went to help Nuriko, and Miaka," said Mits as he sat down.

"I hope they return soon, I am getting hungry," said Hotohori sitting down next to Tasuki.

"So what do you make of this Guardian of Suzaku?" asked Tasuki

"I do not know, Alexisa asked me about it as well, but in all of the stories that I have heard of the Priestess there has never been anything about a Guardian."

"Yea, ever since she told us I have been thinking about it to," said Tasuki looking into the flames.

"Hey all, look what we caught," said Nuriko coming into the clearing with Miaka behind him carrying some fish.

"Where's Alexisa?" asked Tasuki

"I don't know, she's not here?" asked Nuriko

"No she went to help you two," said Tasuki standing up.

"Well she never came to the river," said Nuriko handing some fish to Mits so he could begin to clean them.

"Don't worry about her Tasuki, I'm sure she's fine. Probably just wanted a little space," said Miaka

"Yea, I guess you right," he said sitting back down in front of the fire.

They cooked the fish and then ate them, and Alexisa still had no returned, by this time everyone was a little worried about her.

"I'm going to go look for her," said Tasuki getting up, he was about to leave when they heard a voice.

"Do not worry about your friend, she had to leave to understand her destiny, she will return to you in a few months."

"What?" asked Tasuki "What do you mean she will return in a few months?"

"She has gone to Mt. Taikyoku to train with Taitsukun, she will return so do not worry,' said the voice.

"You have got to be kidding me, are we really going to believe that?" asked Tasuki as he turned around and looked at them.

"I don't know, if she has gone to Taitsukun then I don't see why not believe," said Hotohori.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime then?" asked Nuriko.

"I assume resume our search for the last warrior," said Mits

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well I think we should all get some sleep," said Nuriko getting up and walking towards a tree.

The others eventually followed suit and turned in for the night all except for Tasuki. He sat up staring into the fire the fire the whole night. Nuriko had tried to force him to get some sleep but the bandit would simply not move, so Nuriko stayed up with him and they stood watch together until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexisa continued to follow the red light that shone brightly in front of her, she had been running towards the light for almost one whole day so afar, and it looked like she was not getting any closer to the light. No matter how hard she ran the light kept the same distance in front of her.

"God damn that light," said Alexisa as she stopped to rest for a few minutes. "If I knew this was going to be a flipping marathon run I would have taken my horse from camp, but no, mister red light forget to mention how long it was going t take me to get there," said Alexisa as she looked at the light. "Well here goes nothing," said Alexisa as she took off running once again. 'Well at least I am getting my exercise in for this week huh,' she thought as she continued to run.

"Guardian."

"Huh, Who said that?" asked Alexisa as she stopped running and looked around here. She had not even noticed that the forest around her had become foggy. 'When did that happen?' she thought as she looked around to try to find who had called her.

"Who's there?"

"You have finally come"

"Are you Taitsukun?"

"I am," said a voice as a figure could be seen coming through the fog towards Alexisa. IT had belonged to an older woman with ribbons that floated around her and she sat on a cloud.

"Why am I here?"

"We will discuss this in my palace please follow me," said the women as she turned around and headed back into the fog with Alexisa close behind her. The two women walked in silence until the fog disappeared and Alexisa saw a beautiful mountain.

"Is this Mt.Taikyoku?"

"Yes, this is my home. Now please follow me," said Taitsukun as she floated up the mountain and into the palace at the very top of the mountain. Alexisa followed her and gazed at the mountain that she now climbed.

"Now please sit," said Taitsukun as they came to a room. Alexisa saw the cushion that Taitsukun motioned to and she made her way to it and she sat down.

"This is most unusual."

"What is?"

"A guardian is the last resort and is rarely called upon, unless the beast god feels that there will be a great danger to his Priestess and her warriors. A Guardian is a valuable warrior within them they have the power of all seven warriors including their own. What this power is no one knows, it is up to the Guardian for find out for himself or herself. But unlike the other warriors you must not only protect Miaka, but the warriors as well, so that is why this training is so important, you must train your body and mind to fight and stay fighting for as long as possible. "

"What do you mean?"

"As Guardian of Suzaku you have been blessed with a large amount of power, this power will prove very useful to you in the future. You have more power than all the warriors combined, but unlike the warriors your power does not come from the beast god it comes from the warriors, that is how you have the power of all seven in you. That is why it is imperative that you protect them all with your life, since when a warrior dies their power will fade from your body. The final task given to the Guardian of the beast gods is this, when Miaka summons Suzaku she will be devoured by the god, unless you are willing to give your life in place of hers."

"So in the end Miaka or me at the end huh? Well that does not make sense, all the time that I am protecting her and you expect me to just let her be eaten by Suzaku?" she asked

"That will be up to you when the time comes. Now is there anything else you wish to know?"

"When you said that I have the power of all seven warriors what do you mean?"

"Each warrior has their own skill that they are a master of. Hotohori is a master swordsman, Tamahome is a master of Martial Arts, Nuriko is a master of brut strength, Chichiri is a master of magic, Tasuki excels at speed, Mitsukake has the power to heal, and Chiriko holds the greatest power of wisdom and knowledge."

"So back at the village?"

"Yes, you used your power of healing to kill the monster and free Shoka, but I have to tell you this, every time you use one of their powers it will drain you of strength."

"Is there anything that I can do to prevent this?"

"There is training that can be done to teach you mind to cut off the power before it drains any all of your energy, the training is not easy but if you do not train then every time you use their power it will take longer and longer for you to recover until it will finally take all your strength, and you will die. Also as a Guardian you are able to sense a warriors presence when they are near to you, with time this connection will grow to where you will be able to talk to them telepathically. This skill will prove invaluable for you, as the connection between you and the warriors deepens you will be able to feel them at all times."

"When can I start this training? Taitsukun?" asked Alexisa as she looked at the woman n front of her.

"Now if you wish. Nyan-Nyan," said Taitsukun as a small girl popped up, she only stood as tall as Alexisa waist and had teal hair that was put into buns on the side of her head with the rest flowing down around her. "Take Alexisa to her room, we will start training after she gets some rest," said Taitsukun addressing the girl.

"Come come, Guardian, you must be tired. Come follow Nyan-Nyan," said the girl as she floated in front of Alexisa. Alexisa followed the girl down the hall to a room. "Here is where Guardian will stay," said Nyan-Nyan.

"Call me Alexisa," said Alexisa looking down at her.

"Guardian must rest so will be ready for training tomorrow."

Alexisa watched as Nyan-Nyan floated back down the halls and Alexisa turned to look at the room she had been given. The room was all white with a single queen bed in the middle, which was also white. Alexisa walked towards the bed and sat down, it was the soft as anything she had touched before. She lowered her back into the bed and almost fell sleep right away. 'No can't fall asleep, let's go find Taitsukun so I am start my training,' thought Alexisa as she walked towards the door and out into the hallway in search of Taitsukun. She found Taitsukun in the room that they were just in.

"So are you ready to start your training?" asked Taitsukun

"Yes, I am. I want to rejoin my friends as soon as possible," said Alexisa as he walked closer to Taitsukun.

Taitsukun turned and faced Alexisa. 'I don't think she knows what she is getting herself into," thought Taitsukun as she looked at her. 'But I can see why Suzaku choose her as his guardian, she will do anything and everything in her power to protect Miaka and the others.'

"Please follow me then."

Taitsukun lead Alexisa into a garden. "This is where you will train. You will train your body to be strong as well as your mind, Nyan-Nyan here will help you to train your body," said Taitsukun as Nyan-Nyan appeared beside her once more.

"Is this all I have to do?"

"Do not be fooled Nyan-Nyan is an impressive opponent, Chichiri still has yet to beat her in a fight, after you train with her you will come to me where I will help you train your mind to fight off fatigue," said Taitsukun as she left Alexisa and Nyan-Nyan in the garden. They fought for over three hours and Alexisa could not believe the strength of Nyan-Nyan, every time she though that she had found an opening the girl flipped around and avoid her attack.

"Guardian must go see Taitsukun now, we will continue this tomorrow," said Nyan-Nyan as she flipped and vanished into thin air. Alexisa breathing heavily slowly made her way back into the palace and found Taitsukun.

"Did you enjoy the exercise Guardian?" asked Taitsukun.

"I just got my butt beat by six year old," said Alexisa falling to the ground.

"Do not be fooled by Nyan-Nyan appearance, she may look and talk like a child but she is far more older than you would believe, now please come here," said Taitsukun pointing to a spot in the floor. "Now in order for you to use a warrior's power and not pass out you must have a strong mind, I will try to enter your mind you are try to force me out," said Taitsukun

"Now, can't I rest a bit?"

"No, the reason that I had to fight with Nyan-Nyan before this is this. This is how your body will feel after you have used a warrior's power. Now you must be able to force me out, this will help you in retaining strength after you have used a power."

Alexisa closed her eyes and tried to prepare her mind to ward off Taitsukun, but after that fight with Nyan-Nyan she was much to weak to fend off anything. She tried with all her strength but it failed, every time Taitsukun was able to enter her mind and read her thoughts. They continued this for an hour until Taitsukun stopped. "This is what you will do everyday, you will first fight with Nyan-Nyan or three hours then you will come to me where you will try to force me out of your mind. When you are able to do both you have completed your training and I will return you to Miaka and the others. Now return to your room to rest and relax and I will see you tomorrow," said Taitsukun

Alexisa slowly got to her feet and stumbled back to her room, when she entered she noticed a door way that had not been there before, she stumbled over to it and saw a nice hot bath ready for her, she took off her clothes and soak her tired body and mind in the hot water. 'It is going to take me years to learn to this, but Miaka and the others don't have years, so I have to do this and quickly so I can return and help everyone,' thought Alexisa as eh got out of the bath and went to the bed to sleep.

For the next two weeks Alexisa woke up fought with Nyan-Nyan then tried to force out Taitsukun with her mind. Alexisa had progressed faster than Taitsukun had thought, with in five days of fighting with Nyan-Nyan Alexisa had learned several new moves and she was ale to knock down Nyan-Nyan for the first time No one had ever been able to knock Nyan-Nyan, not even Chichiri and he had trained here for almost three years. It became easier for Alexisa to block out Taitsukun; Taitsukun was even having trouble trying to break down Alexisa's wall that she had set around her mind. Just after two weeks of training Alexisa was ready to return to Miaka.

"Alexisa come here child," said Taitsukun as she caught Alexisa going out side for her fight with Nyan-Nyan.

"Yes."

"I think you are ready to return to Miaka."

"Are you sure, but the other day you said that I still could use more training."

"That I did, but I believe that you will be able to continue your training on your own, you have beaten Nyan-Nyan two times already which is incredible, and you have even been able to block your mind to me. Besides Miaka and the others are in need of your help, there is a spy among them, you will know who it is. As for how to deal with the spy will be up to you. There is one more thing that I need to show you before you leave," said Taitsukun leading Alexisa down another hallway to a room with a giant mirror inside. "This mirror allows me to see anything past or present that I so need to, There is a girl named Yui, Miaka's best friend from her world, she was bought her a few months ago and she believes that she was raped by men in downtown Kuto, but she does not know is that they never touched her. Nagako, leader of the Kuto army has twisted her mind in letting her believe that she was raped, and left by Miaka. I am asking you to tell Yui the truth if you are ever faced with her, give her this mirror so she will be able to see what really happened that day. This will let her know the truth and let her release her anger towards Miaka," said Taitsukun handing Alexisa a small compact mirror.

"I will do as you wish Taitsukun," said Alexisa taking the mirror and putting it into a pocket. "Now how will I get back?"

"I will transport you to the Konan palace, there you must seek out Hotohori and the other warriors and help them in their journey that is still to come," said Taitsukun as she closed her eyes and whispered a spell that surrounded Alexisa, she saw her soundings change and she stood outside of the palace in Konan.

'Well lets see what I can do' thought Alexisa as she closed her eyes trying to sense the presence of the warriors. She could feel Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, Mits, and there were two that she did not recognize. She walked towards the gates to the palace when she saw two guards. 'Couldn't Taitsukun transported him in the palace instead of outside,' thought Alexisa, as she leaped over the wall and onto the palace grounds. 'Now just need to find someone and tell them that I am back,' she thought closing her eyes and locating the closest person, and she found that it was Hotohori with another warrior one that she did not know. She opened her eyes and made off towards where she felt Hotohori was she traveled the halls until she came across the room that Hotohori was in. She stopped in front of the door ad she turned the handle and let herself in.

"Hello Hotohori," said Alexisa as she pushed in the doors and walked into the room.

"Alexisa? Is that you?" asked Hotohori leaning over the table.

"Who else would it be? Sorry Hotohori but I think that you look much better as a normal person," said Alexisa as she looked at him. "I mean that hat it is just so funny," said Alexisa trying to cover her laughter.

"Yes, I do agree with you as well, but this is the attire that has to be worn by the Emperor," said Hotohori "Pardon me Chichiri, this is Alexisa," said Hotohori looking at e man with the mask and then to Alexisa.

"Hi, so even you could not beat Nyan-Nyan, I find that hard to believe?"

"Nyan-Nyan?" asked Hotohori

"Yea, I went to Taitsukun place,"

"Taitsukun?" asked Chichiri

"Yea, I stayed there for a month and she trained me."

"Well sounds like you had an interesting time, why don't you tell us all about it over dinner tonight," said Hotohori.

"That sounds great. If you don't mind me asking what were you two talking about?" asked Alexisa as she came in the room some more.

"Since all the warriors are gathered we were discussing how to retrieve Tamahome from Kuto," said Hotohori

"Ok, well just let me know when we plan to leave then," said Alexisa as she turned to leave.

"Well I was thinking that it would be best to only send a small group of people ya know," said Chichiri.

"That sounds good, but I will be on of those few. There is no way to talk me out of it either Chichiri, I am going and it is final," said Alexisa as she walked out of the room.

"She has not changed a bit," said Hotohori sitting back down.

"Who was that your Majesty?"

"That was Alexisa, you will find out more about her at dinner tonight, she is a great friend to Miaka."

Alexisa closed the door and wondered the halls. 'I should have asked Hotohori for a room so I can relax till dinner,' thought Alexisa as she turned a corner and ran into Tasuki.

"Hi Genrou."

"Alexisa your back," said Tasuki looking at her, and giving her a hug. "I did not think you would come back," said Tasuki hugging her tighter.

"Of course I would come back, I just had to know why I was bought here," said Alexisa as she hugged him back.

"When did you get back?" asked Tasuki as he released the hug.

"Not even an hour ago actually, Taitsukun said that you all might need help so here I am here to help," said Alexisa smiling "So how has everyone been?"

"Well after you left we were all unsure of what to do but we continued the search and we found the last warrior and we came here, and been here ever since," said Tasuki as they walked the halls together.

"I heard that some people are going to go to Kuto and get someone?" asked Alexisa looking at him.

"Yea, Tamahome, and once we get him back, we will be able to summon Suzaku," said Tasuki as they walked by the pond and leaned against the rail.

"You ok there Genrou?" asked Alexisa as she came up beside him.

"Yea, Why you ask?"

"Well you seem a lot more relax than you just to be, and you have yet to yell at me for me calling you Genrou."

"So where did you go when you left us?" asked Tasuki with a hushed voice.

"I went to Mt. Taikyoku to train with Taitsukun."

"Was your training that important that you had to leave us?'

"Yea that, sorry about my abrupt departure, I wanted to come and tell you all where I was going but I couldn't, I had to find Taitsukun and start my training."

"Abrupt, you stormed out of camp, and the next thing I know a voice is telling us that you would come back in a few months."

"Genrou, I said that I am sorry; what else do you want me to do?"

"Why did you leave?" asked Tasuki looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"I told you didn't I! I had to start my training. Why can't you understand that?" said Alexisa with anger n her eyes as well.

"Why was this training so important? Huh? You think you are so important because you are the Guardian of Suzaku. Don't ya? Since when does being a Guardian take such a high priority your life?" Tasuki yelled at her.

"You WANT a reason? Then here it is Tasuki; the reason I had to leave was because of you, all of you. I have to protect you all, not just Miaka. Everyone, I even have to protect the great mountain bandit. At least you knew from birth you had to protect someone. ME I was a normal girl, living a normal life when I was bought her and was told that I will have to give my life to save Miaka and there is nothing that I can do to stop it!" yelled Alexisa starting at Tasuki.

A crowd had formed around the two as their raised voices rang through the palace and reached a number of people, among them was Miaka, who was glad at first to see her friend, now she just looked at her in shock. 'Alexisa is going to have to die to save me? But why?' wondered Miaka as she looked at the back of her friend. Alexisa looked around her and saw that a large amount of people had gathered and were all looking at her. Alexisa ran towards the crowd and pushed people to of her way, she had no clue where to go she just needed to get out of there. Tasuki watched her go with a shocked expression on his face.

"Alexisa, I'm sorry I have no clue," said Tasuki under his breath as everyone cleared the halls and returned to work.

Miaka watched everyone leave then she came up to Tasuki.

"Tasuki?" asked Miaka as she walked closer to him.

"Miaka, I had no clue. I yelled at her because she left without a word and then the first thing I do when she comes back is yell at her," said Tasuki as he hung his head.

Miaka began to reach out her had but she pulled it back halfway. "Do me a favor will ya? Tell His Majesty that I won't be at dinner tonight," he said as she watched him turn around and go to his room. Miaka wanted to talk to him but she thought it best to leave him be at the moment. She bought her hand back down to her side and looked up into the sky. 'Why does Alexisa have to give her life to save me, there has to be another way. I can't ask her to do that,' thought Miaka as she watched a bird fly through the sky.

"Hey Miaka, what was all that noise about just now?" asked Nuriko as he turned the corner and saw Miaka.

"Oh that, well Alexisa came back."

"Alexisa, well that's great, but why do you look like your down in the dumps?" asked Nuriko as he looked down at Miaka.

"Tasuki and Alexisa were yelling at each other and then Alexisa said something."

"What did she say?"

"Nuriko, Alexisa has to die in order for me to live," said Miaka looking up at Nuriko with tears coming to her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but that is what she yelled and then she ran off."

"Miaka, don't worry about it to much, you should be happy your going to get Tamahome soon remember. Don't worry about what Alexisa said too much, you should be happy," said Nuriko giving Miaka a hug and trying to soothe the girl.

"Yea, I guess your right," said Miaka as she wiped her tears that had begun to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexisa ran through the palace, not knowing where to go, she just ran. Her feet carried to a pond. She walked towards the edge and sat down and looked in to the water. 'Way to go Alexisa, your not even back a day and you have gone and yelled at Tasuki. That has got to be a record,' thought Alexisa as she looked into the water. 'Why was I picked to be the Guardian, I mean couldn't Suzaku picked someone better? What does make me special?' wondered Alexisa as she sat looking down at the water. 'What am I going to do? I yelled at Tasuki for no reason, and now the whole palace knows about it,' thought Alexisa as she started down at the water.

"We all are chosen for a reason," said a voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Alexisa as she looked up from the water and looked around the pond.

"You were wondering why you were chosen," said Chichiri coming out from behind a tree with his mask in his hand.

"Hi Chichiri," said Alexisa looking back at the water.

"None of us know why we are chosen, all of us ask our self the same thing, and we all come to the same conclusion. We can't chose our destiny but we decided to make the most of it by living each day to its full its with no regrets," said Chichiri as he walked closer to her and sat down next to her.

"Is that what you did?"

"Yes I did, it took me a while to accept it but once I meet the other warriors it got easier."

"How?"

"Well, we are all in the same boat, if you think about it. None of us know what tomorrow brings but we face it without fear," said Chichiri looking at her.

"Yea, I guess your right."

"And don't worry about Tasuki, he will get over it, ya know," said Chichiri slipping his mask back on.

"Yea, I'm sure he will," said Alexisa laughing a little, and standing up. "Thanks, Chichiri," said Alexisa giving me a hug. Chichiri looked down at her and returned the hug.

"Well I think that we should go heading to the dining hall," said Chichiri.

"Sure that sounds good," said Alexisa as he followed Chichiri to the hall. Once they opened the door to the hall Alexisa saw that almost everyone had gathered there. Everyone looked up to see who had entered and all she got in return was shocked faces.

"Is that all I get?"

"Alexisa!" yelled Miaka as she ran to her friend. "I had heard you where back, but I could not find you."

"Well I think everyone 'heard' I was back," said Alexisa meaning the argument that she had with Tasuki earlier. Alexisa hugged Miaka back and looked around the room at her friends, and then she saw one person that she did not know. 'That must be Chiriko, but I don't feel the same connection to him that I feel from the others,' thought Alexisa.

"Please come and sit," said Hotohori

Chichiri walked to an empty seat as did Miaka, Alexisa stood standing by the door. "First I want to apologize to you, Nuriko, Miaka, Hotohori, and Tasuki," she said looking at them all in turn. "I should have let you know that I was leaving, but instead I chose just to leave, and now I know that was a wrong choice. So I am here apologizing for my actions," said Alexisa as she looked at them, and making her way to the only other empty seat in between Nuriko and Tasuki.

"Alexisa, don't worry about that, why don't you tell us what you did at Mt. Taikyoku," said Nuriko.

"Well I mostly trained with Nyan-Nyan, and Taitsukun, to come to think of it, that is all the did. When I was not sleeping which was only for a few hours a night, I trained."

"I for one am more interested in you being called the Guardian of Suzaku," said Hotohori. "Did Taitsukun tell you anything about that?"

"She did,"

"And?" asked Nuriko

"Well there was not much, just that a Guardian is the most valuable warrior that a Priestess could have, it is my duty to protect all of you not just Miaka, and I have the powers of all the warriors in me, but if I use their power I will become weak, that is why I was training," said Alexisa.

"That's it?" asked Miaka "There has to be more."

"No that's about it," said Alexisa, I won't tell them anything about me dying, that will just bring them down, and they all should be happy right now,' Thought Alexisa as she looked down at her food deep in thought.

"So when you mean you have all our powers you mean?" asked Chichiri

"I have Nuriko's strength, Hotohori's skill with a sword, Chichiri magic, Mit's healing, Tasuki's speed, Tamahome's Martial skill, and Chiriko's… chi manipulation, but I have to be careful like back at the village. I used Mits healing power and I was weak so my strength left me weak. That is why I had to train, so the next time I use my power it will not take all of my strength," said Alexisa as she began to eat. "So when are we going to get Tamahome back?"

"Chichiri is planning to open a commutation with him to let him know of our plans," said Hotohori.

"Plans?" asked Alexisa "Oh were that what you were talking about when I came in and bothered you earlier."

"Yes, we were in fact,"

"And as soon as we have Tamahome back we will be able to summon Suzaku," said Hotohori

"Then I will be able to have my wishes granted," said Miaka

'Yea, and then I will stop living,' thought Alexisa as she pushed her plate away.

Everyone else had stopped eating and the servants in the room took their plates away. Hotohori and Chichiri went off to discuss the plans to retrieve Tamahome from Kuto, and everyone else began to leave the table. Hotohori informed Alexisa that the other warriors had made a room for her beside Miaka, he told her where she could find the room and told to if she got lost to ask either Miaka or one of the other warriors for help. Alexisa found Tasuki and tried to make her way to him but when she entered the hall way she did not see him. 'I will apologies to him later then I guess,' thought Alexisa as she walked down the hall. As Alexisa walked down the hall she saw Chiriko turning a corner on front of her. 'Guess this is a good of enough time as any,' thought Alexisa as she ran to catch up with Chiriko

"Hey Chiriko."

"Yea?" asked Chiriko as he turned to face her.

"Can we talk?" asked Alexisa as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Sure about what?"

"Well how did the others find you?"

"Well I actually stumbled upon them, my village was attacked a few weeks ago and I managed to escape, I was traveling when I saw some bats acting Miaka, and the rest you know," said Chiriko looking at her.

"You said your village was attacked?" asked Alexisa as they approached her room.

"Soldiers from Kuto started attacking villages on the border."

Alexisa stopped in front of her room and pushed open the doors.

"I think it is time to tell the truth Chiriko," said Alexisa as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"As a Guardian there was one small detail that I left out, I am able to sense the presences of the warriors, and I know that you are not a Suzaku warrior. So want to tell me who you are and what your intention is here?" asked Alexisa as she walked into the room with Chiriko behind her, and as the door closed as she asked her last question.

"I don't know what you are talking about Alexisa, I'm Chiriko of the Suzaku Seven."

"No you are not, I do not know who you are but I can not allow you to bring harm to any of the warriors. Now tell me who you are," said Alexisa as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Should have known that a Guardian would not be fooled," said Chiriko under his breath.

"So what is your real name?"

"I am Amiboshi."

"A Seiryu warrior, but what are you doing here?" asked Alexisa

"Nakago sent me, he told me to strop the summoning of Suzaku at all cost, or the Konan army would kill the people of Kuto," said Amiboshi as he looked up at her.

"That is totally wrong, it is Kuto that has been killing people, we have been trying to help everyone by summoning Suzaku," said Alexisa as she moved closer towards Amiboshi.

"But I don't understand, why would Nakago tell me the wrong thing?"

"I think he is trying to control you, he is trying to get you to do his bidding for him, so you think that we are the enemy but we really aren't."

"I don't understand. So are you going to tell His Highness about this?"

"I have to, after all it is my duty to," said Alexisa as she leaned against a wall.

"What do you think will happen to me?"

"That I am not to sure about, His Highness is a reasonable person. But tell me one thing Amiboshi. What have you felt the past month?"

"Felt?" asked Amiboshi as he moved into the center of the room.

"Yea, like your feelings. After all this time do you think that Konan would attack and kill everyone?"

"No, I suppose not, His Highness would not allow that."

"Exactly, and I won't let Hotohori imprison you for life," said Alexisa

"But you're the Guardian of Suzaku, it is your duty to protect them all," said Amiboshi as he looked at her.

"I know what my duty is Amiboshi, but I don't feel any anger from you. Taitsukun told me to follow my heart and my heart is telling me that you are not evil, you were used a pawn that Nakago used to further his plans," said Alexisa as she pushed off the wall and walked closer to him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"We are going to tell His Highness about this, and then I will protect you as well."

"But I am not a warrior of Suzaku."

"I know that, but from what I can sense from you, you seem like a nice and caring person. Think about what Nakago wants you do Amiboshi," said Alexisa as she put a hand on his shoulder. "From the small amount time that I have known you, you seem good, and innocent you should have never been born a warrior but that is a fact of life that we have to del with. I am sorry that you had to give up your old life for one of a warrior. All I ask is that you think over the kindness of the others here," said Alexisa as she walked out of the room, leaving Amiboshi standing in her room, thinking over his thoughts. Alexisa closed the door ad leaned up against the frame. 'Well that is just one more thing that I need to do now,' thought Alexisa as she looked up at the night sky. 'All I need to do now is to find Hotohori,' she thought as she began to wander the halls again. 'Man, why didn't I just tell Amiboshi to leave my room instead I left and now I have no where to go,' yawned Alexisa as she turned the corner and bumped into someone. She looked up from the ground and saw that she had bumped into Tasuki.

"Tasuki," she said as she looked at him. He just started back at her not saying a word; he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Wait, please, I need to tell you something," she said getting up form the ground and holding on to his arm tighter. "I am sorry about earlier, I should not have yelled, I am sorry," said Alexisa as she released his arm and hung her hands down by her side.

"No I am the one that should be sorry," said Tasuki as he kept his back towards her and hung his head. "I had no reason to yell at you, I was just so mad, I should have known that you left for a reason, but I was just so mad." Alexisa looked up at Tasuki's back as the last sentence was spoken. "Just do me a favor though, next time you leave, make sure you tell me," said Tasuki as he walked off down the hall. Alexisa looked at his back as he walked off down the hall with a silent promise never again to make her friends worry about her, as she watched him turn a corner and vanish from her sight. Alexisa stood in the hallway for another few minutes before she turned around and went back to her room, when she arrived Amiboshi had left and she was thankful, since that meant she would finally get come sleep. She loved being back with her friends but she never knew how much energy it took to keep up with everyone. She lay back down in her bed thinking about everything that had happened to her in the past few months. 'Who ever thought that I would get transported into a book, being a legendary Guardian and have the lives of eight people depend on me. I mean the most responsibility that I had back home was to clean, now eight lives all depend on me, and me alone. The odd thing though is that I don't miss home, I feel like I belong here and that I am home,' thought Alexisa as she looked up at the ceiling, and as sleep consumed her.

Alexisa opened her eyes, to see her room bathed in a soft light from outside, birds were chirping outside her window, she stretchered her arms out and felt at peace. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, her window was opened slightly letting the small breeze and light into the room, she hung her legs over the side of the bed and realized that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. She had forgotten to change before she went to sleep. 'Opps,' she thought as she got up from the bed and walked towards the window and opened it up all the way. Outside her window the sun had risen pretty high in the sky, birds, and trees blew in the light breeze that passed her window. She turned away from the window and faced her room once more; she walked towards the door hoping to find someone to help her find a bath. Once she opened the door she found an unfamiliar back turned towards her.

"Well bout time you woke up," said Nuriko as he turned around.

"Nuriko! How are you?" asked Alexisa

"I can't believe that you came back yesterday and did not come see me," said Nuriko as he crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

"What?"

"I mean you go see Chiriko and not me, I would think that our friendship meant more than that,"

"Nuriko"

"No I see how it is," said Nuriko walking away

"Nuriko, I wanted to save the best for last," said Alexisa form her doorway.

"You mean it?" asked Nuriko as he turned around.

"Of course, you really think I would forget about you?" asked Alexisa

"Well I thought you did," he replied looking down.

"I would not forget you," said Alexisa walking over towards him and giving me a hug, "Now do you know where I can get a bath?" asked Alexisa as she released the hug. "Sure follow me," said Nuriko leading the way down the halls and to the bath chamber. Nuriko led Alexisa to the bath chamber, there Nuriko left Alexisa saying that he needed to bother Tasuki or something along those lines. Alexisa thanked Nuriko and Alexisa proceed to take a bath, Alexisa took her time soaking and relaxing in the hot water. After her fingers began to wrinkle she knew that she had been in the water for two long, she left the warmth of the water and saw that new clothes had been left for her. Nuriko must had told the maids that she preferred pants, since there was a tunic of a light pink color, and black riding pants. Alexisa dried off her body and slipped into the clothes that had been left, She used a red strip of cloth that was with the clothes to tie her pants around her waist since they were a little to big for her. She dried her hair and tied it back into a bun with her last remaining hair tie that had been around her wrist when she had come to this world. Alexisa looked at herself in the mirror and she almost had not recognized herself, she had lost weight ever since coming here and her face and shoulders looked like that of someone much older than she was. 'It's all because of the responsibility that I carry now,' thought Alexisa as he tucked the last remaining pieces of her hair into the bun and walked out the door. She walked the halls trying to find Hotohori to talk to him. She knew that they were going to Kuto to get Tamahome back and she wanted to be part of that effort. She walked around until she found him standing by the eastern gardens looking at the sky.

"It is not very often you get free time huh?" she asked as she walked up beside him.

"It has even been more troublesome with the summoning approaching," said Hotohori as he looked away from the sky and faced Alexisa. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Well I wanted to talk you about something."

"You are referring to us going to Kuto. Am I correct? I assumed that you would want to go as well," said Hotohori looking at her.

"Yea, it is part of my duty."

"I thought that would be your reply so I have already informed Chichiri that you would be accompanying him."

"Thank you for understanding Your Highness," said Alexisa as she bowed her head in respect for him.

"All I ask is that you do me one favor," said Hotohori as he looked at Alexisa's as she raised her head and meet his eyes. "Protect Miaka, I know she will be safe with Tamahome, but I have this feeling that something will go wrong. I will not be able to go, so please protect her in my place," said Hotohori.

"I will protect her with my life, Your Majesty," said Alexisa as she bowed her head once again. Hotohori leaned his head a small amount then left Alexisa standing in the grass.

Alexisa stayed in the eastern gardens until dusk, she sat underneath a tree and gathered her thoughts about the current situation that she had found herself in. She knew that she had to tell Hotohori the truth about Amiboshi, but she feared what would happen to the boy. She had told him that she would not let anything happen to him, but could she keep that promise. Yes, she was the Guardian but how much power did that name give her; she knew that she could not command the Empire of an entire nation to listen to her. She just hoped that Hotohori would listen to reason. She watched the sun set and then got up and walked to where she new Chichiri and the rest of the group was. She opened the door to see Amiboshi (Chiriko) asking Chichiri why could they not come along as well.

"What do you mean we can't come?" asked Chiriko

"The fewer people that go, the better it will be, ya know."

Alexisa walked over besides Chichiri and looked at the group. "Are we about to leave?" asked Alexisa as she looked at Chichiri.

"What do you mean you're going?" asked Tasuki

"Of course I'm going," said Alexisa as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well then, I'm going to," said Tasuki as he walked beside her.

"Dummy, you can't go."

"Of course I can."

"You can't and that's final," said Alexisa

"Actually I think Tasuki can come you know."

"Huh?" asked both Alexisa and Tasuki as they looked at him.

"Well let's go," said Chichiri as he laid out his kasa and stepped onto it. Alexisa, Tasuki, Miaka followed suit and Alexisa watched as the room disappeared.

The next thing Alexisa knew she that she was sitting on a tree branch with Chichiri sitting next to her.

"Well that was not that bad," said Alexisa as he smiled and looked at Chichiri.

"Good job, Chichiri, but I think you need to work on your landings," said two voices from below her.

"Well Alexisa and I landed fine, ya know," said Chichiri looking down at them.

Once Tasuki, and Miaka untangled themselves from each other, Alexisa and Chichiri jumped out of the tree and landed next to them.

"So where to now?" asked Alexisa

"Tamahome sad that he would meet me at a bug tree surrounded by flowers," said Miaka getting to her feet.

"Great, where do we start looking, this whole place has trees in it."

"The only thing we can do," said Alexisa as she walked in front of the group. "Start looking," continued Alexisa as she walked towards some bushes. Miaka ran off following Alexisa, while Tasuki and Chichiri followed Miaka. The group searched for ten minutes or so until they across the tree that they were going to meet Tamahome under. Miaka was happy to finally be at the tree that once she saw it she ran towards it and looked at the moonlight sky above them. They all gathered around the tree waiting for Tamahome to appear, within the next few minutes Alexisa could hear footsteps in the distance. She could not tell exactly how many there were but she knew that Tamahome had not come alone. She walked around to the front of the tree and stood in front of Miaka.

"Alexisa, what's the matter…" started Miaka when she noticed the rustling of the bushes.

"Yui!" called Miaka as she saw her friend appear from the bushes. Alexisa stopped Miaka before she could run to her friend. "Don't something's not right," said Alexisa in Miaka's ear.

"Yui, where's Tamahome?" asked Miaka

"Him, I think he is sleeping,"

"No, your wrong, he was supposed to meet me," said Miaka as she broke free of Alexisa's hold and ran to her friend, "Miaka, stop," Yelled Alexisa as she ran towards her, only to be knocked back before she reached Miaka.

"Do you really think that you came this far without our noticing, Guardian," said a man walking out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Alexisa as she looked at the man.

"I am quiet shocked that you do not know who I am, after all I know all about you," said the man as he looked down at her.

"Nakago, let Miaka go," said Chichiri

'Nakago,' thought Alexisa as she looked up at him.

"I thought I had felt some weak life forces in the area, welcome to Kuto, warriors of Suzaku, to bad it will be your last visit," said Nakago as he raised his hand towards where Chichiri and Tasuki stood. Alexisa watched in slow motion as energy gathered in Nakago's palm and shoot towards them. She pushed herself off the ground and ran into the path of the blast, she crossed her arms in front of her face and prepared to be knocked back. She felt the impact of the blast and she felt the ground and her knees connect. Her arms stun and she was breathing hard. "You think that will stop me," said Alexisa looking p at him. "Tasuki, Chichiri get out of here!" yelled Alexisa.

"What are you kidding me?"

"I said go, we will have a better chance. We still have to bring back Tamahome, and we can't do that if were dead, now go," yelled Alexisa.

"I think she's right Tasuki," said Chichiri as he grabbed his friend's shoulder and teleported away.

Alexisa saw Chichiri and Tasuki vanish from where they were standing, but she knew that they could not escape the barrier, she was happy though, that they still had a chance to get out of here, before she passed out she saw Nakago walking towards her, and he was laughing.

Author's Note:

Ok folks, sorry for not updating sooner but things hae been getting crazy with me for the past few days. I am still trying to update as much as I can but it might get down to a new chapter every month, with christmas right around the corner. So I ask that you have patenice(sp), This story has alreday come farer than I thought it would, so I am happy... As far as the reviews go the small amount that I have recieved back are appreciated, like I said before I am not going to depand reviews from my readers. So that is it for now, I am hoping to update again soon, but like I said I can't make any promises, so please bear with me. Enjoy the story folks...

-JediMadchen86


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ok i have forgotten the disclaimer, but I don't own Fushigi Yuugi just Alexisa. So the past week had been crazy for me, but now that a project is now doen with one of my classes I should have more time. I am still going to try to update at least once a month... but don't kill me if I don't. I have not goten many reviews but I really don't care since the few that I have gotten seem to be from people who are really enjoying ths story and where it is headed, which I am happy to see, since I neved thought that this story was going to be any good. So I thank you for thsoe few that have reviewed...it also makes me want to get go with other stories that I have written as well... But enough of that. So thanks to all who have read and more thanks to those who have reviewed, there will be more story to come, and I hope you all enjoy!!

-JediMadchen86

On with the story...

Alexisa woke to unfamiliar surrounds, she opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness surrounding her, she tried to move her arms and legs only to find them bound behind her. She looked around to see where she was but her eyesight blurred when she moved her head. 'Great where a I?' she asked herself 'Wonder if Chichiri and Tasuki got out, now all I need to do is get myself out of here, and find Miaka and Tamahome to go home," thought Alexisa again as she tried to sit up once more but she only succeed in making the ropes but into her wrist more. She closed her eyes and laid down her again on the ground, but she did not rest long since after a few minutes of her eyes being closed she heard the door open. Footsteps approached came closer and Alexisa then felt something grab a hold of her arms and pull her up.

"Time to wake up," said a man

"What do you want?"

"The boss wants to see you," said the man pushing her in front of him. "Now walk, and don't try anything or your Priestess will get it," said the man as she began to walk. Alexisa watched as her surroundings began to change from the dark and dampness of where she was being kept to a lighter, warmer place. "Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Just keep walking," said the man as he pushed her forward some more. He led her to a room that was bare of most furniture; there was a bed in the wall and a table and chairs in the center of the room. The man pushed her towards the table then turned and left the room, Alexisa could hear the locking of the door as she closed it. As soon as the door closed a young women stepped out from behind a screen that was at the far end of the room.

Alexisa looked at the women, she appeared to be the same age as Miaka, and from the same world as well, since she wore an identical uniform. "Who are you? What do you want form me?" asked Alexisa as she looked around the room.

"Don't worry we are completely alone here. Nakago is not here," said the girl as she walked towards the table and sat down. "As for who I am. I am Yui, Priestess of Seiryu."

"Yui, you mean Miaka's friend?"

"She is not my friend, she left me alone!" yelled Yui as she shot from the chair.

"Yui, please listen to me, you weren't raped, Nakago stopped the before they could do anything."

"No I don't believe you."

"Listen to me Yui, you have to believe me, I am telling you the truth," said Alexisa looking at her.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know that Miaka would never leave you, you know that you are still friends, after all you have been through you know her. Now will you please forgive Miaka ad stop this fighting?" asked Alexisa as she looked at Yui. Yui's eyes were starting to tear up and she had begun to back away form the table. "No your wrong. Miaka left me here all alone in this world. You have no idea the pain that I experienced here!" yelled Yui at her.

"No Yui, you're wrong."

Yui looked at her with tears streaming down her face, she was about to reply when she ran to the door and had the guard open the door, once it was open she ran from the room. Alexisa watched the young girl leave the room; she hoped that her words had gotten to the girl, so she would forgive Miaka. Once the door closed again Alexisa searched the room for an object to cut the ropes that bound her writs. She found a vase that was sitting on the table she moved her way to it and broke it by knocking it on the floor. She bent down and picked up a large shard and began to cut the ropes. She missed several times and cut into her own writs but she was abele to cut the ropes free. Once the rope dropped to the floor she stood up and ran towards the door. She tried the handle and found it locked that she assumed it would be. She looked around the room again and did not find any other ways to get out of the room, just the door that she entered. She hoped that only one guard was guarding the door, she backed up from the door a few paces and kicked open the door startling the guard on the other side. She quickly knocked the guard to the ground and ran down the hall. 'Pretty sure someone else heard that, so need to find the others ASAP, and get the hell out of here,' thought Alexisa as she continued to run down the hall.

"Chichiri, why did you do that?" asked Tasuki as he sat under a tree.

"I had to you know, if I hadn't we all would be trapped right now you know."

"I still don't see why would could not fight him," said Tasuki crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has a barrier up, it would be impossible to fight him, and our powers are non existent you know,"

"I still don't like running away, it's stupid, and now how are we going to find Alexisa and Miaka now?" asked Tasuki as he looked at Chichiri.

"We will find the don't worry you know. Come on I think the coast is clear," said Chichiri as he jumped out of the tree.

"Hey, wait a minute will ya," said Tasuki as he fell from the tree and landed with a thud next to Chichiri.

"You need to work on your landings you know."

"Shut up," said Tasuki as he glared at his friend.

Alexisa looked into the hall from where she had hid. Guards now swarmed the halls looking for her and she could barley dodge them, and she could not keep just knocking them out, so she hid. 'Still no luck in finding any of them, and I can't use my powers because of that Blondie's barrier,' thought Alexisa as she ducked out of the light as yet another guard passed by the room she was hiding in. 'I can't keep on hiding, I need to be able to walk the halls and find Tamahome.' She looked out the door once more and saw that the hall was clear, she opened thee door and crept out into the hall, she managed to reach the end of the hall before a guard that had just turned the corner spotted her.

"Hey, you stop right there," yelled the guard. Alexisa ignored the man and took off running down the hall hoping that she would find a way out of the building. She was rewarded when she turned yet another corner and saw a door that the end of the hallway that was open showing the night sky. 'Yes,' she thought with a smiling coming to her face. She doubled her ace to reach the door faster when a figure stepped out from the shadows, and her hoped died. One name came to her lips as she slowed her pace.

"Nakago," she whispered as she looked at him.

"Did you think that you could escape me that easily did you?" he asked as he looked past her at he guards that pursued her. "Leave, I can handle her, go back to your post," Alexisa stopped in front of him, she looked back at the guards retreating backs and she knew that she was cornered, there was no way that she was going to be getting away from him. She felt him grab her arm and drag her towards the door, "Did you really think that stunt you pulled back there would work, trying to fool Lady Yui," he said as he directed her around the building.

"Figured it could not hurt, but it looks like you have her under your control," said Alexisa trying to twist her arm free of his grab.

"So you figured it out, well to bad you won't be able to tell her the truth," said Nakago as he turned another corner.

"How could you do that to her? Making her believe that she was raped?"

"That was all Lady Yui's doing, I just never relieved the truth to her, she is much more use full thinking that the Priestess of Suzaku is her enemy," said Nakago.

"Sir," said a figure walking up behind them. Nakago and Alexisa turned and faced the man and Alexisa started wide-eyed at him.

"Tamahome? What are you doing?" asked Alexisa alarmed at seeing the Suzaku warrior dressed in black and bowing down to Nakago.

"Report."

"The Priestess was seen running into the woods towards the tree, what are your orders?" asked Tamahome

"Go to her and kill her."

"Tamahome, what in the hell are you doing? You are a Suzaku warrior, sworn to protect Miaka. Tamahome wake up!" yelled Alexisa at him as he got to his feet and walked off down the hall.

"What have you done to him you basted?"

"Do not worry, Tamahome is the same man, just his memories have been altered, now if you will excuse me," said Nakago stopping a guard that passed by him. "See that she sent to the dungeons, and make sure she stays there this time," said Nakago passing her off to the guard as he turned his back to her wan walked off after Tamahome.

Alexisa watched Nakago's retreating back; she could not believe that Tamahome would turn on them, how could he forget all about Miaka. From what the others told her Tamahome and Miaka were madly in love now here he was walking off to kill her like she is a real enemy. All she knew was that something he had to be stopped. The guard had taken her arm and was leading her back inside towards the inner walls of the palace, she ken that she had to escape now before she lost her chance, Alexisa pretended to trip and fall to the ground, the guard stopped to help her up and that is when she rushed him. She knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the floor. Alexisa no longer cared about keep a low profile all she cared about now was getting to that tree before the fake Tamahome got there and killed Miaka. She ran out of the building and into the surrounding woods, hoping that she was going towards that damn tree. She ran and she was rewarded with seeing the top if the tree within a few minutes, seeing the tree Alexisa doubled her speed trying to get to that tree. After running hard for five minutes Alexisa reached the base of the tree, in time to see Miaka and the fake Tamahome standing underneath of it.

"Miaka, Get away from him!" yelled Alexisa from the edge of the clearing, but Miaka did not take her warning and was knocked to the ground. 'God that girl, she is going to get her self killed,' thought Alexisa as she ran to Miaka.

"Idiot, why didn't you listen to me?" asked Alexisa as she reached Miaka.

"Tamahome?" whispered Miaka in shock.

"He is not Tamahome, Miaka," she said as she stood in font of her and looked at the man that stood before them.

"No you're wrong, I am Tamahome, just an improved version," he said looking at Alexisa, with an evil glare.

"I won't let you hurt Miaka."

"Then I will have to remove you first," he said moving towards her.

Alexisa stood her ground and prepared to fight him, she knew that he was not himself but right now all that mattered was protecting Miaka from danger, even if that danger came from once a fellow warrior. Tamahome threw a punch directed at her head but Alexisa side stepped and backed away from him, he came after her with more punches but she just dodged them.

"Come on now, little girl, this won't be much fun unless you fight back!" yelled Tamahome as he ran towards her drawing out nun chucks. Alexisa raised her arms in front of her face to protect herself from his attack but instead of hitting her in the head he kicked her legs out from under her and stood over her, his nun chucks stretched between both hands.

"Aren't you going to fight back, I am not even breaking a sweat," he said looking down at her.

"Tamahome listen to me, you have to remember who you are."

"Didn't I tell you that I know who I am, you and that girl over there are the enemy's and I have to remove you," he said kneeling down and punching Alexisa in the stomach repeatedly.

"TAMAHOME, NO STOP IT," cried Miaka from the base of the tree.

Tamahome looked over to where she was and started walking towards her.

"Tamahome, please stop this," pleaded Miaka as he came closer to her.

"Miaka, it won't work, he can't hear you. He's not the same man you knew," said Alexisa as she tried to get up off the ground. "No matter how much you call to him, he won't answer," said as she got to her feet and stumbled towards the tree as well.

"Hello, Priestess, do you want me to kill you now or should your friend be first?" he asked when he stood in front of her.

"Tamahome, don't you dare touch her!" yelled a voice from the woods.

Alexisa stopped in her tracks and looked around for the voice, to see two men coming out form the bushes.

"Chichiri, Tasuki," said Alexisa as she saw them come into the light.

"So if it isn't the Suzaku warriors, come to save your pitiful Priestess have you?" asked Tamahome.

"Tamahome, what has gotten into you, you know?"

"Nothing, I finally feel free."

"Chichiri, something has been done to him, that's not Tamahome," yelled Alexisa from where she stood.

'Kill the warriors of Suzaku and kill the Priestess' rang through Tamahome's mind as he stood there watching these people talk, he turned around and raised his weapons above his head to strike Miaka.

Alexisa saw Tamahome about to hit Miaka, she ran towards her, she needed to protect her at all costs that is why she was bought here, if Miaka was to die all was lost. Alexisa ran and picked up Miaka just in time to save her from the blow by Tamahome, but she was hit instead. Chichiri and Tasuki ran over to Alexisa, she had run closer to the edge of the clearing to get away form Tamahome.

"You two watch after Miaka," said Alexisa handing over her to the warriors.

"Chichiri, stay here with Alexisa, I'll take care of him," said Tasuki standing up.

"No, you are to stay here. You need to find a way back to Konan, get Miaka out of here. I will fight him."

"Are you crazy? You can't fight him."

"I don't care what you say Tasuki, you are to stay here and protect Miaka, don't worry about me. Chichiri, find a way to break this barrier of Nakago's so you can get Miaka to safety," said Alexisa as she ran towards the tree and Tamahome.

"What is she thinking?" asked Tasuki

"Protecting us, that is all she thinks about now," said Chichiri with his mask in hand. Tasuki looked at his friend and then looked back out to where Alexisa now stood, about to fight Tamahome.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," said Tasuki

"I do to,"

Alexisa looked at her opponent; she knew that Tamahome possessed soupier Martial Arts skill, so her training in the Martial Arts would come in handy, but she did not know if she could relay on his power that lay in her body. 'If only Taitsukun said something about spells and affecting power use,' thought Alexisa as she looked at Tamahome. Other than that though she did not know what her opponent had in store for her. She stood looking and waiting for him to attack, even though she did not wish to harm him, she knew that to survive this fight she was going to have to fight back. She just hoped that Chichiri would break the barrier soon; she could not hold him off forever.

"So are we going to fight or just stand here looking at each other?"

"Have it your way," said Alexis as she charged Tamahome hoping to catch him off guard. Tamahome dodged her attack easily and spun around to hit her in the middle of her back with his elbow, Alexisa fell to the ground.

"Thought you wanted to fight," taunted Tamahome as he walked around her.

"Don't worry I am just getting warmed up," she said pushing herself up to her hands and knees, as Tamahome kicked her in her side, she fell back to the ground in pain.

Tamahome walked around her and waited for her to get up, "I grow tire of having to wait for you," he said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Alexisa stood on her feet but clutched her side. Tamahome walked closer to her and attack once more. Alexisa summoned her remaining strength and lunged at Tamahome, throwing punches and kicks to different areas of his body, some of her hits connected others he was able to brush off. Her attack lasted about five minutes; her last punch was easily avoided by Tamahome as he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards into the tree.

"Is this all that the Guardian of Suzaku has in store? I was expecting more of a challenge," said Tamahome walking towards her. "Has the mighty Suzaku Guardian finally fallen?" he asked kneeling down next to her. Alexisa watched as he knelt besides her and whispered comments into her ear. "If you no longer wish to fight then, I will go and kill the Priestess," he said getting up and walking towards where Miaka and the others were.

"TAMAHOME! Your fight is with me," said Alexisa getting up using the tree as support and walking towards him, only to be kicked back again against the same tree, this time Alexisa did not show any signs of getting up.

Tasuki watched the fight between Alexisa and Tamahome, he had to admit that she was pretty good, but he could tell that she was not going to last much longer as she was kicked back against the tree for a second time, he stood up but was stopped again by Chichiri.

"No Tasuki let her handle this."

"She is not going to last, we need to get her out of there."

"We can't do anything at the moment you know."

"Chichiri, I am going to open a portal, use it to get out of here," Chichiri heard in his mind, he looked over to where Alexisa was slumped against the tree and saw her eyes meet his, he also saw her lips move and mummer a spell under her breath. "I am using the last of my strength to summon this, so use it and get out of here," he heard again as a portal opened up beside him. Chichiri looked back and forth between Alexisa and the portal, he knew he had get Miaka out of here but he did not want to leave Alexisa behind.

"Tasuki, come on we're leaving," said Chichiri gathering Miaka in his arms and walking over to the portal.

"Leaving? What about Alexisa?"

"Don't worry about her, she can take care of herself, we have to get Miaka out of here," said Chichiri as he approached the portal. Tasuki looked to where Alexisa was slumped against the tree and a voice popped into his head.

"Tasuki, you better get the hell out of here. NOW," he heard Alexisa 's yell into his head. He took one final look at Alexisa and stepped into the portal and vanished. Alexisa watched him leave and after the portal was gone she collapsed.

Tasuki, Miaka, and Chichiri arrived in Konan at the palace in the throne room, where they were asked a million questions.

"Where's Alexisa?"

"What took you so long?"

"Where's Tamahome?"

Out of all these questions only Chichiri answered one as he passed Miaka to Mits so he could take her to her room to rest. Tasuki sat and started at the wall that they had just come though. Again questions were asked and Chichiri answered one.

"She stayed behind."

This one statement roused another series of questions.

"Please Chichiri, tell us everything that happened over there," said Hotohori taking a seat and looking at his friend.

Chichiri waited until the others had found a seat and began to tell everyone of what had happened while they were in Kuto. "So she stayed behind to make sure we got out ok," said Chichiri finishing up the series of events that bought them here.

"That is like her thought isn't it," said Nuriko "Leave it to Alexisa to go and do something as stupid as this,"

"Why would she do it?" asked Tasuki in a very low voice from the corner.

"We all know the reason for it, she is the Guardian of Suzaku, she would come back with it is my duty," said Nuriko crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling.

"We have to go after her!" yelled Tasuki standing up and looking at everyone.

"Tasuki, Nakago will be waiting for us, he knows we will come after her, you know."

"I know that, but we need to get her out of there."

"No one is saying that we should leave her there, but we need to proceed with caution, said Nuriko as he walked over towards Tasuki. "If we go there without a plan then we won't be much help to Alexisa,"

"Chichiri, Tasuki," said Hotohori standing up. "Please tell us all that you know about the layout f the Kuto palace, so we can start to create a plan to retrieve Alexisa from Kuto."

Tasuki and Chichiri told Hotohori all that they knew of the palace and guards.

"Can't you just transform into a guard or something and walk around till our find here?" asked Tasuki after they had been trying to figure out a plan for a few hours to retrieve Alexisa.

"I would you know, but it just would not be logical. I could wonder the halls for hours, you know," said Chichiri looking at his friend.

"Chichiri is right we need a plan, but I think we should rest for tonight," said Hotohori getting up from the table.

"What about Alexisa? We are just going to leave to in Kuto for the night?"

"I am afraid we are, we can't do anything now, we all need rest, we will need our rest and strength to pull this off," said Hotohori walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"He can't be serious?" asked Tasuki as he looked at Chichiri. " We are just going to leave her there?"

"His Highness is right, we all need rest," he replied as well, walking out the door, leaving Tasuki to stare at his back. 'They may need rest, but I sure as hell don't. Just hold on a bit longer Alexisa, I'm coming,' thought Tasuki as he to walked out of the door and into the Konan palace halls.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Here it is folks, the next chpater... hope it's good. Been really happy with the reiviews that I have gotten, and I am sorry that I could not update sooner, my life is getting insane at the moment. But here is the next edition to the story... ummm can't think of anything else that I wanted to say. Ummmmm... oh yea, thanks for your patentice(sp?) I now I butchered that, I have been up for way to long and there is no end in site. God I hate mid-terms. I am going to TRY to update again in the middle of the month, I can't promise anything but I am going to try, I think I have most of the next chapter done, in my head, just need to find the time to write it down. So at long last here it is folks, happy reading...

-JediMadchen86

Alexisa woke with her arms above her head and she was sitting on a cold hard surface. Her head hung down so she opened her eyes and saw her lap, "Where am I?" asked Alexisa as she opened her eyes to see darkness around her. She raised her head and rested it on the wall that she was against. "That's right, I'm in Kuto," said Alexisa as she closed her eyes against the pain she now felt from her arms. She kept her eyes closed until she heard footsteps approaching; she opened her eyes slowly and looked for the approaching person.

"How could a weak girl like you break my barrier?" asked a familiar voice

"That explains why it was so weak then," said Alexisa weakly

Nakago nodded his head and two guards walked into the cell and unchained her arms from the wall and pulled her to the center of the room where they chained her arms above her head again.

"How did you break my barrier?" asked Nakago again as he walked into the cell with a whip in his hands.

"Did not take that much, simple really," said Alexisa as she raised her head to look at him, just in time to be hit by Nakago.

"You insulting little brat," said Nakago lifting the whip under her chin. "It was nice of you to save our friends, but to bad you won't see them again," said Nakago as he cracked the whip on her back. Alexisa cried out in pain the first two times what the whip connected to her back but after the fifth time she fainted from the pain. Nakago and the guards left Alexisa hanging in the middle of the cell.

Tasuki walked to his room, grabbed a bag and turned to leave the room.

"You think, we are letting you go alone?" asked a voice as someone walked out form behind the door jam.

"Nuriko? What are you talking about?"

"You think you are the only one worried about her?" he asked walking in to the room.

"No, I just…"

"We are all worried about her, but I know you to. You are pig headed and impatient," said Nuriko as he walked next to Tasuki putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just. I want her back here." Said Tasuki looking up at his friend.

"Well it's going to be a suicide mission if you go by yourself, but maybe two of us will have a chance," said Nuriko

"Make that three Nuriko," said Chichiri walking into the room as well.

"You guys,"

"You really think that we would let you go by yourself," said Chichiri walking towards them. "Shall we get going?" asked Chichiri as he looked at his friends.

"Yea,"

"Yea, let's go bring her back," said Tasuki as he followed Nuriko and Chichiri out of his room. The group of three walked towards the stables and readied three horses for their journey. They packed light wanting to return home as quickly as possible. They got on their horses and raced out of Konan. They rode hard for the next day and reached Kuto by nightfall. They left their horses outside of the capital and snuck in during the night, they stayed to the shadows and they reached the palace.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Tasuki as they hid in one of the gardens.

"Well we need to find out where they are keeping her, more than likely down in the dungeons," said Chichiri

"How are we going to get down there?" asked Nuriko

"What we need is a distraction, that will allow Tasuki to run in and rescues her," said Chichiri looking at Nuriko.

"You want me to be the distraction?"

"You are the best for it, but if you see Nakago don't try to fight him, just run and we will meet up outside the city," said Chichiri

"So what do I get to do?"

"Just get their attention and start throwing around their guys,"

"That it? That' easy,"

"Just don't get to cocky," said Tasuki as he and Chichiri ran off towards another place to hid.

Nuriko watched them run to the other side of the garden and ran towards a group of guards that were standing down a hallway. "Hey boys, you looking for some action!" yelled Nuriko towards them as he ran off opposite of where Chichiri and Tasuki were hiding.

"Let's go," said Chichiri as he saw the guards turn the corner in pursuit of Nuriko. Tasuki and Chichiri ran off down the hall searching for Alexisa, they opened doors hoping to find her but they were not successful, they eventually found the hall leading to the dungeons an they raced down the hall.

"Keep your guard up, we don't know where Nakago is," said Chichiri as he took the lead running down the hall towards the cells, with Tasuki close on his heels.

"Which one do you think she's in?"

"Don't know, we have to check all of them," said Chichiri as he turned his head and found her cell. "Tasuki, over here," he yelled as he ran to her.

Hearing his friend cal his name Tasuki looked over and saw her. Her clothes were in ruined hanging off her body and her arms were chained to the ceiling. "Alexisa," he whispered as he saw her. Chichiri opened the door with keys that they found on a guard that they knocked down earlier. Tasuki walked into the cell and she began to stir.

"Come to whip me some more Nakago?" she asked very weakly

"Alexisa, it's me," said Tasuki as he walked closer to her.

"Tasuki?" she asked raising her head. "What are you doing here?"

"You think we would leave you here?" asked Chichiri as he sorted through the keys to find the one that would unlock her arms from the chains; he opened one and her arm feel to her side. "Tasuki, help me," said Chichiri as he went to unlock her other arm. Tasuki moved to her right side and put his arm around her back, she cried out in pain with the contact and Tasuki looked and saw the many wounds that were on her back from a whip. Chichiri released her other arm from the chains and she began to fall to the ground, but Tasuki caught her before she fell. His arms again rested on her back and she cried out again in pain.

"We need to get her to Mits," said Tasuki looking at Chichiri.

"Tasuki," she said weakly. "Hey, don't worry your safe," he watched her, as he saw her eyes close in what he hoped was sleep.

"Can you carry her?"

"Yea," said Tasuki as he moved and rested her on his back. "Hey, don't worry we are getting you out of here," said Tasuki once she was on his back. He stood up and walked out of the cell and back down the hall. Once they reached the main halls, they were empty.

"Nuriko, must be keeping them busy, come on let's go," said Chichiri as he took off running down the hall to the exit.

Tasuki and Chichiri ran down the hall towards the door they entered the palace in only to find Nuriko fighting off several guards.

"Nuriko, we need an exit," yelled Tasuki as they came closer to him.

"Coming up," asked Nuriko as he pushed his way through several soldiers to the door. Tasuki and Chichiri followed close behind him and they ran to the door shoved it open and they were back in the gardens.

"I think we out stayed our visit, you know," said Chichiri throwing his kasa down on the ground. "Come on," said Chichiri as he stepped on it and began to sink into the kasa, Nuriko and Tasuki followed him. As they sunk into the kasa Tasuki looked back at Alexisa. "See we're going home," he said before they were transported back to Konan.

Once they reappeared in Konan Chichiri ran to get Mits, Nuriko went to inform everyone else of their arrival, and Tasuki carried Alexisa to her room. Tasuki was about to lay her on the bed when he remember the wounds on her back, so he stood in the center of the room waiting for Mits to come.

"Where am I?"

"Alexisa, you awake," said Tasuki as he looked back on the girl on his back.

"Genrou, is that you?"

"Will you stop callin me that. Who else would it be?" he asked when her door was opened, Tasuki could see all their smiling faces but those smiles vanished as soon as they saw her. Mits walked over to her and looked at the wounds on her back.

"Tasuki, please set her on the bed, face down please," he said as he walked towards the bed, setting a bag on the ground next to the bed. Tasuki walked over to the bed and gentling laid her down.

"Now please leave,"

Tasuki looked at him, then looked at Alexisa's still form. "Tasuki, come on. Let Mits get to work,' said Nuriko as he put his hand in his friends shoulder and led him from the room. Everyone gathered outside of Alexisa's room waiting for Mits to come out. Some like Nuriko and Chichiri sat on the railing outside, while Chiriko played his flute, Hotohori and Miaka talked quietly among them, and Tasuki paced back and forth in front of her door.

"For the love of god Tasuki, stop pacing," cried Nuriko after and hour of watching him walk back and forth.

"What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, but if you continue to pace them there will be another person who needs medical attention," said Nuriko as he slid off the railing and walked towards Tasuki. Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's shirt and was about to raise him off the ground when the door behind them opened, revealing a weaken Mits leaning on the doorframe.

"How is she?" Tasuki asked

"Fine, but weak, she will need to rest for a few days," he said as he slid down the door.

"Mitsukake, are you all right, you know?" asked Chichiri as he went to his side.

"I'll be fine, I just used up a lot of strength,"

"Let's get you back to our room you know," said Chichiri as he helped Mits to his feet and to his room. Tasuki watched Chichiri turn a corner heading to Mits room, and then he looked into Alexisa's room. He walked into her room and saw her lying on the bed, face down. Her entire upper half of her body was covered with bandages, her left arm was also wrapped in bandages and laying next to her on the bed. Tasuki walked closer to her and saw that her face was in no better shape, her upper lip was swollen, she had a cut above her right eye, it was also swollen. Tasuki walked to the chair that was sitting beside her bed, he was about to take her hand when she began to stir.

"Where am I?" she mumbled out.

Tasuki hearing her wake kneeled down by her side and looked at her. "Hey it's ok, your back,"

"Genrou? That you?"

"Yea, it's me," he said looking at her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in Kuto?"

"Your not in Kuto, your home, you're in Konan,"

"Home?" she asked trying to look around but only to be stopped by pain.

"Don't move, you're hurt pretty badly."

"Nakago.." she said before she fell back asleep.

Tasuki watched her fall into a deep sleep, he sat back down in the chair next to her bed and watched over her.

"How is she?" asked Miaka walking into the room.

Tasuki looked towards the door to see Miaka leaning against the doorframe.

"I think she is going to be ok," said Tasuki getting up from the chair.

"Did Tamahome do that?" she asked sadly

"No, I don't think so," he said walking towards her. "She said one name before she went to sleep, though,"

"Nakago?"

"Yea, I think that basted did this," he said looking into the room at her.

"Don't worry, Tasuki. I'm sure she will be fine," said Miaka looking up at him.

"Yea, I just hope your right," he said as she walked back into the room and sat back down beside her. Miaka watched Tasuki sit down and keep a vile at her beside, she turned to leave Tasuki alone with his thoughts.

Miaka wondered the halls thinking about what Tasuki said, that Nakago not Tamahome had injured Alexisa that badly, she just hoped that he was right. She remembered that night when they had left Alexisa behind in Kuto so that Tasuki and Chichiri could bring her self back here. She could not help to think that come of Alexisa's injures were because of her, if only she was stronger than no one would not to get hurt protecting her all the time. First Yui was hurt, and made to believe that Miaka left her in this world, then Tamahome was taken from her and turned against her, now. 'Now Alexisa is hurt badly and it's all my fault,' thought Miaka as she walked the halls. Miaka walked the halls until she came to Tamahome's room, she stopped in front of the doors afraid to enter, since she knew that he was not going to be there. She raised her right hand and it hovered over the doorknob, she opened the door and his familiar scent washed over her. His room was perfect just the way he left it, even his clothes that he had been wearing earlier that day, before he left were stacked neatly on the bed, as if he had just gone out. Miaka walked into the room and over to the bed, she lightly touched the clothes and hugged them to her. Se inhaled his scent, imaging that he was here holding her in his arms, but she knew that not to be true. 'He attacked one of his own, he tried to kill Alexisa, and he had a cold look in his eyes when I called to him,' she thought as she slumped to her knees hugging his clothes. 'The Tamahome that I knew is no longer there, the man that I know would not try to kill a fellow warrior,' she thought as tears ran down the side of her face and onto the clothes that she clutched to her chest.

Nuriko wondered the halls of the palace thinking about what the next move should be, he was happy that Alexisa was back with them, but he knew that Miaka was still heartbroken over not having Tamahome back. He wanted to console Miaka somehow but he did to know how, she had always been a happy person, but ever since, they came back from Kuto, she was down. Nuriko knew Miaka enough to know that not having Tamahome here was saddening her. Even though Miaka put on that smile of hers and said that she was fine Nuriko could tell that the girl was not fine, she was strong but not having the one you love near you would break even the strongest person. Nuriko found himself walking towards the sleeping quarters of all the warriors, he was going to talk to Miaka to cheer her up, when he heard sobbing coming from a vacant room. He walked to the door and realized that it was Miaka weeping in Tamahome's old room. He stood outside and peeked his head inside to see the young girl clutching his old clothes to her chest and sobbing over them whispering his name. He watched her until her sobbing died down a bit and she sat there whispering his name over and over again. Nuriko moved into the room and called her name.

"Miaka,"

The girl looked up with tears running down her cheeks. "Nuriko, I want him back," she said looking up at him. "I need him"

"I know Miaka, don't worry we will get him back," said Nuriko as he approached her.

"But, how could he do that. His eyes were so cold, and distant."

Nuriko walked to her side and kneeled down beside her. "Miaka," he said hugging the girl to him. "We will get him back, don't worry. Remember he said that he would return to you, ad he will, just believe in yourself, and everything will work out. Ok," said Nuriko looking Miaka in the eyes.

"Nuriko, thanks," said Miaka smiling up at her friend.

"Now, come on, let's go see Alexisa," said Nuriko standing up and reaching a hand down to help Miaka up.

"Yea, let's go," said Miaka taking his hand and walking out of the room and down the hall to Alexisa's room.

They came to the room and Tasuki was still keeping watch. He told him that she had not woken up since Mits looked at her. The three sat in the room, talking about things that were happening in the palace, and Chichiri, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mits, all carrying food, soon joined them.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Tasuki when he saw them standing at the door.

"Well to tell you the truth the dining hall was empty without you all, so I thought to bring the dining hall to you, and His Highness agreed," said Chiriko smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"FOOOD!!" cried Miaka as she saw the plates upon plates of food between all of her friends. An extra table, and several extra chairs where bought into the room for everyone to sit down and enjoy a meal. They all talked and laughed just like before their lives became so intermixed and chaotic. During the meal Alexisa woke again, this time no one noticed since they were all laughing at the antics of Tasuki and Nuriko. She watched as all her friends, smiled, laughed, and just had fun. Even Hotohori could be seen in a food fight that soon broke out in the group. She smiled what little she could then she went back to sleep, none of her friends even noticed that she woke up. The food disappeared and they all filtered out of the room, Tasuki waited until all his friends had left the room then returned next to Alexisa's side.

"Never thought I would see His Highness in a food fight," he heard Alexisa say as he sat back down.

"Alexisa! You woke up? Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.

"It looked like all of you were having fun, I did not want to interrupt. You know Genrou, you don't have to watch me all night, and I'm not going to walk off."

"I know that, hell if you can walk after that it would be a miracle." At the mention of the wounds that she received she grew quite, and her eyes looked downward. "Sorry did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I know that it must have been hard for you to go through that,"

"Genrou, can we not talk about that? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Why would I yell at you?"

"I keep on calling you Genrou, and I thought you hated me calling you that?" said Alexisa as she fell off to sleep once more.

"I don't mind much anymore," said Tasuki looking down at her as she slept. He leaned back in the chair and dozed off to sleep.

Tasuki awoke to birds chirping and sunlight shining on his face; he opened his eyes to see that Alexisa was still sleeping peacefully. He got up form the chair he slept in and walked over to eh window stretching and yawning as he walked. He opened the window to allow the nice spring air blow through the room. Once the window was opened he walked back to the chair, he was about to sit down when his stomach grumbled, he looked at Alexisa and knew that she had probably not had anything to eat in a while. He did not want to leave, but he was hungry, so he walked to the door, opened it and looked back at her. Her eyes were still closed he took one last look at her then walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen for some food. Once he reached the kitchen, the cooks were already up and had started to cook breakfast. He asked the cooks for a small meal, and he left with two plates filled with fruit, and bread. He went back to the room and sat down at the table. He began to eat when he noticed Alexisa stirring and waking up.

"Morning," he said grabbing some bread and walking over to her. "You hungry?"

"I'm starving," she said as she tried to push herself up, but to only hiss in pain as she did.

"Easy, I don't think your back is ready for movement yet," he said as he helped her lay back down.

"Then can you hand me some food, guess I am going to eat in bed," she said smiling.

"Sure thing," he said handing her a small loaf of bread.

"Has anything new happened since I've been out?"

"Not really, no, just that we need to find a way to get him back," said Tasuki with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, Tamahome?"

"Yea, him,"

"He has a name Genrou," she said taking a small bite out of the bread.

"I know he does, but…" started Tasuki before he was cut off by another voice.

"Hello," said Nuriko walking into the room with a plate of food.

"Nuriko, what are you doing here?" asked Alexisa looking at her friend.

"Well I thought that I would bring you breakfast but I see that someone has beat me to it," he said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you Nuriko," said Alexisa. Tasuki got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to get the food Nuriko had bought and placed it on the table.

"So how are you?" asked Nuriko taking Tasuki place.

"Pretty good, it's hard to move though."

"You had us worried there, when Tasuki bought you back you were pretty beat up."

"Nuriko, don't mention it," said Tasuki from behind his friend

Nuriko looked at Tasuki and saw that he was just starting at the food, and he saw that Alexisa grew quite at the mention of her wounds. "I'm sorry, I did not know."

"That's ok Nuriko, it is just something that I don't want to talk about yet," said Alexisa looking at him.

"Did Mits say when he could heal you?"

"Not to me, no, but I think he was going to do it tonight I think."

"Well I think His Highness wanted to talk with me, so I'll be back later so we can chat more ok," said Nuriko as he got up from the chair and walked towards out the door.

"Hey, Tasuki, you ok?" asked Alexisa from the bed.

Hearing Alexisa's voice he looked up at her and started. "Tasuki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, do you want anything else to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

Alexisa watched as Tasuki gathered the empty plates from the table. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the mater," he said as he picked up the plates and walked towards the door.

"Don't blame yourself Genrou, I'm hurt because of the choices that I made, you had nothing to do with it."

"I know that," he said as he walked out the door, and closing it behind him. "But I should have protected you," he said as he leaned against the closed door.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, I know that I am posting this in October, but it is going to be September's update. Since I know that I might not get the chace to update again in a few days, I am putting this up now. So no complaints. I think most of this chapter is free from typos, but I am not perfect, so bear with me. Umm that is about it. Again thanks to those of you who did review, I am almost at 10, which makes me happy. :) So yea that is it. Hold it two more things. One; Happy Halloween to everyone. Two; To those who are old enough you better vote on Tuesday, I don't care wo you vote for just vote. I am begging you. People of my generation (early 20s) this election will affect us most of all, since this is ou future. So please vote, I don't care if you vote McCain, or Obama. All i ask is to vote.

Thanks Again,

JediMadchen86

Now with the story...........

Alexisa watched Tasuki leave her room, and she was glad to be alone. She was glad that her friends worried about her and everything, but how she missed being able to be alone. Given that she still could not move from her bed, but just the fact that she could think over her thoughts and not be concerned with others being in the room. Alexisa bought her right and left arm up under her pillow and rested her head back down, winching as pain burned through her back. 'Ok, so maybe I should heal myself, I would love to get up, at least change the way that I have been laying down. Well here's goes nothing,' thought Alexisa as she closed her eyes and concentrated on drawing out Mits power to heal. She felt a small power in her hand and she tried to peel the light that was in her mind over her entire body healing it in the process. As she concentrated she could feel the areas that the light touch be healed, she pulled on the light more and more stretching it over her body. After a few minutes the light enveloped her body, the light only glowed for a minute or so before it vanished. Alexisa opened her eyes ad she no longer felt pain from any of her injures. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, once she sat up she unwrapped the bandages from around her mid section, all that was left under them was clear skin, no trace of the cuts she had received. Alexisa took the rest of the bandages off from her body and sat in bed with the sheets around her. 'Well not that is done, time to go get some food,' thought Alexisa as she slid to the side of the bed, and placed her feet on the floor, only to get dizzy the moment she stood up. 'Well maybe more sleep would be better,' thought Alexisa as she looked at the bed. 'But I really don't want to go back to that,' she thought as she dragged the pillow and blanket on the ground and fell asleep.

"Guardian you must wake up! Hurry, a warrior is in danger!"

Alexis jolted awake and saw that the sky had turned to night, 'How long I sleep,' she thought as she got up from the floor and walked out to the hall way. Once in the hall she saw guards running around, she asked what was happening. Hotohori and Tamahome were about to duel in the West Plaza (someone correct me if this is wrong, don't think they ever mentioned where they fought in the anime). Alexisa ran off to the West Plaza hoping that she was not to let. 'What the hell is Hotohori thinking, fighting Tamahome, doesn't that man know we need him,' thought Alexisa as she ran. Once she reached the West Plaza she saw Hotohori and Tamahome standing at the ready about to fight one another. She used Tasuki's speed and ran in between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked looking at Hotohori

"Move, he has come to kill Miaka, but will have to fight me first."

"No one is going to kill anyone," she said looking at Tamahome.

"Tamahome, listen to me. Remember who you are, remember that you are a warrior of Suzaku, meant to protect Miaka, not kill her," said Alexisa as she looked at Tamahome.

"Guardian of Suzaku, so sorry I did not kill you when I had the chance, a mistake I will soon remedy," shouted Tamahome as he ran towards her.

"Tamahome, listen to me," shouted Alexisa back as he dodged his attack. "We are your friends, I know you can hear me."

"Stop talking and fight me," shouted Tamahome running towards her again. 'Not this again, please Suzaku, I ask you to help him,' she thought as she jumped into the air above Tamahome. When she was in the air a red light emitted from Alexisa and shot towards Tamahome, and surrounded him. The light circled Tamahome and absorbed into his body. Tamahome dropped the sword in his hands and raised his hands on both sides f his head, yelling in pain. Alexisa watched as the light entered his body, 'Please Tamahome return to us, for Miaka's sake,' thought Alexisa as she slowly floated back down to the ground. She reached the ground and looked to where Tamahome was now on his knees, she hoped that the power from Suzaku would bring him back, as she watched she saw a glow from the middle of his forehead, and then darkness as she fainted.

The red light shot from Tamahome's body and returned to Alexisa, once the light returned to Alexisa she collapsed onto the ground. Tamahome released his hands from his head and looked around.

"Huh, where am I? Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked up from the ground.

Seeing that his friend was back to normal a smile broke out on his face, "Tamahome, welcome back," he said looking at his friend.

"Back to normal? Why am I in Konan? The last thing I remember Miaka and I agreed to meet under the moon at night," he said as he looked around, seeing others coming into the plaza.

"Tamahome," yelled a familiar voice

"Miaka?" he asked looking at the one he loved running towards him.

"TAMAHOME!" she yelled back running towards him and hugging him once they were in each other's arms.

"I sorry that I did not meet you as planned," he whispered in her ear when they were hugging each other.

Nuriko, Mits, Chichiri, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Tasuki all watched as the lovers embraced one another in the middle of the square, all were happy to see that their friend had come back, Tasuki looked over the plaza and saw Alexisa's still form on the ground.

"Alexisa!" he called as he ran over to her.

As Nuriko watched Tamahome and Miaka hug one another in the middle of the plaza he noticed that Tasuki had slipped away from his side and run off down the plaza. Seeing where he was running he noticed Alexisa as well and took off in that direction as well.

"Is she alright?" called Nuriko as he saw Tasuki bend down beside her

"I don't know, Mits over here now!" called Tasuki as he turned her over and placed her head in his arms. Mits hearing Tasuki call his name ran over to him and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Don't worry, she is sleeping, she will be fine," he said as he looked over her.

Miaka and Tamahome looked away from each other to see the rest of their friends gather around Alexisa, seeing this Miaka walked over to them, with her arms around Tamahome's waist.

"What happened?" asked Miaka when they reached the others.

"I don't know," said Tasuki gathering her in his arms.

"I know what happened, I was about to fight Tamahome, and then Alexisa appeared before us, begging Tamahome to listen, that we were his friends and not to fight us. Tamahome did not heed her warning and started to attack her. She jumped into the air to avoided an attack when a red light shot forth from her and surrounded Tamahome"

"Suzaku?"

"I could only guess that she used her powers to bring Tamahome back, but after the light entered his body, it returned to her and then she collapsed," said Hotohori looking at everyone.

"But with her injures, she should not have been able to move," said Nuriko looking down at her.

Alexisa slowly opened her eyes to see several figures around her. "Now what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Your awake," said Tasuki looking down at her.

"Yep, can someone please fill me in please," she said as she sat up.

"First of all, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Tasuki

"Huh? Oh that, simple, I healed myself," she said getting to her feet but swaying when she stood.

"You ok?" asked Tasuki moving to her side.

"Yea, just a little dizzy. So what happened? All I remember is praying to Suzaku to help Tamahome, and by the looks of it, he did," she said as she looked around and saw Miaka and Tamahome with each other arms around them.

"So that was what that was," said Tamahome

"Tamahome?"

"I remember a voice inside of my head telling me to remember, and then images of all of you. So Suzaku did that?"

"I guess, I certainly did not do anything," she said swaying again; Tasuki wrapped his arm around her side to steady her.

"I think you need sleep, after using two warriors powers in one day you must be tired, come on," said Tasuki leading her away from the group back to her room.

"I agree with Tasuki, it's been a busy night for all. We will have breakfast together tomorrow to discuss things further," said Hotohori as he looked at the group and turning to leave. Everyone else took the advice and returned to their rooms for the night.

"Genrou, I can walk," said Alexisa as they came closer to her room.

"Huh?" asked Tasuki as he let go of her side, "Oh sorry, thinking about something else,"

"Ok, well thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning to open her door.

"Alexisa."

"Yea."

"I'm glad you're all right," said Tasuki as he turned and walked down the hall to his room. Alexisa watched him turn the corner and then walked into her room. The blanket and pillow that were on the floor were she left them; she walked over, picked up them and placed them back on the bed. She sat down on the bed thinking over the events that had been happening over the past few days. 'I still have to tell the truth about Chiriko before they start the summoning, kind of glad that we are summoning him yet. Don't think I would be ready to make my choice about whose life he would take. I mean how do they expect me to let Miaka die? I mean I am spending all this damn time protecting her and then they expect me to turn around and say, "Yea, go ahead and eat her up, I don't give," are they serious?' she thought as she looked around the room. 'No point in worrying about it now, I'm to tired tonight, maybe in the morning,' she thought as she curled up on the bed not even getting under the covers to sleep. That night everyone in Konan palace slept better than they had in a while.

The next day everyone woke and headed to the dining hall to enjoy breakfast together. Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome were talking like no time had passed since the last time they ate together, Chichiri, and Hotohori were seated at the end of the table talking about the summoning. Chiriko, Mits, and Alexisa were eating quietly until a loud voice erupted throughout the room.

"I can't believe you guys!" yelled Tasuki as he walked into the room.

"Tasuki? What's wrong?" asked Miaka

"You! All of you. Acting like nothing ever happened."

"Tasuki, clam down," said Alexisa rising from her seat. "There is no reason to be angry."

"Did you forget what he did to you?"

"Are you serious? You think I could forget? How dumb do you think I am? But Tamahome is not to blame."

"That does not matter!"

"TASUKI! Tamahome is not to blame," said Alexisa looking at him. "You know that Nakago beat me not Tamahome. Yes it looked like Tamahome; but Nakago was controlling him, he had no control over his body. He was not the one who beat me to an inch of my life. It was Nakago, so if you want someone to be mad at be mad at Nakago, not Tamahome," said Alexisa, as her face grew red. Everyone in the room had grown silent, no one knew what she endured when she was in Kuto, and she had not talked about it with anyone. So hearing her yell it out over the table was shocking to them all. She looked around at everyone's shocked faces, and she knew that they were feeling sorry for her; she looked back at Tasuki's blank face and ran form the room crying. After the door closed behind her, they all looked at each other.

"I beat her?" asked Tamahome looking down at his hands

"No, you heard what she said, you were being controlled by Nakago, and she does not blame you."

"I never knew it was that bad," said Nuriko

"No one did, she never let us know," said Chichiri

"Why did she never tell us?" asked Hotohori

"She did not want you all to feel sorry for her," said Miaka "She never said anything to anyone, but I could tell she felt bad for not protecting us. I mean after all it is her duty as the Guardian of Suzaku right? She has to protect all of us, not just me, and when Tamahome was under Nakago's control, she thought she failed. That is why she kept to herself."

Everyone sat down and ate in silence, Nuriko tried to cheer them up but no one responded to his jokes. The table was being cleared and everyone was about to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Miaka was right." Hearing her voice everyone looked up and saw Alexisa come out from behind the door. "The reason that I did not tell any of you; was not because I did not trust you. I trust you all with my life, but how can you all protect Miaka, when you are worried about me right?" she said walking into the room. "And beside I can take care of myself, Genrou, don't," she held up a hand to prevent him from talking. "My role here is to protect all of you, and I will protect you, even if that means giving my life," she said looking at every single one of them. "While I was in Kuto, I was imprisoned by Nakago, he whipped and beat me quite often, every chance I got I healed myself with Mits power, but it left me very weak. I think Nakago noticed that some wounds were healing and beat me more, he wanted to know what power I had, but I would not tell him, so he beat me more. As for Tamahome," she said looking at him. "I don't blame you for what happened, I really don't, so don't blame yourself. Right now we all just need to focus on the summoning, nothing else matters," said Alexisa looking at everyone.

"What did Nakago want?" asked Miaka

"Nothing, he didn't ask me a thing, he just beat me," said Alexisa looking down at her lap. "But enough about past events, let's all be happy, after all we are summoning Suzaku soon aren't we?" asked Alexisa as she looked at Hotohori.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I had preparations started last night."

"When can we summon Suzaku?" asked Miaka

"Everything should be done in a few days, then we will be able to summon Suzaku," said Hotohori standing up "Now, if you'll excuse me I have matters of state to attend to," he said as he walked out the door.

"And I think we all have a free day," said Miaka standing up and walking close to the door. "Tamahome, aren't you coming?" she asked as she left the room. Hearing his name being called Tamahome got up from the table and followed after Miaka.

Alexisa looked to where Chiriko sat at the table and walked over to him. "Chiriko, follow me please," she said walking out of the room and down the hall. Nuriko, Tasuki, Mits, and Chichiri left the dining hall and wandered the halls of the palace.

"Alexisa? What are we doing?"

"You think I forgot about our talk that we had a while ago," said Alexisa leaning up against a railing.

"No, I have not forgotten."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to fight."

"Thought you would say that, now all we have to do is tell everyone else," said Alexisa as he pushed off the railing and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Can you think of another way, cuz I surely can't there pal," said Alexisa looking at him.

"I guess your right."

"Don't worry, I will be there, I am not going to let them harm you," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we get this over with," said Alexisa as she led the way back down the hall to Hotohori's office. They reached the door, when it flew open and an attendant walked out, he rushed by them with scrolls filling his arms. "Um, Hotohori," said Alexisa sticking her head into the office, seeing Hotohori sitting behind a desk with advisors all around him. Hearing his name being called he looked up to see Alexisa and Chiriko standing in the hall.

"Hello, Alexisa, Chiriko. I'm sorry I am quite busy and can't talk," he said looking back down at the scroll in front of him.

"Hotohori, I'm sorry but this can't wait," said Alexisa looking at him.

"Oh. What is it?"

"It is regards to the ceremony, and we need to talk privately," said Alexisa looking at the advisors that surrounded him.

"Everyone, please leave," said Hotohori as the advisors left the room. "Now, what is of such great importance," said Hotohori looking at her.

"This will be hard to understand, but please bear with me," said Alexisa "We still have to find Chiriko."

"Alexisa, what are you saying, Chiriko is standing right behind you," said Hotohori pointing to him.

"No, Majesty, this is not Chiriko, but Amiboshi, of the Seiryu Seven," she said looking at his shocked face.

"Guar…!" began Hotohori as he rose from his seat.

"Stop, don't call for guards," she said interrupting his command.

Hotohori stood behind his desk looking at Alexisa and the man before him with a shocked expression. "I demand to know what is going on!"

"Your Majesty, please forgive Alexisa. I was the one to ask her for help. It is true that I am a Seiryu warrior, but please I don't wish to fight," said Amiboshi kneeling before Hotohori.

"Please Your Majesty, please let me speak," said Alexisa bowing her head. Hotohori looked at the two people standing before him. "I demand you tell me what is going on Alexisa," he said looking at her.

"As you wish, he tells the truth. I am sorry to deceive you Your Majesty, but I saw no other at the moment, my plan was to tell you as soon as I could, but events prevented me from doing so. This is the first chance that I have had."

"How long has this been doing on?" he asked sitting back down in his seat.

"Taitsukun told me of Amiboshi, when I was training with her, that is why I returned. Once I returned I went to Amiboshi and asked him the truth, at first he did not tell me, but eventually he told me the truth. Nakago was using him, just like he just Tamahome, and planned to use me. I promised him that no harm would come to him. I hope that you will use your better judgment in deciding his fate. He has agreed to stay in Konan until the war is over, after that I ask that he be set free," said Alexisa, as she looked him into eyes.

"You knew about this?"

"Yes. "

"I'm sorry You Highness."

Hotohori looked at both of them and was at a loss for what to do.

"We have to tell the others," he said getting up from his chair and walking out the door, with Alexisa and Amiboshi following behind him.

"Majesty, what is going to happen to Amiboshi?" asked Alexisa as she walked behind Hotohori.

"I will see what my fellow warriors have to say."

They walked to the Suzaku shine, and Alexisa saw all the warriors, she looked over and saw Amiboshi looked at the ground and did not look up. Hotohori led Alexisa, and Amiboshi over to where the other warriors were gathered. Chichiri saw Hotohori, Chiriko, and Alexisa walking towards them and greeted them.

"Great timing, your Highness, we are just about to start," said Chichiri walking towards them.

"The summoning can not take place," said Hotohori looking down at his friend.

"Sire?" asked Chichiri as he looked back to the rest of the warriors.

"The summoning, can not take place."

"Your Highness, what's going on?" asked Nuriko as he walked towards Hotohori.

"We still need to find Chiriko," said Alexisa looking up at them.

"Alexisa, Chiriko is right behind you," said Tasuki looking at her.

"No. He is not Chiriko, He's Amiboshi of the Seiryu Seven,"

"WHAT?!?!" asked everyone in unison.

"Traitor, how dare you pretend to be one of us," yelled Tasuki walking towards Amiboshi.

Alexisa watched as Tasuki made his way towards Amiboshi, but she stepped in between them. "Tasuki, don't. Back off," said Alexisa putting her hand up to stop him.

"What are you doing? He's a traitor!"

"Stop Tasuki. I promised no harm would come to him."

"Are you insane? You're the Guardian of Suzaku, you are supposed to protect us, and here you are protecting one of THEM!" he yelled looking at her.

"Yes, I am protecting a Seiryu Seven," said Alexisa looking back at Tasuki. "He…"

"I am sorry for leading you on for so many months but Nakago had told me that you were the enemy and were going to destroy Kuto. I was confused and did not know what to do, so I disgusted myself as Chiriko, and I am sorry for that," said Amiboshi walking up past Alexisa and looking at the other warriors that had gathered before him.

"You think that makes everything better?" asked Tasuki as he ran towards the boy, Amiboshi look up in time to see Tasuki running at him and he was able to dodge the attack. Amiboshi jumped back and landed near the door of the shrine, and Miaka walked into the room as he landed.

"Miaka, get away from him, he's a traitor!" yelled Tamahome as he ran towards her. Miaka looked up to see Amiboshi land in front of her and Tamahome, and Tasuki running towards her. Tasuki reached for his fan and called forth the flames.

"REKKA SHIN'EN"

Amiboshi looked up to see the flames coming towards him, he tried to move but he was frozen in place. He then felt a strong force push against him and he began to move out of the path of the flame. Amiboshi glanced at the figure and saw Alexisa's head dug into his chest, he could now feel the heat on his face, suddenly turned his body towards the flames, and Alexisa's away. He felt the flames lick his back and legs, he yelled out in pain and as they flames spread across his back. The flames vanished and Amiboshi stood with his back ad legs, Alexisa looked up at him.

"Why, Amiboshi? Why did you protect me?"

"Not only you but Miaka, it was not my duty, but I am glad to die protecting both of you," said Amiboshi as he looked up at Alexisa.

"Amiboshi," she said kneeling down beside him. "Come on Amiboshi, wake up," she said shaking the boy's shoulder only to be left with no response. Tears began to appear on her face, as she looked down at him, calling his name. Everyone in the room; looked towards Alexisa's sobbing form and bowed their heads. Tasuki looked down at the fan in his hands and slowly placed I back on his back. He looked up to see Alexisa hugging Nuriko, with tears streaming down her face, Tamahome hugged Miaka to his chest, Mits had used his powers to restore Amiboshi before the fire and Chichiri had removed his mask and said a small prayer for Amiboshi. They all bowed their heads for the prayer. After the prayer was said Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko and Nuriko took one last look at Amiboshi and began to leave the room. Mits stood up and walked over to Alexisa to try to get her to leave Amiboshi.

"He needs a proper burial, he at least deserves that," said Alexisa as she allowed Mits to guide her from the room. She passed Tasuki and did not look at him; she kept her eyes down and did not speak to him as she walked out the door. Once Alexisa left it was only Chichiri, Hotohori, Tasuki, were left in the room. Tasuki stood starting out the door that Alexisa had left; he turned when his name was called.

"Tasuki, you can leave now, His Highness and I will take care of him," said Chichiri looking at his friend.

Tasuki looked at Chichiri, Hotohori, and then glanced behind Hotohori to where Amiboshi lay. He nodded his head and turned and left. Chichiri watched as his friend turned the corner out of the shrine and into the halls, he turned around to face Hotohori.

"Sire, how shall we proceed?"

Hotohori looked at Chichiri and then looked at Amiboshi lying on the floor. "Even though he was a traitor, he does deserve a proper burial. I will have my attendants; bury him outside the palace walls with a small service tomorrow. If you wish to attend you may," said Hotohori turning to leave.

"Sire, what about the others?"

"Notify them, let them know that they do not have to attend, but I know that Miaka, and Alexisa will wish to attend," he said as he walked out the door.

Chichiri watched him leave and then he turned back towards Amiboshi and said another prayer for the boy, within the next few minutes; several attendants were outside the door, waiting to remove the body. Chichiri left them to move Amiboshi so they could prepare him for the burial the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello All- Ok so I decided to update early. I think that I got most of the spelling right, but more than likely I missed one or two. Hey, who's perfect right? Oh, Areyasha here is how you say Alexisa's name out loud. (Ah-lex-see-a). I know it is an odd name but I fell in love with it, so I used it. I am about to start a new semester for class, so that is also why I posted this now, since i might not have the time in the future. Still going to try to update once a month, maybe two times, if writer's block does not get me. Since I am past the point in my story that I had it written down, now it is just all out of my head. So yea, nothing else that I can really think of that I need to address, but thanks for those few that have reviewed, and keep on reading. I am happy to say that this is the farest(sp?) that this story has ever gotten. Which I love, since I think I might start getting my other fics up as well. Then maybe I might start my own story that I have been thinking about.

Happy Reading...

-JediMadchen86

Chichiri walked through the halls; as he wondered the halls, he saw Nuriko, Miaka, Mits, Tasuki, and Chiriko. Most were wondering the halls as he was, he told them of the service that was going to be held. Miaka was happy to hear of it and rushed off to tell Tamahome. Nuriko, Mits were also glad that they could say one last farewell to their fallen friend. Chiriko said that he would attend to support the others. Chichiri had trouble-finding Tasuki at first but he walked around the gardens and found the young bandit lying under a tree looking at the sky.

"Tasuki."

"Yea, what do you want?"

"I wanted to notify you of the service that we are holding for Chir… Amiboshi tomorrow," said Chichiri walking up beside his friend and looking down at him.

"So we are going to bury the sucker. Figures," said Tasuki not looking at Chichiri. "Have you told Alexisa yet?"

"No, I was on my way to tell her now. Tasuki, Amiboshi may have been an enemy but he was still a friend and he deserves a proper burial."

"He was a traitor. All this time pretending to be someone else, and you expect me to forget all that because he was a "friend". Chichiri he lied to us, he pretended to be ONE OF US. All because someone told him to, now you expect me to forget all that and see the sucker off with a proper memorial," said Tasuki as he got to his feet, and stared at Chichiri.

"Tasuki, I am not asking for you to forget what he did, nor am I forcing you to go. Just please consider it," said Chichiri walking out of the garden, as Tasuki looked at his retreating back.

Chichiri slowly walked down the halls towards the room that he knew Alexisa was in. Once he reached the room, he raised his hand to knock, he heard someone snuffle cries as he opened the door to reveal a puffy- red-eyed girl leaning against a wall inside the darkened room. Chichiri walked inside the room and over towards Alexisa. "You, know sitting in the dark, is not a healthy thing to do," he said as he walked over to a lamp that was sitting on the table and lit it. "I came to tell you, that we will be holding a memorial service for Amiboshi tomorrow. All the others are going to attend, well I am not sure about Tasuki, but I know all the others are," said Chichiri looking up at her.

"It's my fault," said Alexisa very quietly. "It's all my fault, I should have told everyone sooner, when I first knew, but I didn't and know Amiboshi is dead," she said with new tears streaming down her face.

Chichiri looked over at the girl and sat besides her. Chichiri wrapped an arm around her shoulders; Alexisa buried her head into his chest and continued to cry. Chichiri did not say anything; he just sat there and let her cry. Chichiri knew what she must have been going through, so he sat with her. The room became silent as she fell asleep against his chest, he slowly turned towards her, picked her up and carried her to the bed, and he placed a blanket over her before he turned to leave. As he reached the door Alexisa shifted on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her, and fell into a deep sleep. Chichiri walked out into the hall, and saw that the night sky, he had spent several hours in her room, comforting the young girl. He watched the sky as he walked to his room to get some sleep; he knew that tomorrow would be a long day for the Suzaku Seven. He turned the corner leading to his room when he saw a familiar figure standing outside of his door.

"She does not blame you, you know. Have you changed your mind about tomorrow?"

"I have been trying to figure out why he did it."

"Does it matter?" asked Chichiri as he came up beside Tasuki. "Even though he was born an enemy, he still was a friend."

"How is she?"

"She cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago."

"I don't even know if I will be welcome tomorrow," said Tasuki as he pushed himself off the wall.

"It's late, we should all be sleeping," said Chichiri reaching for the door handle. "Tasuki," he called not looking up. "We all need you there tomorrow, all of us, even Alexisa. So please come," said Chichiri as he opened the door and walked into his room.

Tasuki looked at the closed door and walked a few feet to his door; he put his hand on the handle and slowly opened his door, to reveal a room filled with darkness. Tasuki slowly walked to his bed and let sleep come to him.

Alexisa opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling. She rolled over on her side and looked out into her room, there was a small stream of sunlight that shone through her window. 'Guess I must have cried myself to sleep, guess Chichiri put me in bed,' thought Alexisa as she sat up in her bed. 'Wonder what time it is?' she wondered as she walked towards her window and opened it up, the sun was still low in the sky and Alexisa could see dew still clinging to some of the leaves. She leaned out the window watching the clouds trace the sky above her. It looked like it was going to be a perfect day, even though she was saying goodbye to one of her friends, She turned away from the window and walked to her door, she opened the door to see Miaka standing on the other side with her hand raised.

"Hey, Miaka."

"Oh, Alexisa. I did not think you would be up."

"If you did not think I would be up, then why would you be knocking at my door?" asked Alexisa as she leaned against the frame.

"Well, the ceremony is starting soon and I thought I would bring you something to eat," said Miaka holding up a tray of food, smiling.

"Thank you Miaka," said Alexisa taking the tray from her hands. And turning into the room.

"Umm, Alexisa," Miaka said looking up at her.

Alexisa looked at Miaka for the first time and saw her eyes were red and puffy. "Why don't you come in," said Alexisa as she walked towards the table.

"Ok," Miaka replied walking into the room and shutting the door behind her, and walking to the table. Miaka took a seat at the table and looked at the food that Alexisa was placing in front of her.

"I know why you are here, you want to talk about Amiboshi. Right?" asked Alexisa as she placed the plate in front of Miaka. Miaka did not take her eyes off the food.

"I don't know what to do?"

"What do any of us do? We go on," said Alexisa grabbing an apple and walking towards the window again. "We still have a mission to complete, I know it is going to be hard but we have a duty to fulfill. Amiboshi would want us to continue what we are doing," said Alexisa looking back at Miaka. Miaka looked up from the table. "Don't you have a friend that you need to rescue from Kuto?"

"Yui," said Miaka softly

"Besides you don't need to worry about anything else Miaka, just summon Suzaku and all of this will be over," said Alexisa smiling.

"I can't summon Suzaku."

"What?" asked Alexisa as her smile vanished from her face.

"That is why I came here, yesterday when Amiboshi was running towards me, I was carrying the scroll, since I wanted to ask Chichiri one last thing. The next thing I know Amiboshi was running towards me, and I dropped the scroll. I felt it leaving my hands but I was frozen, I could not move. Then the flames came, and the scroll was…" said Miaka as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Miaka, what happened?" asked Alexisa as she come closer to Miaka.

"The scroll was caught in the fire and it was burned. I can't summon Suzaku without it," said Miaka crying.

Alexisa looked at Miaka with tears coming down her face. "Who else have you told?"

"You are the first, I wanted to tell you last night, but your room was locked."

"Don't worry, I am sure there is another way to summon Suzaku, maybe Taitsukun knows," said Alexisa.

"You think?" asked Miaka looking up at her friend.

"Yea, all we have to do is to ask Taitsukun for help," said Alexisa standing up. "Now come on. We have to tell the others," said Alexisa holding out her hands to help Miaka up. Miaka took her hands and stood up. "You think that Taitsukun could really help us?" asked Miaka.

"I do, but first we need to say good-bye to Amiboshi."

The two girls walked outside of the room and with Miaka leading, they made their way towards the site where Amiboshi was going to be buried. They walked quietly with their heads hung, Miaka reached out for Alexisa's hand and they joined hands as they approached the area. Alexisa was pleased to see that all the warriors had gathered there, even Chiriko. Alexisa and Miaka gathered with their friends, the Suzaku warriors, and said their last good bye to their friend.

"Even though Amiboshi was not an actual warrior of Suzaku, in his heart he was one. He was a great friend to many of us; we could always count on him to make us laugh. He will be missed by many, most of all me," said Alexisa as she looked at her friends that gathered to say farewell. The ceremony only lasted for a short time, Miaka and Tamahome were among the first to leave, Chiriko, and Hotohori left a short time after talking quietly between them. Mits, and Chichiri left after Hotohori heading towards one of the courtyards. The only two people remained were Tasuki, and Alexisa. Tasuki walked up beside her, and stood next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault. I should have told you all sooner, and I should have protected him."

"It wasn't your duty to protect him."

"Yes, it was. He was a warrior, and I failed to protect him," said Alexisa as new tears came to her eyes.

"He was an enemy,"

"He was a friend, and I failed him. Tasuki," said Alexisa looking up at him with tears running down her face. Tasuki just looked at her with a shocked expression and could not say anything. "I know you think he was a traitor, but he was a friend," said Alexisa as she walked away and back towards the palace.

Alexisa walked back to her room; once she was there she walked to her bed and sat down. She closed her eyes, and layback on her back. Tears started to run down her face again, she brushed the tears away, and she laid her hand back along her side.

"Guardian!"

Alexisa sat up in her bed to see a little girl, with blue hair looking at her.

"Nyan-Nyan. What are you doing here?"

"Guardian looks sad. Nyan-Nyan is here to cheer you up."

"What?"

"Guardian has been crying, and she needs to be happy."

"I am happy Nyan-Nyan, but what are you doing here?"

"Taitsukun sent me to get you."

"Taitsukun?"

"She said that Guardian needs to come and see her,"

"When?"

"Now, come," said Nyan-Nyan as she went into the center of the room.

"Nyan-Nyan, where are we going?" asked Alexisa as she followed the girl.

"To Taitsukun," said Nyan-Nyan as she teleported herself and Alexisa to Mt. Taikyoku.

The room around them disappeared and Mt. Taikyoku appeared around them. Alexisa could see an older women flowing in the air with ribbons floating around her.

"Taitsukun."

"Alexisa."

"I am sorry that I have failed in my duties," said Alexisa as she bowed her head.

"Your duty, was to protect the Suzaku Seven and the Priestess, and that is what you did."

"Amiboshi…"

"Amiboshi was an enemy, but what did your heart tell you? Even though he was not a warrior of Suzaku, his heart was pure from evil. He was a good man," said Taitsukun "Now there is another matter. Am I correct?"

"Yes. There was an accident, when Amiboshi was running away, Miaka dropped the scroll and it was burned. Without it we can't summon Suzaku."

"Do you think the gods would be stupid to only have one way to summon them?" asked Taitsukun looking at her.

"There's another way?"

"I knew that some kid would mess up a summoning so there are several ways to summon a beast god. Miaka and the others should be present for this," said Taitsukun as she transported them back to the Konan palace, in the middle of the throne room.

"Taitsukun, Alexisa," said Hotohori from the throne.

"Hello, Hotohori, could you call the warriors here."

"You don't need to Hotohori, I have told them all, they are on their way," said Alexisa as she stood looking at Taitsukun. They waited a few minutes when the throne room doors were opened to reveal the seven people standing in the doorway.

"Alexisa, where were you? I went looking for you in your room and you weren't there?" asked Tasuki

"Sorry bout that, Nyan-Nyan came and said that Taitsukun needed to talk, so I went to see her."

"When was that?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Taitsukun. We have a problem," said Miaka walking towards her.

"If you are referring to the destroyed scroll, Alexisa has already explained to me already."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes apparently, when Tasuki sent his fire after the boy, somehow the scroll was destroyed in the process," said Taitsukun looking at the group.

"Since the summoning has failed to take place there is only one other option that you can take."

"What is the other option?" asked Miaka as the others grouped around her.

"This journey will be more difficult than your last, you will have to travel a great distance, and your friendships will be challenged. This journey will be hard and even harder to complete," said Taitsukun as she looked at the warriors gathered around her.

Miaka looked at Taitsukun and then looked at each and very one of her friends, hoping that they would take part in this journey with her. She knew that she needed each and very one of their help; she could not do this alone.

"Will you just hurry up with it already. Some of us would like to know what we are getting into here," said Tasuki from the back of the group.

"You mean?" asked Miaka, as she looked at all her friends.

"Miaka, do you really think that we won't help you," said Tamahome ruffling her hair.

"And besides, someone has to keep an eye on you two," said Nuriko

"I am looking forward to embarking on this extensive journey with all of you."

"You will need a doctor on this journey, and someone will need to keep Chiriko company."

"Anything is better than sitting around here doing nothing."

"I will come along, someone needs to keep Tasuki under control, you know."

"I would be honored in helping you once more, Miaka."

"Someone is going to have to keep you lot out of trouble," said Alexisa walking up beside Miaka, and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Miaka, do you really think that we would abandon you, after all we have been through. I thought you knew us better than that," said Alexisa as she smiled and looked at her friend.

"Taitsukun, we will do it. For all those that are depending on me to summon Suzaku. I will do this," said Miaka looking at Taitsukun.

"You will need to travel to Hokkan, the land of Genbu and retrieve the shinzaho."

"The shinzaho?"

"It is an item that was worn by the Priestess of Genbu during the summoning of the beast god. Once you have the shinzaho you will be able to summon Suzaku. Now since you have all agreed to go to Hokkan I am going to give you all gifts, they will help you in the times to come," said Taitsukun as she put together her hands and murmured a spell, then seven orbs appeared in front of each warrior. "Each of these items will improve your powers." Each orb floated in front of the warriors and vanished when they touched them. Nuriko received new bracelets, Chiriko received a scroll, Mits a bottle of healing medicine, Tasuki's fan was turned from iron into solid diamond, Chichiri received her prayer breads, and Hotohori's sword was transformed into a holy sword. Alexisa and Tamahome were the only ones that did not received orbs. Now Alexisa guessed that Taitsukun did this on purpose but Tamahome was upset that he did not receive a gift like the others and tried to steal Tasuki's fan several times. "Now that all of you have your gifts I suggest that you get some rest, the journey ahead is long and tiresome. Alexisa can you stay behind a minute?" asked Taitsukun as she watched the others leave the room. After the doors were shut Alexisa walked up to Taitsukun.

"What was it you wished to see me about?"

"Tamahome and Miaka. They need to stay separate; I am asking you to keep them from each other. The Priestess must remain a virgin in order to summon Suzaku."

"Yes, I know that."

"Then keep them apart from each other at all cost. You can tell Miaka if you so wish to. The other matter that I wished to address was you."

"Me?"

"The gifts I gave to the others enhance their powers, so that means since they are stronger, so are you. I must warn you, now that they have increased strength, if you were to use their powers more than once, you will die. Your body will not be able to take the strain."

"What about those exercises that you taught me?"

"Those will not work. You have to restrain yourself form using their powers. If you do not then you will die. I see that you have mastered the communication technique that I told you about."

"Yes, once I concentrated it came quite easily to me. I do not use it much, since I am close to them at all times. Why do you ask?"

"Soon there will be a time that this specific power will come in handy. In a few weeks, a dark cloud will settle over you all, you must help them through this. Be their light Alexisa. They must continue on," said Taitsukun

"A dark cloud? What do you mean?"

"I am sorry that I can not tell you more. Be careful Alexisa. Most important ensure the safety of Miaka and the others," said Taitsukun as she disappeared fro the room, leaving Alexisa standing alone. Alexisa turned to leave the room deep in thought; she reached the hallway still deep in thought.

"Alexisa," called a voice bringing her out of her trance.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked around to see Tasuki.

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"That, oh nothing much. Just some stuff," she said looking at him. "So you like your new fan?"

"Yea, this thing is solid diamond now, I would love to see the boys up at Mt. Reikaku see me now," said Tasuki pulling out his fan.

"Tasuki, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier, at the ceremony."

"That is ok."

"No, I had no right to yell at you. I know that you did not mean to kill him; you were just protecting Miaka, like you are supposed to do. Then I go and yell at you for doing your duty. I am sorry that I yelled at you," she said looking up at him.

"You were doing your duty as well, protecting a warrior."

"But he was not a warrior, at least not a Suzaku. But we don't have time to brood over this. We are starting a long journey tomorrow," said Alexisa as she walked down the hall, away from Tasuki.

"Alexisa, wait up will ya?" asked Tasuki as he took off after her.

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself, ok? We don't blame you. We… I over reacted, and I am sorry. He was a good person and your friend," he said as he looked down at her.

"Thanks, Tasuki," she replied giving him a hug. Tasuki soon wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. Alexisa felt an odd feeling coming over her, she felt safe in his arms. She did not want the hug to end, but she felt his warmth leave and she wanted that back. "So I guess we better pack huh?"

"Um…. Yea I guess I have heard that Hokkan is in the north."

"Yea, it is. Had to go up they're for some business a few years ago, and man it is freezing up there"

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, then," she said as she walked towards her room.

Tasuki stood in the hallway lost in thought. When she had given him a hug, he liked it. Like he should be protecting her, and she belonged was in his arms.

"Is bandit boy falling for someone?" asked Nuriko bringing him out of his trance.

"Huh? Nuriko, what do you want?" asked Tasuki as he turned around to see his friend behind him.

"You two were getting cozy a few minutes ago."

"Oh that, that was nothing."

"So that hug was nothing. It did not look like nothing," said Nuriko as he leaned on Tasuki.

"Will ya leave me alone, I told you it was nothing. Shouldn't you be packing?" asked Tasuki as he stormed off down the hall.

Nuriko watched his friend leave, and know that the bandit boy had started to like Alexisa. Nuriko also knew that Alexisa had started to like Tasuki as well, seeing his two friends tonight Nuriko made a promise to himself to see those two get together.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Ok sorry that this one was a little late, but be happy that there was an update at all this month. Between studying for finals, getting ready for next semester, and working, plus all the family issues that have arisied(sp?), just be happy that it is here. Did not get to proofread much, so there mght be mistakes in this chappter, sorry in advance. Um... as far as that, that is all the thigns that I need to say. I will try to update again after Christmas but more than likely not, since it is ging ot be around my birthday so. let's say expect my next update around the second week of January??? If all goes as planned that is. Kepp the reviews coming, not getting many up the ones I have been getting are fun, and good, so unitl next time folks. Happy Hoildays..........

-JediMadchen86

That night was a peaceful night in the Konan palace, the Suzaku warriors were all preparing for the long journey that they were about undertake. Most of the warriors where in their rooms, packing, sleeping, or just wondering the halls wasting time, one in particular was sitting in a courtyard looking at the stars, thinking about all that has happened. 'How come I don't miss home? I mean that is where I belong, but here I am in a dangerous world and I don't miss home one bit. I feel like this time is where I belong not where I came from. Why is that I wonder? I know what the end of this journey will mean for me, and those here, even Miaka will have to return home. I wonder what will happen to her and Tamahome? I mean they really do love each other, I see it every time they look at each other. Will Suzaku the god of love really break them up? And what about me? Whoever thought that I would have to protect all these people with my own life. Here I thought that I was just a regular girl going through life, and then I am here being a Guardian to a god that I haven't even heard of until a few weeks ago. Have I really been here that long? Have they stopped looking for me yet?' asked Alexisa's thoughts as she looked up into the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice bringing Alexisa out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Alexisa as she sat up and looked around seeing Miaka walking over to her.

"Are you having doubts about the trip?" asked Miaka as she took a seat by her friend.

"No, just thinking."

"About?"

"All sorts of things, life, the trip, you know, everything. Your brother misses you, you know."

"Keisuke?" asked Miaka looking at her.

"Yea, he came over to my house to talk to my brother about the book. Saying how you were sucked in, saying that you needed to save Yui. Miaka? Do you miss home?"

"Sometimes, but then I remind myself what I am doing here, and I don't miss it so much. What about you?"

"There are some things that I miss, but I feel like this is where I belong. At home I just felt like a burden to my brother and his wife. Even though they tell me I am not, I still feel out of place there, but here I fell like this is my home. Weird huh?"

"Sometimes, I feel that as well, but then I think of all the people waiting for me back home like Keisuke, my mom, and all my other friends. I know that we have all made a family here together with each other, but nothing can replace the real thing. At least that is what I think."

"Yea, I guess your right," said Alexisa as she looked at the stars.

"Alexisa?"

"Yea?"

"What did Taitsukun tell you earlier"

"A warning, I think."

"A warning? About what?"

"I don't know, I just hope I can figure it out before it is to late. Come on we should head back," said Alexisa as she got up and reached a hand out to Miaka to help her up.

"Well don't worry, I sure that whatever it is, we can over some it," said Miaka as she took Alexisa's hand and stood up.

"I hope so," said Alexisa as she looked at the sky once more before she and Miaka returned to their rooms.

The next day Hotohori had a wonderful breakfast to be served to his friends, they were scheduled to leave later that day, he wanted his friends to enjoy themselves, since he did not know the next time they would all have time to relax and enjoy themselves. After all the warriors had eaten and were enjoying each other's company around the table Hotohori stood up and made an announcement.

"Friends, I am glad that you all have enjoyed your meal. I am excited to tell you that your journey to Hokkan will be started shortly; I have had my attendants working on preparing a boat to take you there. It should be ready by midday, enough time for you all to enjoy the city. I am sorry to say that I will not be able to accompany you on this mission. My advisors do not feel that it is safe for Konan to be without an Emperor, especially with Kuto attacking villages on our borders. So please enjoy yourselves," said Hotohori looking around the room.

"You mean your not coming?" asked Miaka

"I am sorry Miaka, I know that I said that I would accompany you on this journey, but my duty as the Emperor will not allow it. Alexisa and I talked and we both agree that she will protect you in my steed, and I shall remain here, to protect Konan until your safe return."

Miaka looked to where Alexisa was sitting to see her friend smiling at her. "Alexisa? Are you sure about this?"

"Yea, I am fine with it. Hotohori even let me borrow his holy sword," said Alexisa as she put her hand on the sword's hilt that now hung from her side. "Don't worry Miaka, you will be protected I promised you that remember?"

"But I just hate to have to make you worry even more," said Miaka hanging her head.

"Miaka, are you forgetting about us, Alexisa won't be the only one going with you," said Nuriko as he looked at her.

"Yea, I guess your right Nuriko," said Miaka looking up and smiling.

"Sire, what is this about villagers being attacked?" asked Tamahome.

"In the past few days several villagers on the border of Konan and Kuto have been attacked by black riders, I have sent troops to protect the villagers, but I am afraid I just don't have enough men," said Hotohori as he hung his head. "Tamahome that is why I want you to bring your family to the palace. I fear for the lives of those siblings of yours, and they will be protected here, while you are gone for Hokkan," said Hotohori looking at Tamahome.

"Sire, are you positive?"

"I leave you to tell them the good news. Now if you'll excuse me, I am some matters to attend to," said Hotohori rising from his chair and leaving the dining hall.

Once Hotohori had left the room, Tamahome looked around the room and his eyes landed on Miaka.

"Miaka, would you like to come and visit my family with me? I know that Yuiren would love to see you," said Tamahome

"Really Tamahome? Are you sure that you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, but first I think I am going to go to the market and buy some toys for them, after all I did promise them that I would," said Tamahome getting up from his chair and walking out the door, with Miaka close at his heels.

Nuriko looked at his friends. "Who wants to go and crash their party?"

"Nuriko, come on, let them be," said Tasuki

Alexisa had watched Miaka and Tamahome leave, she knew that she should go and watch over them like Taitsukun asked, but she did not think it was going to be necessary since they were only going to see Tamahome's family.

"Alexisa, do you want to come shopping with me? Since Tasuki has spoiled my fun with Miaka, and Tamahome."

"Sure, why not. And Tasuki can come along with us," said Alexisa looking next to her.

"Man, why do I have to come?"

"Because I am sure that Hotohori would want us to get out before we leave," said Alexisa as she stood up from the table.

"What about Chiriko, Mits, and Chichiri? You not making them come?" asked Tasuki as he sat in his chair.

"Mits said that he wanted to gather herbs, and Chiriko went to study, and I am sure that Chichiri is meditating in the gardens,"

"Still don't see why I have to come," said Tasuki as he pouted in his chair.

"Come on Fang-boy, let's go enjoy ourselves, it might be the last time that we are able to," said Nuriko as he walked over behind Tasuki and picked him up in the chair and walked out the door. Alexisa watched Nuriko carry Tasuki out the door, smiling and laughing at her friend's antics. She followed Nuriko out the door, and towards the city.

Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki, Nuriko and Alexisa spent the next few hours of the day shopping at the market, but unbeknownst to them Nuriko was following Tamahome and Miaka. Soon Tasuki and Alexisa joined in scaring and laughing with them, as the two groups of friends slowly made their way towards the village where Tamahome's family lived. The group made their way through the streets and towards the home. But as soon as Alexisa looked at the home a strange feeling came over her.

"Tamahome, don't go near there," said Alexisa as she stopped in her tracks staring at the home.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Tamahome as he looked back at her.

"I don't know I just have this feeling,"

The group looked towards the house in silence. "Your right, listen," said Nuriko. There were no bird's chirping, no people, nothing.

"It's to quite," said Miaka looking around the home.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Alexisa as she ran towards the home with everyone else behind her. Alexisa ran to the door of the home, and opened it, only to reveal the darkness inside.

"Dad? Chuei? Shunkei? Gyokuran? Yuiren?" asked Tamahome as he walked into the home. He took two steps before he stopped dead in his tracks. Inside the home there was nothing but death. Tamahome scanned his home hoping to find one of his siblings alive but there was no such luck. Alexisa, Miaka, Nuriko, and Tasuki all looked in and saw the death, Miaka ran towards Nuriko calling for Mits. Alexisa went inside the home to try to help, but it was to late, they had already passed and her healing power would be of no use, they had arrived to late. The gifts that had been picked out for them, lay forgotten on the floor, having been dropped when they entered. Nuriko stood outside the door hugging Miaka, with tears streaming down his face, Tasuki stood behind Nuriko with a shocked look on his face. Alexisa walked back out of the house, not being able to stand looking at their faces any more, she walked past Miaka and Nuriko crying and holding each other, Tasuki had slide down the wall next to the door, just staring out into space. Once Alexisa stood outside she felt a strong presence around them. She looked back at her friends to see that none of them noticed, she closed her eyes and tried to find the source of the presence that had surrounded them, within a few minutes she had found it; a lone figure standing up top a wall close to the family home.

"See how I feel now?" asked the voice

Upon hearing a voice they all snapped out of their trance and looked for the source.

"Who are you?" asked Alexisa as she looked at the dark figure.

"How does it feel? To have family be murdered?"

"Did you do this?" asked Tamahome quietly from inside the home, and walking out.

"Tamahome, don't stay here and protect your family, and Miaka," said Alexisa as she looked back at her friend.

Alexisa walked closer to the figure; "Who are you?", she asked as she walked towards the person. "Why did you kill these innocent people?

"Because you killed my brother," said the figure throwing off the robe.

Alexisa looked at the man that now stood before her, he looked just like Amiboshi, but his eyes were different, she heard her friends say Amiboshi's name and trying to reach their friend.

"Stop it, it's not Amiboshi," said Alexisa as he looked into his eyes.

"That's right Guardian, My name is Suboshi, Amiboshi was my twin brother, and you killed him," he said jumping down to the ground in front of Alexisa.

"Suboshi, we did not kill Amiboshi, he died protecting Miaka."

"LIES," he yelled as he drew his weapons and staring at Alexisa. "Who ever though that the Guardian would come to see this sad excuse for a family," he said as his weapons shot towards Alexisa.

Alexisa raised her arms over her face, as she felt, sharp cuts being etched into her skin, the blades kept on cutting her without giving up. She glanced over at her friends to see them, watching her; Tamahome had started to walk towards the fight. Alexisa used her magical powers and set up a barrier around her friends and the home, so no more damage could be cause that day. With her distraction one of the blades cut deep into her thigh and she crumpled to the ground. Upon hearing her cry of pain, Tasuki and Nuriko snapped out of shock to see the battle before them.

"Suboshi, listen to me. We did not kill Amiboshi,"

"Liars, you cut down my brother in cold blood, and now I am going to do the same to you," he said as he sent his weapons towards her again, Alexisa braced for the pain that she knew would be coming but it never came. She looked up to see Tamahome standing before her with the weapons clasped in his hands.

"Tamahome…"

"Is this what you killed my family with?" asked Tamahome as he looked at him. "I will never forgive you," said Tamahome and his power suddenly began to increase. Alexisa looked up at him to see his hair rise, and he began to give off a strong red aura around his body.

"Tamahome, stop," said Alexisa as she got to her feet. "Leave this fight to me," she said as she walked in front of him.

"He is mine," said Tamahome as he suddenly disappeared and appeared back behind the boy, Suboshi did dot know what to do, Tamahome had moved faster the anything. He tried to fight back but Tamahome had to upper hand. It soon turned into Tamahome tossing the boy every way.

"TAMAHOME. STOP!" yelled Alexisa as she made her way over to him. She looked into his eyes to see that he had changed he had to be stopped. He pushed past her and started to walk towards where Suboshi had fallen. She walked after him and grabbed her arms around his waist. "Stop it Tamahome, Please STOP IT!" yelled Alexisa once more. Tamahome still tried to make his way over to the boy; he slowly started to drag Alexisa towards him as well. Without thinking Alexisa summoned Nuriko's strength and pulled Tamahome back. She knew that she had used too much power already, but she had to restrain Tamahome, she would never forgive herself if he ended up killing Suboshi, so she struggled to keep her strength until Tamahome came to his senses. After Tamahome clamed down Alexisa collapsed to her knees, Tasuki seeing her fall rushed to her side.

"Alexisa?" he asked when he came up to her side.

"Hey, there," she said looking up at him.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just feel really weak. Can you help me up?"

Tasuki help Alexisa stand and he supported her with one of his arms around her back; Tamahome had walked back to the home, to mourn over his family. Nuriko and Miaka were sitting against a tree, with Miaka still softly crying. Tasuki walked over to the tree with Alexisa, once they reached the tree. Alexisa sat down and talked to Miaka.

"Miaka, why don't you go to Tamahome, I am sure he would welcome the company."

"You think he would?" she asked with tears running down her face.

"I am sure, now go," said Alexisa as she leaned against the tree, with Miaka walking towards the house.

"No wonder it was so quite around here," said Alexisa. "The villagers were scared and ran for their own lives."

"Alexisa are you ok?" asked Nuriko as he looked at her. "You look really pale."

"Yea, Nuriko, I'm ok, just a little tired," said Alexisa as she fainted. Tasuki caught her before she fell to the ground, with the help of Nuriko Tasuki laid her down on the ground.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"Yea, Tasuki, probably just tired from today," said Nuriko patting his friend on the back as they both sat under the tree looking at the sunset. Tamahome and Miaka had left a while ago; they walked into the forest to bury his family. Nuriko gathered some wood to start a fire, while Tasuki took off his jacket and laid it over Alexisa.

"For someone that claims he hates women, you sure are being nice to her," said Nuriko not looking up from the fire.

"Just looking out for her. Figures she has enough to worry bout, she watches over all of us. Someone should watch over her," said Tasuki walking towards the fire. "Do you think Tamahome is going to be ok?"

"Hard to tell, he lost his whole family."

The two friends sat in silence until Nuriko went to sleep, Tasuki was going to keep watch for Tamahome and Miaka, and was going to wake up Nuriko when he felt tired. The bandit lay down next to Alexisa, starting into the night sky. Soon sleep overcame him as well.

Tamahome and Miaka had returned in the morning to see their friends all sleeping under the tree that was near Tamahome's home. Tamahome had taken his family into the woods and laid them to rest there, Miaka helped Tamahome with the burials, and then sat with during the night as he cried over the graves of his family. They now stood looking at the small camp, that Nuriko, Tasuki, and Alexisa had made, Miaka walked over to Nuriko and woke her friend.

"Wake up sleepy head," said Miaka as she poked her friend in the side.

Tamahome walked over to the bandit and nudged him in the side with his foot. "Wake up!" he yelled down at Tasuki laughing upon seeing the bandit jerk awake suddenly.

"Why you," said Tasuki as she stood up and looked at Tamahome.

Having gotten Nuriko up, Miaka walked over to Alexisa to wake her up as well. "Hey, Alexisa time to get up," said Miaka as she knelt by her friend. "Come on Alexisa," said Miaka again shaking her shoulders, but getting no response.

"Tasuki, what's wrong with Alexisa?" she asked looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" asked the bandit walking over to her.

"She won't wake up, and I know she is not a heavy sleeper,"

Tasuki looked down at Alexisa, and tried to wake up the girl as well, after about five minutes of calling her name she finally woke.

"Huh? Tasuki what's the matter?" she asked looking around.

"Why didn't you wake up? We've been trying to wake up for the past five minutes."

"Seriously? Well sorry bout that, guess I was really tired," said Alexisa as she slowly got to her feet, only to sway once she did.

"Alexisa are you ok?" asked Nuriko as he came up beside her and raised his hand to her forehead.

"Yea, I'm fine, just still a little worn out from yesterday. Not used to having to use so many powers in one day," said Alexisa smiling and scratching her head with her hand. "Anyways, we should probably head back to the palace, we leave today right?" she asked

"Yea, we do. We leave for Hokkan today," said Tamahome quietly. Alexisa walked over to Tamahome and whispered something in his ear; a small smile could be seen on his face. After she talked to him, he walked over to Nuriko, and Miaka.

"Come on guys, we have to get going," he said looking at his friends.

"Yea, we leave for Hokkan," said Nuriko smiling.

"Tamahome, are you sure?" asked Miaka

"Yea, beside you all are my family now," he said looking around to them all. "Now, come on," he said draping an arm over Miaka's shoulder and walking away from his family's home, as Nuriko and Tasuki went to follow them. Alexisa stood watching her friends retreating backs, she began to follow them, when her vision began to blur and she felt the ground beneath her.

Tasuki had heard a loud thump noise behind him; he turned and saw Alexisa laying flat on the ground. "Alexisa," he shouted as he ran towards her. Nuriko hearing his friend name being called looked back as well, seeing Tasuki running towards her.

"Tasuki, what happened?" Yelled Nuriko as he also ran towards the girl.

"I don't know, I just turned around and saw her like this," he said as he knelt down besides her, and turning her onto her back. "Alexisa, wake up," said Tasuki as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Nuriko.

"I don't know, but we should get her to Mits," said Tasuki as he picked her up bridal style and started to run back towards the palace. Tamahome and Miaka saw their friend run past them, with Alexisa in his arms.

"Tasuki? What's wrong?" they asked him.

"It's Alexisa, she collapsed again," said Nuriko coming up behind them.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, Tasuki is taking her to see Mits," said Nuriko looking at where his friends had disappeared over the horizon.

"I hope she's alright," said Miaka as they followed Tasuki at a run, hoping that their friend was all right.

Tasuki used his speed to reach the palace and search for Mits. He hoped that he had returned from gathering herbs, as he walked through the palace looking for Mits, Alexisa began to stir.

"Tasuki? What are you doing?" she asked weakly from his arms.

"I'm trying to find Mitsukake."

"Why, what's up?" she asked looking at him.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What happened at the village?"

"All I remember is seeing Suboshi, and then Tamahome losing it."

"We were all headed back here, when you collapsed in the village."

"I collapsed?" she asked trying to free her self from his arms.

"I am taking you to see Mitsukake," he said as he let her to the ground.

"Mitsukake? I don't need to worry bout him, I'm fine Tasuki," said Alexisa as stood on the ground, only to sway on her feet.

"You are not alright, you need to see Mitsukake," said Tasuki as he leaned her on him.

"No, Tasuki. I am fine, I just need rest," said Alexisa as she leaned heavily on him.

"You call this ok?"

"Tasuki, will you drop it? I said I am fine," she said pushing him away, only not having the strength to push him far.

"Alexisa…"

"Tasuki, just take me to my room. Please?" she asked him looking up at him.

Tasuki looked down at her, and saw the pleading look in her eyes. He slowly nodded his head, picked her up and carried her to her room. As he carried her, she once again fell asleep in his arms. As he walked he once again looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He knew that Mits, needed to look at her, but she was just as stubborn as he was. Once he came to her room, placed her on the bed, and lightly draped a blanket over her. He walked to the door, looked back at the sleeping figure on the bed, and went in search of Mits. He headed back outside of the palace and into the woods where he hoped he would find Mits. As he searched for him, thoughts filled his mind. 'Wonder why she collapsed? Could it be the powers that she is using? I mean our powers are enhanced wonder if that has an affect on her?' wondered Tasuki as he wondered the forest in search for his friend. After a few more minutes of looking he saw Mits walking towards him, with a bag in each hand that was filled with herbs.

"Tasuki, what are you doing back so soon? Did enjoy the town?" Mits asked as he saw the bandit approach him.

"We had a small problem. Listen I will fill you in later, but Alexisa needs help."

"Alexisa? What is the matter?"

"I don't know, she collapsed. Come on I'll fill you in as we head back," said the bandit as he walked back out of the forest while telling Mits all that had happened to Tamahome's family.

"Suboshi?"

"Yea, Amiboshi's twin brother, he claims that we killed Amiboshi. Alexisa tried to tell him the truth, but he did not want to hear it. He started to attack us and Alexisa put up a barrier around us all, while trying to talk sense into him. Tamahome evenutally lost it and tied to kill Suboshi himself, Alexisa stopped him somehow, maybe with Nuriko's strength, but after that she has been really weak," said Tasuki

"Well my friend, I am not sure if there is anything that I can do, but I will try."

"Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Hoildays folks!!!

Here is my present for you folks, also I just got a B in a class that I thought I was going to fail, so I felt liek being nice sicne there is someone watching out for me. Not as long as it usual is, but I though that you all would enjoy it just as much. Ok I have an idea tell me what you think.... I was thinking of putting a song in the next chapter or two, think it is a good idea??? Really would like to know what you think.. Other than that, I tried to catch the typos and spellings errors but hey I am drinking while I was writing this, so please don't shot me. The next upate will not come till after the first week of Jan, for several reasons, one it is my birthday coming up soon, and I am going to enjoy it, two it si Christmas in a few days, three New's Year's and four, ah hell there is not four, just ight be taking to easy for the next few days. So that is about it folks. Thanks again for the reviews they help, would liek mroe, but what can I do right? Cna't force you all to review my story, so I will take what I can get. That's all for me... Take care and see you after the hoildays.

-JediMadchen86

The two walked out of the forest and towards the girl's room. Once they reached the room, Mits placed the two bags of herbs outside of the door, and quietly walked inside. Tasuki had opened the door and let Mits enter. Once Mits had walked into the room, he followed, and looked again towards the bed that had the sleeping girl on it. Mits walked up beside the bed, and looked down at the sleeping girl. He raised a hand to her forehead, and felt a cold sweat, but other than that he could not find anything the matter, he used his healing power, but she still had a cold sweat remain on her forehead.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Tasuki when the light faded.

"She had no real injures, just the small cuts over her arms," said Mits standing up and looking at Tasuki.

"Then why did she collapse? And why could we not wake her up?"

"I am sorry, I do not know the reason. The only thing that was wrong was the severe exhaustion," said Mits as he continued to look at him, and then back at Alexisa.

"If it was not for her weakened state I would think she would physically fit, but that is not the case. I am not sure what is wrong with her. My healing powers should have healed her, but she is still weak. I am sorry Tasuki," said Mits as he once again looked at the bandit and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going? What about Alexisa?"

"I do not know what else to do. I will be back later to check on her," said the doctor as he opened and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving Tasuki looking at the closed door.

Once Mits had left the room with Tasuki starting at the door, only the sound of Alexisa soft moaning bought the bandit out of his thoughts, as he walked over to her side. He looked down at her, her head moving from side to side, her lips releasing small moans of pain every now and then, and the sweat that had to form on her forehead and face. (Ok might be hard to picture but think of Miaka when she had that disease and Mits healed her. That what I was going for. Sorry for the interruption) Tasuki looked around the room and saw a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, he walked over, opened the doors. Inside there was a pitcher of water, a cloth, and a large bowl, he picked up the items and carried them over to the bedside. He poured the water into the bowl and dipped the cloth in, he rung out the cloth and placed it on top of her forehead, hoping that it would help. Once the cloth was on her forehead he grabbed a chair and kept watched over her. As he sat watching over her, she grew more quiet, and the pained expression from her face left and was replaced with a serine peaceful sleep. Only then did he finally allow himself to relax and leave the room, but just to the hallway. Once he closed the door, he leaned over the railing that was just outside her room.

"Tasuki, Is she alright?" asked Miaka as she turned the corner to the hallway.

"Hey Miaka, I don't know," he replied quietly

"Has Mits looked at her yet?"

"Yea, he has been by, but said that there were no real injures, just small cuts, but she still won't wake up and was burning up," said Tasuki looking up into the sky as birds flew by.

"Don't worry Tasuki, Alexisa is strong, it is going to take more than this to get her down," said Miaka looking at him.

"I know. How's Tamahome?"

"He's seen better, but I hope that he is still willing to come with us, I know that he said he would but I don't want to push him to hard. He told me on the way back that I was the only family that he had left now, and would protect me no matter what."

"If you think about it we are all sort of a family. Chichiri and Mits being the caretakers, Nuriko being the jokester, Hotohori being the really serious one, then you got me and Tama, who act more like brothers than anything else, and of course Chiriko who we all look after as the youngest."

"What bout me and Alexisa?"

"You two are like sisters, who everyone wants to protect and made sure your ok, and heaven help the guy that breaks your heart," said Tasuki laughing and looking at her.

"I guess your right, never really thought about it that way," said Miaka looking back at him.

The two companions enjoyed each other's company until the sun set, and Miaka went to check on Tamahome before heading to her own room. Tasuki bid her goodbye and walked back into Alexisa's room. She still slept peacefully in her bed, with the cloth that slipped off of her forehead, he walked over and picked up the cloth dipped it back in water and replaced it back on her forehead. He sat back down in his chair and watched over her until he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning bought several changes to the Suzaku Seven, a few woke with a new sense of what was important to them, others bought a new day to live life to its fullest, and others just a new appreciation of life. Tamahome was one of those that awoke with a new feeling of life, yesterday he had buried his whole family, and today he was waking up with a new family, even though he did not get along with some members of his odd family that the Suzaku Seven had formed, it was the only one that he had now, and he planned on not losing this one. So he woke up, dressed and walked towards Alexisa's room, Miaka had come to visit him late at night and told him what Tasuki told her, both he and her sat and talked, and eventually Miaka fell asleep in his room, he carried her to her room, and left. He now found himself walking to Alexisa's room, he knocked quietly but not hearing a response opened the door to see Tasuki slumped over in a chair next to an empty bed. He walked in and looked around the room, the bed had been made and the wardrobe had been opened, he assumed Alexisa had gone to take a bath; he walked over to Tasuki and tried to wake the sleeping bandit.

"Good luck, I tried for several minutes," said a voice from the doorway. Tamahome turned around to see Alexisa leaning against the door rubbing her wet hear with a towel.

"Hey Alexisa. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, still weak but good enough to hit the road today. How are you?" she asked nodding with her head to the hallway, so their conversation would not wake up Tasuki. Tamahome walked out of the room, and sat on top the rail.

"Good considering that yesterday my whole family was killed. But today is a new day," said Tamahome looking at her.

"I'm sorry Tamahome."

"For what?"

"For not saving them."

"Alexisa, it was not your fault. You had no idea, none of us did."

"If only I had told you all sooner about Amiboshi, then he would not have die, and then Suboshi would not have wanted revenge," she said looking down at her hands.

"I don't blame you, so stop blaming yourself," said Tamahome walking closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know if you knew anything that you would have tried to save them. I wanted to thank you really."

"Thank me for what?" she asked looking up at him.

"You stopped me from killing me. I know that getting revenge would not bring back my family. So I wanted to thank you," he said smiling

"Tamahome," said Alexisa looking up at the warrior, and having a smile form on her face as well.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked a voice.

"Oh, Tasuki. How are you?" she asked as he turned her head to face the bandit.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked again.

"Well I wanted to have a bath before we leave for Hokkan and then I started talking to Tamahome."

"You should be resting after yesterday," said Tasuki walking closer to her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Just needed a little sleep," she replied yawning and swaying on her feet a little.

"You have a fever," said Tasuki taking a hold of her arm and dragging her back into the room.

"Tasuki, I am fine. I had fever," she said following him. "Bye, Tamahome, I'll see you later," she said waving to Tamahome that was walking down the hall.

"You are not fine, first you would not wake up then you collapses, and then a fever. Even Mits healed you but he could not tell what was wrong with you," said Tasuki once they were in the room.

"Tasuki," she began as she took her arm out of his hand. "I am fine, I just…"

"Will you stop saying that," said Tasuki cutting her off. "Ever since you found out who you are you always putting yourself in danger, you are always fighting when you shouldn't. You don't need to protect everyone all the time," he said turning around and looking at her.

"Tasuki, I'm sorry but your are wrong. I have to be the first into danger, I have to fight, and I have to protect everyone. That is my destiny, just like yours is to protect Miaka, mine is to protect everyone," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, and looking into his eyes.

"You always get hurt, and there is nothing I can do to protect you, I am the one that should be protecting you, not the other way around."

"No, you just need to protect Miaka, I need to worry about everyone else. I am stronger than I look Genrou, and I will be fine. Just the new powers are taking some getting used to," she said walking towards the bed.

"New powers?" he asked looking towards her.

"Well, ever since you all received gifts from Taitsukun to improve your powers, I kind of did to, but mine were not a thing," she replied sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked walking over to her.

"Well, you already knew about me having all powers of the warriors in me, and when Taitsukun gave you all the gifts to improve your powers, mine also got enhanced," she said as she looked down at her hands.

"That is good though right?"

"Kind of, before with training I could use multiple powers in one day, without getting tired, but ever since the failed summoning, once I use a warrior's power I become really weak, and if I use a more than once in a day I could die," she said looking up at him.

"So the past few days?"

"Yea, when I fought Suboshi and used Chichiri's magic to hold Tamahome back, and then when I used Nuriko's strength to hold him from killing Suboshi, that almost did me in," responded Alexisa hanging her head down.

"Can't you do some training like before?"

"I asked Taitsukun that, but she told me that there was nothing I could do. I just have to restrain myself from using to many powers in one day."

"That sounds easy enough," said Tasuki sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Tasuki, you don't know what you're saying, ever sicne I came to this world, I've had this feeling, one that I can't shake off."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of being home, and being with family. That is why I have to try so hard to protect you all, not just because it is what I am supposed to do but because I want to, you all have become my family. I know that it sounds dumb; I've only been here a few weeks, maybe longer but I don't miss my old home at all. The home that I should be missing, where my whole life is, friends, family, my life, but here I am in this world, protecting people that I barely even know, calling them my family," she told him getting up from the bed and walking over to the window.

'Alexisa,' thought Tasuki as he watched her look out the window, he got up from the bed and started to walk over towards her, when the doors opened and relieved Nuriko. "Come on folks, time to get to Hokkan."

Hearing the noise Alexisa turned her head to see Nuriko at the door. "Hokkan?"

"Remember, we are leaving today. Come on everyone is waiting for us down at the docks."

"I almost forgot. Just let me get my things and I will be ready to go," said Alexisa as she walked over to the closet and grabbed a bag out from it.

"Where did you get that at?" asked Tasuki

"Well, I was talking to Miaka, and she said that she had an extra bag from when she went home, so she let me have it. I guess she thought that it might come in handy later on," she said picking up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What is in it?" asked Nuriko

"Just some things that we might need, herbs, weapons, food, and other things."

"Why are you bringing all that stuff, we have Mits, and the others will be there," said Tasuki walking closer to Alexisa.

"Because unlike some, I am going to be prepared for this trip, Mits can only use his healing power once, so it could prove useful to have herbs on hand," she said hitting Tasuki using Nuriko's strength, and sending him out into the garden wall. She swayed on her feet a bit but was able to catch herself.

"You ok Alexisa?' asked Nuriko as they walked out of her room and down the hall.

"Yea, just have to get used to these new powers," she replied looking at Nuriko and leaving Tasuki imbedded in the wall outside of her room.

The two talked while they walked towards the dock, since Hotohori had given them his ship to sail to Hokkan in. While everyone was waiting for the ship to sail off Miaka dug out her camera in her bag, and started to take pictures of the group. Alexisa being camera shy took the camera away from Miaka, and snapped a few of her friends, and after convincing Tasuki that he was the real one and not the image of him, Miaka snapped a picture of the two of Alexisa and Tasuki with his arm around her neck, and a smile on her face. As the last picture drew near Alexisa gathered all the warriors and took one final picture of them all, Miaka in the middle with all her warriors surrouding her. (We all know the picture I am talking about so won't go into detail here, and if you don't then just watch the anime and you will know the picture.) Their time together was drawing to a close and Miaka, and Alexisa bid Hotohori farewell, hoping to see him in a few months time. The Suzaku warriors gathered on the ship, after Tasuki was carried on by a guard, his clam being he did not know how to swim, and they took one last look at Konan, since it wold be a while beore they laid their eyes on her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Ok here you go folks. The nest Chapter, sorry it took me a little longer to update than usual, my classes started again so I now have to deal with the shitton of work from them, as well as working 40 hours a week. So I am trying my best to get a chapter out every month, but please don't sue me if I can not hold myself to that promise. Also, I am trying to add more detail into the story, I was reading it again, and I really don't let you all know how Alexisa looks like and what she has on half the time. Also a friend of mine pointed that out ot me as well, so I am going to try to put detail in where it needs to be. So yea ummmm as for that I think that is about it. Oh yea, keep the reviews coming, love to hear what you all think, and I am open to critism, so don't feel the need to hold back. Let me know if there is somethign that can be done better. As for teh typos I think I caught them all, I treid to at least. So that is about it... so have fun reading......

-JediMadchen86

The ship sailed towards Hokkan and the Suzaku warriors dispersed through out the ship, Nuriko going to the galley to help the cooks with the dinner, Miaka going to her quarters, Chichiri sitting at the rear (bow?) of the ship and Alexisa walking towards the front (stern?) deep in thought. 'Wonder what dark cloud Taitsukun was referring to? Could she have meant Tamahome's family? Or is there something else that is coming towards us?' thought Alexisa as she looked out towards the sea in front of them. 'Will I really be able to help them through it? I mean I am supposed to protect them all, but lately they have been protecting me. Some Guardian I am turning out to be. We are getting closer to the summoning and I am scared. I don't want to die but I don't want Miaka to die either. There has to be another way to summon Suzaku. I mean Suzaku is the God of Love right? So why would he do that to Miaka and Tamahome, who clearly love each other," she continued to think as she looked towards the sea.

"What were you two doing back there?," asked a voice bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Alexisa turned around to see Nuriko standing behind her.

"Nuriko. What are you doing out here? I thought you were in the galley," said Alexisa turning around facing her friend.

"I was, but I was just getting in the way, so I came out here," said Nuriko walking towards her. "Must be some deep thinking."

"Not really. What did you ask me?" she asked turning around and leaning down on the rail, looking out to sea.

"I asked what were you and Tasuki doing in your room before we left?" asked Nuriko leaning down next to her.

"Nothing much, we were talking."

"That all?" asked Nuriko looking at her.

"Yea, he kept on telling me that he should be the one protecting me," said Alexisa meeting Nuriko's eyes.

"Tasuki?"

"Yea, the bandit that keeps telling us that he does not like women, suddenly worried about me."

"I have only known Tasuki for a short time, but I have never seen him this way before, I mean whenever you were hurt he never left your side, even when Mits told him that you would be fine he still stayed and watched over you," said Nuriko leaning back down in the rail. "Come to think of it, all of us are worried about you."

"Why? I am able to take care of myself, you do know that right?" asked Alexisa as she leaned down next to Nuriko and looked over at him.

"Alexisa, listen. The Suzaku warriors are a family, an odd and weird family, but still a family. We all look at you as a little sister, and we want to protect you. We know that you can kick some ass by yourself, but that won't stop us from trying to protect you."

"That is just it Nuriko. I am the Guardian of Suzaku, the one that protects you all, because without all the seven warriors, Suzaku cannot be summoned. So I have to be the first one into danger, I have to protect you all. That is my duty as The Guardian of Suzaku," said Alexisa as he stood up looked out towards the ocean one last time and turned and left.

Nuriko turned around and watched Alexisa walk back towards the middle of the ship. He then looked up at the sky and returned to his quarters. Alexisa walked towards her quarters, and once she closed the door behind her, she slid down the door, with her arms wrapped around her. She looked around her room, which held a bed, small table, and a chair that had her bag sitting on top. 'Why are they worried about me? They should be worrying about Miaka, cuz we all know that she gets into more trouble than any of us combined. I guess it can't be helped, after all they feel more like a family to me than my real family back home. So I guess I will just have to live with it, after all the Guardian of Suzaku fights and lives to protect the warriors,' thought Alexisa as her thoughts consumed her mind, and she drifted off into a light sleep. She was awoken when her body was slammed around her room, she got to her feet and looked out her window to see the waves rushing past her windows and the sky beyond become dark.

"Great, a storm. Just what we need," said Alexisa as she made her way out to the bridge of the ship and saw people running around obeying orders. She took at the sky once more and felt an odd presence about it. She quickly located each of the warriors and sensed that they were below decks as the storm raged on. She was about to turn away when she felt Chichiri's presence come up behind her.

"Hey Chichiri, you heading below deck?" she asked as rain began to fall.

"There is something odd about this storm, you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked back towards the sky.

"I don't know but keep your guard up," he replied walking towards the stern of the ship. Alexisa watched him walk out of her sight and looked back at the sky, she closed her eyes trying to find what Chichiri might have sensed. She scanned the sky, she almost lost her footing and she was tossed against the side of the ship. She gripped the wood and looked towards the front of the ship, as a bolt of lighting struck at the ship. Alexisa held on tighter to the wood expecting to be tossed to the side but there was nothing.

'Alexisa, come now,' she heard in her mind. She released her grip and tried to make her way towards the front of the ship, but with the wood being slick, she often slipped and fell. Once she made it to the front of the she saw where the lightening had hit the ship, only a burn mark showed where the lightening hit, there was no other damage. Another bolt came down right behind Alexisa, she gathered her feet below her and tried to jump to safety, but she slide as soon as her feet touched the wood, once she found stable footing she looked around for the cause of the bolts, to see a women standing by on of the sails of the ship. She had one hand pointed to the sky, and an evil look to her. Before Alexisa could say anything the women jumped down in front of her landing perfectly, even with the rain running over the floor.

"So this must be the famous Guardian of Suzaku," said the women as she looked down at Alexisa. "You don't look like much," she said pointing her hand towards the sky again. Alexisa knowing what was going to happen, she rolled off to the side to avoid the bolt of lighting. As soon as she stood the bolt of lighting struck where she had been moments before. She looked around the ship and saw that Chichiri was lying down on his back with electrical currents rolling over his body, when he tried to move the currents surged over his body.

"Oh don't worry bout your friend, I just wanted to fight you without interruptions that is all," she said pointing her hand at the sky once more. Alexisa once again moved to avoid the bolt of lighting; she rolled towards where Chichiri lay only to be struck with a bolt. She screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor, pain raced up and down her entire body. She tried to push herself up on her hands and knees only to fall towards the floor once more, the rain had ceased but the remaining moisture on the ship still gave Alexisa little to no grip.

"REKKA SHIN'EN"

The women jumped out of the way of the fire that was sent towards her, she landed a few feet away from Alexisa, looking for the source of the flames. Alexisa saw Tasuki and the others running towards her, she tried to speak but no words would come out of her mouth.

"So these; must be the Warriors of Suzaku. Have you come to save your Guardian?" asked the women pointing over to where Alexisa lay. "Some Guardian you are, having those who you protect coming to save you," said the women to Alexisa.

"Who are you?" asked Tasuki looking at the women.

"I am Soi, celestial warrior of Seiryu," said the women, lifting up her skirt to show them the symbol on her thigh. Alexisa looked up at her friends that stood on the opposite side of the ship. She tried again to push herself to her feet she reached her knees. She looked over at her friends and glanced back towards Soi, the women was looking at her friends and was about to point both her hands towards the sky, Alexisa knew what was about to occur, Alexisa gathered her remaining strength and ran towards Soi. Soi was distracted and Alexisa was able to grab her around the waist, she held tight and ran towards the side of the ship. Once she reached the side, she was not able to stop and fell overboard. She heard her name being yelled, but once she hit the water, all she heard was muffled sounds. She tired to move her arms but they would not respond to her commands, so she sunk further down into the ocean. She continued to fall until she saw a dark shadow coming towards her. She felt a hand grab hers and she felt herself being pulled upwards. She felt her head break the surface of the water, and heard her name being called.

"I have you Alexisa, your safe," she heard a name say to her.

"Tamahome, grab the rope," said a familiar voice.

Tamahome grabbed the rope that Nuriko had tossed him; he wrapped the rope around his arm, and gave a tug. Nuriko pulled Tamahome, and Alexisa out of the water and began to pull them back towards the ship. Alexisa felt herself being pulled from the water, and then onto a hard surface, where she once again felt arms wrap around her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry," she replied as she looked up to see Tasuki's worried expression on his face. "Just did not want to get you all involved," she said coughing a little.

"Let me look at her Tasuki," said Mits kneeling beside the bandit.

"I'm ok Mits," said Alexia waving off the doctor in front of her. She stood up and swayed a little, but was able to catch herself; she leaned up against the side of the ship.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Tasuki over at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean rushing Soi and going overboard."

"Oh that. Well I know what she was about to do, and you all distracted her and I was able to free myself from her hold, and I knocked her overboard. I tried not to go over, but once I hit the side I just keep going," said Alexisa as she walked closer to her friends.

"You almost got killed," said Tasuki grabbing her arms, and looking at her.

"Tasuki, how many times do I tell you, don't worry about me. I am more than willing to give my life to save you all. After all without each and every one of you, the summoning cannot take place, so that is why I am here. To protect you all, and give my life to save you, if it deems necessary, you might not like it; but that is what I am here for," Alexisa said as she looked at the warriors gathered before her. "I know you all are worried about me, and I love it that you are. You guys have become my family. But all of you need to understand, that I will protect each and every one of you, not just because I am the Guardian of Suzaku, but also because I love you all. Now, I am freakin tired, so I will be in my room," said Alexisa as she slowly made her way back towards her room. Alexisa walked to her room once again, she opened her door, walked to her bed and fell into it. 'Hope they are not mad at me,' thought Alexisa as she fell a sleep.

The warriors of Suzaku watched as Alexisa walked backed towards the middle of the ship and then below decks.

"Is she serious?" asked Tasuki

"Yea, I think she is Tasuki," said Nuriko

"She can't keep this up though, she is going to kill herself."

"Remember Tasuki, as long as she has our powers she will be fine, you know."

"You all don't understand, when our powers got enchanted, so did hers."

"See there is nothing to worry bout then," said Miaka smiling.

"No Miaka," said Tasuki shaking his head. "There is a lot to worry about. If she uses our powers more than once in a day, she could die."

"What?" asked Nuriko, Miaka, and Chichiri together.

"Tasuki, what are you saying?" asked Tamahome.

"I am saying that if Alexisa uses two of our powers in one day, she could die."

"You can't be serious?" asked Miaka looking around at her friends. "There has to be something that we can do."

"No Miaka, I don't think there is anything that can be done, you know," said Chichiri

"But why?" she asked to no one in particular. "Then she just needs to stop using her powers then right?"

"Miaka, when have you known Alexisa, not to uses her powers," said Nuriko

"Doesn't she know that it could kill her?"

"You heard what she said though, Miaka. She won't just sit by and watch us, fight without her. From now on we will just have to watch out for her, and make sure that she does not get into trouble," said Tasuki. "That is all we really can do," said Tasuki as he walked the same path that Alexisa walked only minutes before. Each warrior soon took the same path as Tasuki and went to their own room; they were all deep in thought over the journey that was set before them.

Alexisa woke to the slight swaying on the ship below her; she opened her eyes to look at the white ceiling above her. 'Wonder if we arrived in Hokkan yet?' she wondered as she moved her gaze from the ceiling to the window. Alexisa lay in bed looking at the now clam seas that rushed passed her window. 'I wonder if everyone is mad at me, I mean after the way that I snapped at them yesterday. Guess I cannot blame them if they are though. They need to realize what U need and have to do to protect them, especially Tasuki,' thought Alexisa as she sat up in the bed, touching her feet to the floor. She pushed herself to her feet and walked over towards her bag that was sitting on a chair by the door. She reached into the bag, grabbed out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a light blue shirt. She got dressed and walked back towards her bag and pulled out brush and ponytail holder. As she brushed her hair, thinking of how long she had gone without putting her hair up, she finished brushing and pulled her hair into a partway ponytail, she then wrapped the extra hair around and finished with her hair in messy bun, but a bun none the less. She finished tucking the last bit of hair into her bun, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she asked turning towards the door, to see Miaka stepping out from behind the door. "Oh hey, Miaka. What's up?" she asked

"Hey, wow you look totally different with your hair up," said Miaka coming into the room and closing the door.

"Yea, I know," she replied "Are we in Hokkan yet?"

"No, not yet, I think Chichiri said that we would be there later today," said Miaka leaning against the closed door.

"Oh ok, cool," said Alexisa turning around again digging through her bag.

"Umm, Alexisa?"

"Yea?" she asked without looking up from her bag.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, bout what?"

"Yesterday," Miaka said as she walked closer to her.

"What about yesterday?"

"Are you really ready to give up your life?"

Alexisa stopped fiddling with her bag and looked up, her eyes first went to the window, and to the calmness outside, and then they traveled over to Miaka, who was standing right behind her with her hands close to her face. "Miaka, about that, I meant what I said. You all need to be alive more than myself. So…"

"You can't be serious? You can't be ready to throw away your life," said Miaka walking closer to her friend.

"Miaka, listen to what I am going to tell you ok?" said Alexisa as she looked at Miaka. "The summoning of Suzaku cannot take place without the Priestess and her seven warriors. If even one warrior has been killed then you will not be able to summon Suzaku. The only reason why I am here is to protect you all. That is my purpose in this world. Just like yours is to summon Suzaku and protect Konan."

"Then, I won't summon Suzaku then. I don't want you to die Alexisa."

"I knew you would say that. Miaka, come here," said Alexisa as she sat down on the bed, Miaka took a seat next to her. "When you first came here, you promised Hotohori that you would summon Suzaku, you vowed as a Priestess that you would help him save his country from harm. Miaka you have to summon Suzaku, there is no way around it, just as it is your fate. Just like there is no way around my fate. I have come to accept what I have to do. I know you all worry about me and everything, but this will not kill me okay. Just do me one favor okay. I know that the others sent you in here as well, I want you to go and tell them what they want to hear from me okay?"

"You sure?"

"They have enough to worry about at the moment, and they need to be focused on the journey ahead, and not about me. So will you do that for me?" she asked looking over at her friend.

"Yea, sure," said Miaka "Alexisa but promise me one thing though. Promise me you won't die okay?" asked Miaka giving Alexisa a hug.

"Sure thing Miaka. I promise," said Alexisa hugging back her friend. "Well enough of girl talk, now let's go see where were at. Shall we?" asked Alexisa as she up from the bed and walked over towards the door.

"Yea, let's go find Chichiri," said Miaka following her friend out of the room, and into the halls of the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Hello all, sorry it took me a little longer than expected to update. Had a bad case of writer's block, and been trying to get over it, so don't hate me if this chapter is not all that great. Ok as far, as me updating next month, I think what I might due is swith it up a bit... now hold on. I know waht you all are going to think, that I am going to abanden this story, well you are wrong. Like I have said in the past thsi story as already gone on longer than I thought, and I really did not have it planned out this far, so the past few chappters have been straight from my mind yo the page, which is not a bad thing. I just want to eep my story line stairght. Sorry if the spelling is all fucked up, been awake for to long... Ok so back to point, I am going to updated once every two months now, and maybe if I can get enough done then maybe I will post a chapter every month, but dont' hold me it to. Things are getting a little crazy in my life at the moment, there are a lot of family and school obligations that I am going to need to get done over the next few months. So this is far warning that my next update might not be until april sometime... I mean it took me almost a whoel month to get this short chapter out, so please bear with me here folks, and you will be rewarded with longer chapters (at least I hope) and better chapters. Thank you all again for reading, hope you enjoy what's to come...(that is as soon as I figure out whats' to come). So till next chapter have fun reading, and keep the reviews coming.....

-JediMadchen86

Miaka and Alexisa walked through the halls towards the topside of the ship. As they walked they talked, and chatted, like friends do. Once they reached the deck of the ship, they both made their way towards the back where Chichiri was more than likely to be at, and as they neared the back of the ship, they found him sitting looking out towards the sea.

"Hey, Chichiri," they said as they both  
neared him.

"Hello. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you knew when we would reach Hokkan. I am getting a little sick of being on this boat," said Alexisa as she sat down on a crate by Chichiri.

"Chiriko, thinks that we should reach their shores in a few hours, you know."

"Thank god. I just want to have dryland under my feet again."

"I like being at sea," said Miaka "I feel free, and more relaxed." She said as she walked towards the railing and looked out onto the sea.

"I am all about the freedom part, but after a while with all the swaying, I just don't like being on a boat for to long. Give me an airplane any day."

"What's an airplane?" asked Chichiri as he got to his feet and moved closer to where Alexisa sat. Alexisa looked at him, and began to open her mouth to explain when there came a shot over the ship.

"LAND!"

Hearing the news Alexisa, and Chichiri walked over and joined Miaka. They looked at over the horizon and could see a huge mass of land coming into view. "So much for a few hours, looks like we are going to be hitting solid ground within the hour," said Alexisa smiling.

"I guess the wind from the storm carried us farther than Chiriko thought, you know."

"I'm going to go and tell the others," said Miaka running away from both of them. "See you all later."

Chichiri and Alexisa watched as Miaka ran towards the front of the ship to notify the other warriors the good news. Alexisa then returned her gaze to the land that they were sailing towards, she leaned on the railing resting her elbows and putting her chin in her right hand, with her left hanging over the side. Chichiri stood standing next to her looking out at the water.

"What do you think Hokkan will have in store for us?" asked Alexisa

"I do not know, I just know if we face it together, there is nothing that can stop us," said Chichiri as he slid his mask off and held it in his hand. "Listen, I know things are getting hard for you, but know this, we are in this together, and we share that burden with everyone. We all worry about each other; that is what happens when you spend so much time with people you care about," Chichiri said as he continued to gaze at the water.

"I know Chichiri. I know," said Alexisa as she took one last look at the water and walked away.

Chichiri put his mask back on and returned to where he was sitting and continued to mediate. The ship sailed for another hour or so, when they hit land. Tasuki, having his fear of water was the first of the ship with Alexisa laughing at him.

"Hey, I am a mountain bandit, we don't go near water," said Tasuki once his feet meet solid ground he ran to the nearest tree and hugged it.

"And here I though mountain bandits were supposed to be tough," said Alexisa walking down the plank towards him.

"I am a mountain critter, so forgive me," said Tasuki sticking out his tongue at her. Alexisa walked down the plank of the ship, laughing at Tasuki who still clung to the tree. The other warriors walked off the ship and gathered around her.

"You forget how southern Konan is," said Nuriko gathering his coat around him more. The others nodded in agreement, Hokkan was in the north so Hotohori had given them plenty of coats and other items they would need for the journey to the north.

"So now that we are here, where do we start?" asked Miaka looking around at her friends.

"I suggest that we start looking in the capital, that is the most logically place to look, hopefully someone there will know the whereabouts of the shinzaho," said Chiriko pulling out a map of Hokkan and pointing to the capital city.

"How will we get there? That is pretty far away," said Miaka looking down at the map.

"Well god did not give us feet for nothing right," replied Alexisa putting her hands on her hips.

"You're kidding right?"

"Why would I kid Tasuki, how else would we get to the capital city, huh?"

"Didn't Hotohori give us any horses or anything that we can use?"

"No he did not, be happy that he gave us a ship, so we did not have to swim here," said Nuriko "patting" Tasuki on the back, and having Tasuki end up face first into the ground.

"Damn, Nuriko, be careful will ya?" asked Tasuki once he recovered from Nuriko's "pat" on the back.

"Opps, my bad," said Nuriko bringing his heads up towards his face.

"Well looks like we have to start walking," said Alexisa as she looked at the map once more and started off walking in the direction of the capital.

"There is no way that I am walking to that damn capitol," said Tasuki as he crossed his arms.

"Tasuki, listen to me, if you do not start walking I will have Nuriko carry you all the way there."

"Why did you have to bring me into this Alexisa?"

"Nuriko, you know that I would carry his ass there, but I am still not feeling 100%."

"Fine, come here bandit boy," said Nuriko walking over towards Tasuki.

"Ok, ok fine I'll walk."

"Good boy. Now let's get moving," Alexisa told everyone as she continued to walk in the direction she had before, the other warriors followed her, one in particular at a slower pace than the others, and he constantly complained.

"Why is it so cold here?"

"It is the north, Tasuki it tends to get colder here faster. Now stop complaining and walk."

"Alexisa, do you think there will be snow in the capitol?" asked Miaka as she ran up next to her friend.

"I am hoping, no offense to Konan or anything but I think I would have liked to be a warrior for Genbu, I just love the cold," said Alexisa smiling down at her friend.

"Some of us might love the cold, Alexisa, but not all of us," said Nuriko as he wrapped his coat around himself more. "Come on Tasuki, can't you warm us up with that fan of yours," said Nuriko as he looked at Tasuki.

"No, way. This fan is not a toy," said Tasuki as he hugged his fan tighter to him. Alexisa looked back at her friends and a smile appeared on her face. She watched as Nuriko and Tasuki fought over the magic fan. As she watch them fight she noticed that her other friends were quiet, she looked over at them and saw that they were huddled together. 'I guess I am the only one that loves the cold huh,' thought Alexisa as she watched her friends shiver when a cold breeze blew past them.

"Are you guys really that cold?" she asked them. She looked at each of her friends and saw them nod their heads. "Well I am sorry that His Highness did not give us horses, walking is the only way to get where we need to go. Unless…."

"Don't even think it, Alexisa. We can find another way to get there," said Tasuki looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were thinking of using your powers to get us to the capital."

"I was not thinking about that."

"Alexisa, if we combine our powers, we should be able to transport everyone, you know."

"Are you sure Chichiri?"

"I don't care, she is not using her powers. Remember the last time she used them," said Tasuki walking over towards her.

"Tasuki, I'll be fine."

"No. No way."

"Tasuki," started Alexisa as she looked at him. "Chichiri, let's do this," said Alexisa walking over to Chichiri's side.

Chichiri laid out his kasa, and he and Alexisa stood to the side as everyone walked on to it. "I still don't want you to do this," said Tasuki.

"Look, bandit boy. I told you, I will be fine. Chichiri won't let me overdue it. Now just get on the mat."

Tasuki took one last look at Alexisa, and then stepped on the kasa. With the last of their group on the mat, Chichiri and Alexisa closed their eyes and concentrated on the capitol city, and combined their powers. Alexisa tried to picture a city that she had never been to before in her head, at first it was hard, but the she felt Chichiri in her mind as well. 'Try not to overdue yourself, let me do the work,' she heard his voice in her mind.

'You know that I can do this. Let me help. I know when to stop, just trust me,' she told him back.

'Fine, but you are going to take the blame then. I hate having Tasuki mad at me. There is only so long that I can take Nuriko as company,' said Chichiri laughing a little.

'Yea, I know what you mean,' replied Alexisa as a smile appeared on her face. She returned her focus back to the city; with Chichiri's help she was able to picture the city in her mind before her. She locked her mind on the city, and she used Chichiri's powers and she felt herself, and the others being teleported to the city, at least to the outer city walls. Alexisa felt her feet hit solid ground and her knees grew weak under her. Chichiri had felt Alexisa sway on her feet, and stood beside her, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling. Alexisa felt his grip on her arm; she turned her head towards the wondering monk, and nodded her head in a small sign of thanks.

"So this is the capitol of Hokkan huh?" Alexisa heard Miaka ask.

"Alexisa are you ok?" asked Tasuki as he caught sight of her. Her face was pale, and her breathing was labored.

"Yea. See Tasuki I told you that I could help out, and this time I did not even pass out like I usually do," said Alexisa as a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Miaka turning her head and looking at her friend.

"Yes, Miaka. I am fine, just a little tired," said Alexisa as she looked up at Miaka.

"Well, after the past few days that we have had, who can blame ya. I know, let's find ourselves an inn, and sleep in a comfy bed tonight," said Nuriko looking at his friends.

"What about the search for the shinzaho?" asked Chiriko.

"The search can wait till morning. I think we all could use some rest tonight," said Mits walking towards the gate.

"Well, that settles it then, let's go and get some food," said Miaka as she followed after Mits.

"Come on guys. Hey Mits, just don't make it to expensive of a place will ya," said Tamahome as he followed Miaka, and Mits into the city.

Chichiri and Alexisa followed after their friends to the city, Chichiri walking slower than normal to make sure Alexisa would not fall. Tasuki saw his two friends walking slower, and behind the rest. He came up along the other side of Chichiri.

"She ok?"

"Yea, just a little tired, why don't you take over for me huh?"

"Sure thing," said Tasuki as he grabbed her arms over his head, he kneeled down and grabbed her legs on the side of his body, he stood up, and gave Alexisa a piggy back ride into the city. The group looked for an inn to stay at and after a few minutes they found one with several rooms available. Chichiri paid for the rooms, one for Alexisa and Miaka, and then three others for the rest. Finding out which room was reserved for the girls Tasuki carried Alexisa to the room, and laid her on the bed. He looked down at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"I knew you would not listen to me," he said to the sleeping figure on the bed.

He walked over to the door, and walked out into the hall. Once he was out in the hall he walked down the hall to where his friends were waiting for him. Seeing her friend come into the dining room, Miaka waved him over to their table.

"Hey, Tasuki, over here."

Hearing his name called out Tasuki saw Miaka and headed over to her.

"Is Alexisa alright?" asked Miaka as Tasuki sat down beside her.

"She's fine, just a little tired, for once," said Tasuki.

"Well that's good then. I'm glad that she is fine. Well now that we are here. Where do we start looking for the shinzaho?" asked Miaka as she looked around the table at her friends.

"Tomorrow, we should spilt up into groups and search the city for any clues," said Chiriko pulling out a map of the city. "I've been making a grid by with the groups with search tomorrow, and if any one of us finds anything that pertains to the shinzaho then we just need to raise our powers and let Alexisa or Chichiri notice and we can meet up at that location," said Chiriko pointing to the map that he ha laid on the table before them.

"Wow, Chiriko. That took a lot of work, but there is one problem to your plan," said Nuriko looking at him. "We are not the only ones looking for the shinzaho, aren't the Seiryu warriors, looking for it as well," said Nuriko

"That is an excellent point Nuriko, one that I seemed to have over looked. If you all will excuse me, I think I am going to go to my room, and try to think of another plan," said Chiriko gathering up the map and walking to the stairs. The other warriors watched the young genius leave, and hearing their stomachs rumble, they each ordered food, Miaka ordering the most, and they ate to their hearts content, each returning to their own rooms at the end of the night, to sleep away the days' fatigue and any that would soon befall on their shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Ok so a little later than I thought, but I still uploaded, so no burns.... So yea I am going to keep with the updating every two months now... things have been getting crazy. Been seeing this guy that I am really liking so yea.. going to update again by mayish. So yea that is about it. So happy reading. Sorry for the typos or anything else that might be out of place.

-JediMadchen86

Alexisa opened her eyes, and looked at the ceiling above her. 'Well we are finally in Hokkan. Now all we need to do is to find out where the shinzaho is at, and then we can finally summon Suzaku, and then maybe I could go home. I do miss home, don't I? It's strange though, sometimes I feel like this is my home. Well maybe it is just because; I've been here for so long. Well there is nothing I can do about that now though, just need to focus on one thing at a time,' though Alexisa as she sat up in bed and looked out the window to the pure white city below.

"Must have snowed last night," she said to herself as she walked to the window and looked out over the city. "Guess I should go and wake the others," she said quietly as she turned from the window and walked out into the hallway. Once out in the hallway she heard voices coming from the dining hall. She recognized them and walked down towards them. She walked down the stairs and around the corner to see all her friends, eating, and laughing. A smile appeared on her face as she stood there looking at her friends, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Good morning Alexisa," she heard from behind her.

Hearing her name being called she turned her head to see Chiriko walking towards her. "Hello Chiriko. How are you?"

"Very well. Thank you, but more importantly I think I found a way to look for the shinzaho without being discovered."

"Really? How?"

"First let's gather the rest of the warriors," said Chiriko as he turned the corner and walked to the table where the other warriors were gathered. They looked up and saw Chiriko walking towards them, and they saw Alexisa standing behind him. They made way for their friends to sit down and Chiriko began to tell them of his plan.

"After looking at the map of Touran, I divided up the best areas to begin the search. There are here, here, and here," said Chiriko laying out a map and pointing to the areas.

"Well that is great and all Chiriko, but what about the whole communication trouble?" asked Chichiri.

"Well I know that you, and Alexisa are able to communicate with us all right?" asked Chiriko looking at both of them.

"Well yes, but you want three groups, and there are only two of us," said Alexisa.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I was unable to think of another way. Since splitting into groups is the best way to search. The group that does not have either of them, will use these," said Chiriko pulling out flares from his robes.

"Flares?"

"This was my original plan, since communicating through telepathy might arouse the Seiryu warriors to our presence."

"Well why don't' we just use these instead then," said Alexisa grabbing two flares from his hands and tossing one to Nuriko.

"So who are in these groups?" asked Tamahome

"Well I thought that Tasuki should go with Alexisa. I will go with Mits, and Chichiri then Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko will make up the last group."

"That sounds like a plan," said Alexisa, looking at her friends. "Just promise me something, that once you find any clue as to where the shinzaho is, you let the rest of us know alright. Don't go after it by yourself," said Alexisa as she looked at her friends and getting a nod from each in return. "Well let's get going, we aren't' going to find it sitting around here," she said again, walking towards the door.

The other's got to their feet and followed her out of the inn, once they all were outside, each wearing a heavier coat, since they were not used to the colder weather. They all looked at each other and spilt into their groups and began to search the city. The three groups of friends walked their separate ways and towards their own search.

"Hey, Alexisa you coming?"

"Huh, oh yea, sorry Tasuki," said Alexisa as she turned around and walked over to him.

"What were you doing anyways?"

"Thinking."

"Bout what?" asked Tasuki as they began to walk down the street.

"Well this will be first time that I am separated from Miaka, and the others. Just feels weird, ever since I have been here, I have been around them, protecting them. Feels odd that I am not, I just hope that nothing happens to them."

"They will be fine, I mean they are warriors themselves, and can protect themselves."

"Yea, I know what you mean. Just feels odd that's all."

"Well let's hurry and try to find this shinzaho so we can get back to them then," said Tasuki looking at her.

"You're right. So where are we supposed to look?" she asked Tasuki looking back at him.

"Um, I thought you knew," he replied scratching the back of his head.

"Great Tasuki, are we even walking in the right direction?"

"What do I know, I was following you."

"Well I guess we could start asking the people that we come across, since both of us was not paying any attention as to where we were supposed to be looking in."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Tasuki smiling.

Alexisa and Tasuki walked around asking most of everyone if they knew anything of the shinzaho. Over the next few hours, they asked everyone that they encountered, not many knew of the shinzaho and others just told stories that led to dead ends.

"Man I'm tired, I hope that we find this thing soon," said Tasuki as he sat down and leaned against a wall.

"Yea, I know what you mean."

"This cold is also killing me," replied Tasuki as he grabbed his coat closer to him.

"Not me," said Alexisa as she leaned against the same wall, and looked up into the sky, as snow began to fall. "I love the cold, and the winter, it's my favorite time of year. I forgot your not used to the cold are you?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"No, Konan rarely ever gets snow, even in the mountains, it's to damn cold here," replied Tasuki as he rubbed his arms.

"Come on, let's get moving, and that should warm you up."

"Did I hear you folks looking for the shinzaho of Genbu?" asked an elderly women coming closer to them.

"Yes, we are. Do you think that you could help us?" asked Alexisa as she turned around and looked at the women.

"A story has been passed on for generations in my family, it tells the tale of the warriors and the Priestess of Genbu. The details have gone missing over the years but the end is all the same, once the beast god was summoned the Priestess returned home never to be seen again."

"What about the shinzaho? You said you knew about it?" asked Alexisa.

"Yes, I was getting to that. After the summoning took place, the villagers were saddened at the loss of the Priestess of Genbu, but there was one item that she left behind. A necklace that the Priestess wore during the summoning, that was all that was left for us to remember her by."

"That necklace is the shinzaho? Where is it?" asked Alexisa

"No one knows, it has long been lost to the people that worship Genbu," said the old women

"So that means that we are no where closer to finding the damn thing."

"Tasuki, be nice. Thank you for your help ma'am," said Alexisa as she looked at the women once more.

"Well what should we do now?"

"We need to find the others, and let them know," said Alexisa as she reached for the flare. As she bought the flare out from her coat, when she sensed another presence in the area.

"Tasuki, something's coming."

"Where?"

"I don't know, just be on your guard," she said as she put the flare back into her coat.

"What are you doing? We need to call the others," said Tasuki as he watched her.

"I know that Tasuki, but we might need that flare, I am just keeping it handy for a little while longer," said Alexisa as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing now?"

"Just clam down and let me concentrate, I am trying to find out where the others are."

"Won't the Seiryu bastards detect you?"

"I am hoping not, but I don't know what else to do," she replied as she closed her eyes, and tried to picture Chichiri and the others in her mind. She began to picture the monk in her mind, just as she found him and tried to make contact, she felt her body being pushed to the ground.

"Way, to go Alexisa," mumbled Tasuki from on top of her.

"What are you doing? I almost had him," she replied trying to look around

"Sorry for saving you ass," said Tasuki as he pushed himself off the ground.

"What?" asked Alexisa as she saw the reason she was pushed, where she once stood was a big hole in the ground.

"I found you, now I need to kill you," said the man as he came running towards Tasuki and Alexisa. Tasuki easily jumped out of the way, and Alexisa tried to scramble to her feet to get out of the way, but she could not find her footing and slipped as she got to her feet and fell back to the ground. She looked up to see the man running faster, seeing that his prey was cornered, with nowhere to go. Alexisa forehead started to glow, as she began to use Tamahome's powers (A/N: Ok don't think I have done this before but that was because all the other times the marks were under clothing, at least I think.) As the man came closer she kicked his legs out from under him and jumped up to her feet ready to fight.

Tasuki landed on the other side of the man and looked back towards Alexisa.

"Are you a Seiryu warrior? Where's Nakago?" asked Alexisa as she looked down at him.

He did not reply only swiped his hand out towards her and stood up, He stood two feet taller than Alexisa, he was big, and had hair covering his whole body. He stood there looking at her, growing, and bearing his teeth, he once again ran towards Alexisa. Her mark flared again as she used his powers and began to fight the beast before her. He came to her punching and moving like a wild dog, his movements were fast and all Alexisa could do was dodge them, she tried to block his punches but he managed to punch her in the jaw, knocking her back. She stumbled back, rubbing where she was hit. 'His way to fast, have to find something to slow him down,' thought Alexisa as she scanned the street, seeing a glint of something hiding in the snow. She looked over to the beast and saw that he was again coming her way; she pushed herself to her feet and ran towards the shiny object in the snow. She grabbed for the item, releasing it from the snow, and seeing that it was a small knife. She tightened her hold and looked to where her attacker was, and seeing him right on top of her. She raised the knife and stabbed the knife into his side. He yelped out in pain, grabbed his side, and then bounded off down the street. Alexisa lay in the snow, breathing heavy, hoping that would be the last time she saw that beast. Tasuki came running over and looked down at her.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm good," she said getting to her feet.

"Who was that?"

"I think a Seiryu warrior. I could feel an evil vibe off of him," said Alexisa reaching into her coat and grabbing the flare. "Let's call the others, see if they found anything out," said Alexisa as she raised the flare up towards the sky and shot it off. Tasuki and Alexisa sat in the snow waiting for their friends to arrive. Alexisa was trying to regain her strength in case that beast showed up again.

"Alexisa, are you really ok? What was with that mark on your forehead?"

"That was just me using Tamahome's powers. It happens every time I use one of your powers, but Tamahome's is the only one that is really visible, all the others are buried under clothing especially in the cold," said Alexisa looking over at him.

"You think the others saw our signal?"

"I am hoping, yes. I am also hoping they found out more about the shinzaho, like where it is located at least," said Alexisa looking up into the sky as it began to snow once more.

"Damn snow," muttered Tasuki as he gathered his coat around him. Alexisa got to her feet and walked out into the middle of the street. She outstretched her arms from her body, and spun around in the snow, laughing. Tasuki looked at her and shook his head. "Come on, Tasuki, you are only going to get colder sitting there," said Alexisa as she continued to spin.

"Is bandit boy cold?" asked a new voice.

Alexisa stopped spinning to see multiple Nuriko's, Tamahome's, and Miaka's standing before her. "Oh hey guys, how are you all?"

"We saw your signal? You find out anything bout the shinzaho?" asked Tamahome.

"Yea, it's a necklace that the Priestess of Genbu wore when she summoned the beast god," said Tasuki as he got to his feet and walked over to his friends.

"That's great. Where is it?" asked Miaka looking at him.

"Don't know. The women said that it has been lost for years, and no one knows where it is."

"We were hoping that you all had found something out," said Alexisa looking at them.

"No, not so much as a hint of the shinzaho."

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Tasuki as he looked at his friends.

"Well I guess we wait here and see if Chichiri and the others found out anything, and then we can go from there I just hope that they found out more about the shinzaho than we did," said Alexisa as she began to look around the plaza.

"What are you looking for Alexisa?" asked Miaka as she came up beside her friend.

"Nothing, just we were attacked and I just have this uneasy feeling."

"Who attacked you?" asked Nuriko looking towards her.

"Alexisa thinks it was a Seiryu warrior," said Tasuki getting up from the snow and walking over to the group.

"What did he want?"

"To kill me, at least that was the only thing he said."

"Hey guys over here look at this," said Nuriko towards an arch that stood in the middle of a square.

"What is it Nuriko?" asked Miaka walking over to.

"I don't know but it looks pretty old. Do you think that it could tell us where the shinzaho is?" he asked as everyone came and looked at the monument.

"Look at the writing, looks pretty old. Wonder if there is someone who could translate it for us?" asked Tamahome looking closer at the stone.

"Those words have been lost to us for the same time that the shinzaho has been," said the same old women from before, coming out of a building.

"You know what is on this?" asked Alexisa walking over to her.

"No, no one does. It was an ancient language that we all soon forgot."

"So there's no one that could help us?"

"I am sorry, but no," said the women as she began to walk down the street.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But what is that mountain up there?" asked Alexisa pointing over the city to the mountain in the distance.

"That is just Mt. Koku."

"What's up there?"

"Nothing at all to my knowledge. It was rumored that a shrine was located at the peak of the mountain. But no one has even been brave enough to traverse the mountain," said the women as she walked away from the group.

Alexisa continued to look at the mountain.

"Hey Alexisa, come on," said a vice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked looking around seeing her friend's backs.

"Come on, we are going to an inn. Everyone is cold and tired," sad Nuriko

"But we still have daylight to search," she replied returning her gaze to the mountain.

"Come on Alexisa, it's cold out here."

"I want to check out that mountain," said Alexisa walking away from Nuriko.

"Wait, you can't go alone, Alexisa," said Nuriko running after her. "We can't just go, we have to tell the others," said Nuriko when he caught up to her.

"Ok, go tell them, I can take care of myself, plus we still have your flare right, so we will be fine."

Nuriko stopped and looked at Alexisa retreating back, he wanted to follow her, but he also wanted to let the others know where they were going. He took one last look down the street that the majority of his friends went down and followed after Alexisa.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Ok folks, here is the long awaited next chapter. Thank you all for being pateniet(sp?). I have had los of drama and stress going on, and this story is my release. Again thank you for those taht have reviwed, and are still reading this. I promise that I won't let this story hang unfinshed, I hate it when that happends to stories that I read, so I won't do it to you. This is a bit longer than my other updaes, thought you all could use a longer one, for the long wait.... Umm other than that there is not much going on, but give me another few weeks and I can go back to updating every month, sicne classes are ending I will have more time to write. At least that is the plan, nad I am hoping that I can carry that plan out. Do not think there are many typos or misspells in here, I think I am catching most of them, at least I hope, but there could be one or two that I missed. Ok, that is it.

Hope you all enjoy and thanks again!!!

:-)

-JediMadchen86

"Do you really think that there is something up there?" asked Nuriko after 20 minutes of silence.

"I have no clue Nuriko, but something is calling me towards that peak and I intended to find out what it is."

"Still think we should have told the others," said Nuriko under his breath.

"Nuriko, if you really didn't want to come, then turn back. I am a big girl and can take care of myself," said Alexisa without turning around as she continued to walk through the snow.

"It's not like that, I just don't like being separated from the others. We are stronger together."

"I know that Nuriko, I just have to do this, and I doubt that the others would have come. You said it yourself, they were all cold."

"Yea, they must be warm sitting in that inn drinking, and having fun."

"Nuriko."

"Did I say that out loud? Silly me," said Nuriko laughing.

"Sure thing Nuriko," said Alexisa as a smile appeared on her face.

They reached the mountain peak just as the sun began to set, upon reaching the peak they both fell into the snow tired, and out of breath.

"That was steeper than I thought," said Nuriko through his labored breathing.

"But at least you warmed up right?" asked Alexisa sitting down in the snow and looking around the top of the mountain.

"True, but still wish that we had bandit boy here. We could have used his fan when walking up this mountain," said Nuriko getting to his feet and looking around as well. "Anything?"

"No," said Alexisa getting up and walking around.

Nuriko stood up from the snow and began to look around, there was a huge boulder that stood off to the side of the peak, and he walked over to it. "Hey over here."

"You find something?" asked Alexisa as she walked over to him, and seeing the boulder. "I thought you said you found something?"

"No, I just told you to come over here." He replied sticking out his tongue.

"You think that this boulder is hiding something?"

"Well you got the strength to move it, so move it," replied Alexisa as she stood back.

"Glad that I tagged along now huh?" he asked as he flexed his muscles getting ready to move the heavy rock. "And here I thought that you loved me," he commented again.

"Yea, not really, I just love your strength, that's all," said Alexisa as a laugh escaped her lips, and a smile formed on her mouth.

"Thanks, Alexisa. You really know how to make a man happy," said Nuriko as he grabbed a hold of the rock.

"No problem, not get that rock outta there."

Alexisa watched Nuriko grab the boulder and slowly began to lift it up. As Alexisa watched him, she felt a sense of danger approaching them; she took her gaze off of Nuriko and scanned the mountainside behind them. She could not see anything, but she closed her eyes and looked again, and then she felt it, the same sense of evil that she felt down in the plaza. Her eyes popped open, and she began to search for him and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him making a lunge at Nuriko.

"Nuriko!" she screamed as she ran towards her friend.

Hearing his name, Nuriko glanced back and saw a big shadow over his shoulder; he released the boulder, and then felt a sharp pain in his side. He dropped down to his feet, facing the shadow, seeing a big hairy man, standing over him, with his blood on his claws.

"Hey you!" yelled Alexisa. "Your fight is with me remember?"

The beast looked over his shoulder and saw Alexisa standing behind him, he sniffed the air, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Alexisa. What are you doing?" asked Nuriko as he grabbed his side in pain.

"Don't worry Nuriko; I can take care of this guy. We already brawled in the city. Just stay out of my way," said Alexisa as she took a fighting stance. Nuriko looked at Alexisa and then towards the beast standing before him. The beast sniffed the air once more, and slowly walked towards Alexisa.

"Kill, must kill you."

"Yea, come on. Come kill me," said Alexisa as she watched the beast walked towards her, as the beast walked towards her, he began to gain momentum and soon was charging her. Alexisa forehead glowed with the symbol of the ogre, as she used Tamahome's powers to fight this beast again. He came rushing towards her; she jumped out of the way, and circled behind him. He quickly turned around and was facing her again. He bought his hand down and tried to slice her against the chest, but she caught his arm and deflected the attack, but did not see his other hand coming in from the side, until it was too late, she felt pain in her right side. Cries of pain escaped her lips, and she jumped away from him. She crouched in the snow, clutching her side. 'Damn bugger, moves fast,' she thought as she watched him run at her again. She gathered her feet under her and jumped high into the air, hoping that his speed would run him into the mountain behind her, but he stopped right as he was about to hit the mountain. 'Okay so he is not as dumb as he looks either,' she thought again as she landed 10 feet away from him.

Nuriko clutched his side, and watched Alexisa fight the beast man. He could not believe the speed that he possessed, he saw Alexisa land behind the creature and run towards him.

He had yet to see where she landed so Alexisa took the opportunity to attack his back, but once she was in reach of him, he spun around and faced her. He grabbed her arms and pressed them to her sides; he lifted her up into the air, and threw her towards the ground. Once she hit the ground she slid back to where she had landed before, and stopping once she hit a rock. The beast walked to where she lay, and picked her up again, he grabbed her arm picked her up, and started to punch her over and over, until he threw her to the other side of the clearing. (A/N: Ok, so I am not great at doing fight scenes. But I hope you all can understand what is going on.)

"Alexisa!" called Nuriko, seeing his friend being tossed around like a rag doll, he ran towards the beast himself.

Seeing a new victim running so easily towards him, he stopped walking and waited until his new prey came to him. Nuriko reached the beast and ducked low and kicked his feet out from under him, the beast fell to snow covered earth. Nuriko stood up and looked down at him. Just as he was about to punch the beast his own feet was kicked from under him.

"Hey you! You're Ashitare aren't you?" called Alexisa from where she lay. "Took me a while to put it together, but I knew that the Seiryu bastards had a beast working for them," said Alexis as she began to stand up shakily, with blood dripping down the side of her face. "And you're fighting ME!" she yelled running towards him yet again. This time she was able to inflict some damage on him; she punched his side that she stabbed earlier hoping that it had yet to heal. Ashitare howled out in pain, when his side was punched, and he staggered back a few steps. Alexisa looked down at Nuriko and offered her hand to help him up.

"Nuriko, you just worry about trying to get that rock out of the way. I'll keep ugly busy," said Alexisa as she pushed Nuriko towards the rock, just in time to avoid another blow by Ashitare.

"Ok, ugly. Let's finish this," said Alexisa with her mark glowing on her forehead and charging Ashitare again. She reached him, dealing out punch after punch, but he was able to dodge them all. She continued to attack him, but her blows were not connecting. Ashitare easily dodged or diverted her punches to the side. Alexisa tired to renew her attack, quickly running to his backside and attacked him there, but Ashitare somehow managed to grab Alexisa around the neck and lifted her up.

"Now you die."

Alexisa tried to get free of his grip, but he was to strong and her strength was slowly leaving her, before she blacked out she tried to send out a feeling to the others of fear and death. With that last use of her strength darkness consumed her.

"Tasuki, quit starting will ya. Alexisa will be fine," said Chichiri from the table, as he looked over t his friend.

"It's been a few hours since she left though."

"Her and Nuriko probably got distracted somehow," said Miaka trying to relieve her worried friend.

"I guess you're right," said Tasuki as he left the window and walked over to he table where his friends were eating.

"Tasuki, don't worry, Nuriko is with her remember, and even if they did get into trouble then Alexisa would just use her powers to contact us remember," said Tamahome as he handed Tasuki a plate filled with food. "Here we managed to save this from Miaka."

"Thanks," said Tasuki as he took the pale and slowly began eating it.

"Perhaps they found some clue as to where the shinzaho was located and went to check it out," said Chiriko from the end of the table.

"I'm pretty sure, that she would let us know if they were in trouble, after all it is Alexisa we are talking about, ya know."

"Yea, I guess your right," said Tasuki as he continued to eat.

"Well we know that the Seiryu warriors are here as well, looking for the shinzaho. So we all have to be on our guard from now on," said Tamahome

"Yes, we will," said Mits, as a chill came over all of them.

"What was that?" asked Chiriko looking around at his friends.

"One of our warriors is in trouble," said Chichiri

"It has to be Alexisa. Chichiri find her," said Tasuki standing up and pounding his hands on the table.

Chichiri closed her eyes and searched the city for Alexisa, and Nuriko, but he could not find any traces of them. "I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them, they have to be somewhere. Look again."

"Tasuki getting mad is not going to help them at the moment. We need to think about this. Where we they headed when they left?" asked Tamahome

"I don't know."

"I think I overhead Alexisa saw something about a mountain," said Chiriko looking up at everyone.

"You think she would go without telling us?" asked Miaka looking at Tasuki.

"I know she would, after all this is Alexisa we are talking about here," said Tasuki as he walked towards the inn door.

"Where are you going?" asked Tamahome

"I am going to find her," said Tasuki as he walked out the door.

"He could not wait for us at least," said Tamahome as he stood up and walked out the door, having the other warriors follow him as well.

Nuriko watched the fight between Alexisa and Ashitare and he knew that Alexisa would not be able to keep up with the beast for very long, he hoped that the others would come. But he knew that deep inside that help would not come soon enough. The up side to having Alexisa fight was that he was able to move the boulder out of the way, and a door was reveled to be behind it. So the trip would not be a complete failure, but then he turned and saw Alexisa being helped up by the neck by the beast. Even though the wound in his side had failed to stop bleeding Nuriko ran towards the beast, he summoned his strength and knocked Ashitare 20 feet away from where he stood. Alexisa's dropped into the snow, and failed to move.

"Ok, pal. Not it is my turn," said Nuriko as he took up his own fighting stance. He looked to where Ashitare lay, and saw him getting to his feet again. Nuriko lunged at him one again, he reached inside his coat and bought out the flare, and once he was close enough he aimed the flare towards Ashitare's side and released the fire inside. The beast howled out in pain, and the fire spread over his wound and over his back. Nuriko backed away, as Ashitare began to thrash around and ran off. Nuriko dropped the casing for the flare, gripping his wounded side he slowly walked over to where Alexisa lay face down in the snow. Once he reached his friend, kneeling down in the snow, he turned her over.

"Alexisa?" he called out to her, once she was face up. "Hey, wake up," said Nuriko as he shook her shoulders. Nuriko looked down at her, and saw the blood running down the side of her head, she had multiple cuts over her body as well, but he saw her chest slowly rising. "Now all we have to do is wait for the other to show, if they ever do," he said to the air as he looked up into the sky.

"They are coming, just give them time," he heard a voice say very weakly.

Hearing another voice Nuriko looked down at Alexisa.

"They're coming?"

"Yea, sent them a alert before I blacked out. What happened?"

"Well, I used my flare to burn that bastard and he ran off. You ok? You took a damn good beating."

"I think I am, vision is a little fuzzy and my head really hurts."

"Well just stay awake Mits is on his way. Wish we had Tasuki here."

"He is never going to let this go, told him that I could take care of myself," said Alexisa as she began to cough a little.

"Don't worry, I'll smooth things over with him. Just stay awake ok?"

"Yea, I'll do my best," said Alexisa as she began to close her eyes.

"Alexisa, come on stay awake," pleaded Nuriko as he shook her shoulders once again.

"Nuriko, stop. I'm tired, and warm," said Alexisa in a very weak voice.

"I know you're tired, you beat the crap outta that guy, but you have to stay with me. Come on make fun of me, I won't get mad."

"You never get mad at me, just the bandit boy does."

"Ok, well let's make fun of Fang boy then. Hey remember that kid that was scared shitless of him, because of those fangs, that kid would not go near him."

"Yea, that was pretty funny," said Alexisa as she began to laugh a little.

Nuriko looked down at Alexisa as she closed her eyes once again, he shivered because of the cold, and wished that the others would arrive soon. All he could do was sit and wait, their only flare had been used, and there wasn't any wood to start a fire. He hoped that his friends would be able to get here soon, he did not know how much longer Alexisa could hold on, and not to mention his own wounds. Blood still flowed down his side, and onto the white snow beneath him.

"Come on guys, what is taking so long," said Nuriko to no one special.

"They are close, don't worry Nuriko. I am good," said Alexisa keeping her eyes close.

Within the next few minutes Nuriko heard shouts of his friends, he slowly reached his feet and walked over to greet them, as they came into view.

"Bout time you joined the party," said Nuriko falling into the snow, but being caught by Mits.

"Let me heal you."

"No, Go help Alexisa, she needs it more," said Nuriko as he pointed to where she lay in the snow.

"Alexisa!" cried Tasuki as he ran over to her. "Hey, wake up,"

"Tasuki, that you?" she asked as she opened her eyes to see a face looking down at her.

"Yep, I am here. Thought you could take care of your self?"

"I am still here right?" she asked as she coughed.

"Let me see Tasuki," said Mits as he came up beside them both.

Mits began to heal Alexisa's numerous injures, and once she felt her strength returning, she reached up and closed his hand. "Thank you, but go heal Nuriko. I know you can only heal one per day, and Nuriko needs it more," said Alexisa as she tried to stand up but almost fell to the ground.

"Alexisa, you are not healed yet. Let him finish," replied Tasuki as he helped her stand.

"No Tasuki, I am fine now, and beside Nuriko needs it more than I do. I can use my own healing power, once I can see straight of course," she replied holding her head in her hands.

Mits looked up at Tasuki, and he admitted defeat as he walked to where Nuriko sat next to Chichiri and healed him.

"What happened here anyway?" asked Tamahome looking around the clearing.

"Well that old women that we meet in the town square said something that got me thinking, the people here used to worship Genbu, and where do people worship, at the highest point, I saw this mountain and thought I would give it a try," said Alexisa as she walked over to her friends with the help of Tasuki. "But once we got up here, we were attacked by Ashitare."

"Ashitare?"

"Yea, that beast guy that attacked us in the village. I fought him off while Nuriko moved the boulder."

"What boulder?" asked Tamahome.

"The boulder that was over there," said Nuriko standing up and pointing over towards a door.

"Do you think that is where the shinzaho is?" asked Miaka

"That is what I was thinking," said Alexisa.

"Alexisa. Why are you so weak?" asked Chiriko

"Well, even though I went through all that training I am still getting used to the amplified powers of all of you. Every time that I use them, I recover faster, but it took it out of me," said Alexisa as she leaned on Tasuki some more.

"Or maybe you like leaning on the bandit boy," said Nuriko glaring at her.

"Maybe I should have let Ashitare slice you in two when I had the chance," replied Alexisa as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well I for one, want to get going. I mean we finally made it. Let's go get that shinzaho," said Miaka as he walked towards the door, with her warriors gathering around her.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Yeah, for updating way sooner than I thought I would, but that is what I get for getting out of classes, and having nothing much else to worry about. So yea here is the next chapter for those of you waiting to read it. Can't believe that this story is as popular as it is. Did not think that I was think good of a writer, but I guess I am. So yea.. not much else to say.

Thanks to all that have reviewed and are faithfull readers.

-Jedi Madchen86

"Miaka, shouldn't we let them rest first?" asked Tasuki as he looked towards her.

"Tasuki, Don't worry bout me. I am feeling better," said Alexisa as she pushed herself off of him. "And besides Miaka is right, we need to get the shinzaho."

"Yea, I guess your right," said Tasuki admitting defeat as he hung his head.

"And besides, all of us are here now," said Nuriko with a smile on his face.

"Yea, Nuriko is right. When all of are together there is nothing that we can't do," said Miaka as she smiled "Now where was that door?" she asked facing the mountain once more.

"Same old Miaka," said Tamahome walking up beside her and pointing the door out to her once again.

"And she is supposed to be the one that saves us?" asked Tasuki under his breath to no one in particular.

"Give her a break fang boy," sad Alexisa as she wacked the back of his head very softly.

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head and looked over to Alexisa who was laughing, and smiling. "That was mean," he replied.

"Well you deserved it."

Alexisa took he gaze from Tasuki to where Miaka and Tamahome were walking towards the door. She watched as the other warriors gathered behind her and as Miaka reached her the handle, and pulled the door open, but it would not budge. Miaka tugged on the door harder, but it would still not open.

"Alexisa are you sure this is the door?" asked Miaka as he kept on pulling on the door.

"It has to be. You don't see any other doors on the side of the mountain do ya?" asked Alexisa as she walked towards the group, and stopped in front of the door.

"Miaka why don't you let me give it a try," said Nuriko as he walked towards the door, and pulled on the handle as well, only to have the same effect. "It doesn't work," cried Nuriko in a singsong voice. "Why can't I open it?"

"Only the chosen will enter this sanctuary."

"What was that?" asked Miaka

"No clue."

"Nuriko try opening the door again," suggested Alexisa as she looked at the door.

Nuriko looked towards Alexisa. "You sure?"

"Yea, I think I saw something," replied Alexisa not taking her eyes off the door.

"Ok, if you say so," said Nuriko grabbing the handle once more and pulled.

Alexisa looked towards the top of the door, as Nuriko pulled on the handle. "Stop pulling Nuriko," she called out. Once Nuriko had left go of the door Alexisa saw part of the door light up and speak. "Only the chosen will enter this sanctuary," repeated the door.

"What is that?" asked Tamahome

"It's the door."

"What do you mean?" asked Miaka

"I think what Alexisa means that the door is bewitched with some power," said Chiriko looking at Miaka.

"But who's? And why won't it let us in?"

"Only the chosen will enter this sanctuary, it keeps on repeating that, Miaka why don't you try, you are the Priestess after all, you know."

"I don't know Chichiri, it would not open for her the last time she tried," said Tamahome looking at Chichiri and then Miaka.

"Let me try again," said Miaka as she walked towards the door, and pulled on the handle again only to have the door speak again.

"Only the chosen will enter this sanctuary."

"If it is not Miaka, then who is?" asked Nuriko looking around, to have his gaze fall on Alexisa.

"What?" asked Alexisa as she felt eyes on her.

"You have not tried, Alexisa. Maybe it is you," said Tamahome looking at her as well.

"Why would it be me?"

"You think we know, just try it. Can you think of anyone else?" asked Tasuki

"No, but who says I want to go in there?"

"You don't have much of a choice, you know."

Alexisa looked around at the faces around her, and her gaze fell on Miaka. "Fine, I'll do it, but I get to say I told you so if I can't open the bitch," she said as she walked to the door and grabbed the handle. Only to have the door slowly open, Alexisa pulled the door open to reveal a darkened hallway. "You have got to be kidding me," said Alexisa under her breath. 'And how much do you wanna bet that I have to battle someone else,' she thought as she looked down the hallway. 'I really hate being this Guardian all the time. Why can't they ever fight before me?' she asked herself, as she continued to stare down the hallway.

"Ok, so I opened the door for you folks. Now have fun," said Alexisa as she turned to face her friends only to feel a force pull her into the darkened hallway, and having the door slammed after she was in the hallway. Alexisa felt the force loosen and having no light to see, she fell to the ground beneath her, she could feel sharp objects as she landed.

"Great now what?" she asked the darkness and she gathered her arms and legs under her to push herself to her feet.

"This girl was the one to get past my barrier? You must have immense power."

"I can hear you, you know. What is it with people and darkness? You are not really scaring me, seen to many horror movies for that one to work on me," said Alexisa as she tried to pinpoint the location of the voice. "I'm glad that you all can see, but care to spread some light, unless you want me to do that for you as well," said Alexisa as she held out her palms and a small light appeared in both of them. With the small light that she now had, she could see that what she thought were rocks that she landed on were not rocks, but several skeletons. One skeleton looked as if he were holding a torch, she quickly walked over to him, and lit the torch with the fire from her hands. Once the torch was lit, Alexisa took another glance around the chamber; she could see the door that she had come in about 60 feet behind her.

"Ok, so I opened the door for you folks. Now have fun," said Alexisa as she turned to face her friends only to be pulled in and have the door slam in their faces.

"ALEXISA!" cried Tasuki as he tried to reach the door before it closed, but hearing the loud clank of the door closing before him.

"What pulled her in?" asked Miaka as they all looked on with fear in their eyes for Alexisa.

"No clue, but we need to get in there and help her," said Tasuki tugging on the door.

"Tasuki, Alexisa was the only was able to open the door remember," said Nuriko as he came up beside him.

"I know that Nuriko, but she is in there alone."

"We know that Tasuki," said Tamahome speaking up.

"She should be fine, she does have all of our powers," said Chiriko as he walked up behind Tasuki.

"I know that, but she used much of her strength fighting Ashitare, and I don't know how much more she will be able to hold up," said Tasuki as he banged on the door.

"Ok, you had your fun. Now who are you? And why was I the only one to enter?" Alexisa asked to the space around her.

"You seek the shinzaho of Genbu," said a voice as ice arrows shot towards Alexisa

"Yes I do," replied Alexisa looking around her, and barely dodging the arrows.

"Why?" asked the same voice as she heard footsteps from behind her.

"To summon Suzaku, and so Miaka can return home," she replied turning around and looking at the figure that was approaching her.

"How were you able to enter? Only a person willing to die for their Priestess would be able to open that door."

"Well I guess I would qualify then."

"There is something odd about you, I do not sense just one warrior. How is it that you posses powers from seven different warriors?" asked the figure as more ice arrows shot towards her.

Alexisa's forehead glowed as she used Tamahome's powers to dodged the arrows that were being shot towards her, she also used Tasuki's speed to run up to the figure to see that it was a man, only about 16 or so. She hoped that he would not notice her and tired to punch him, but he was able to dodge her punch.

"How do you have seven powers?" he asked again as he made eye contact with her, and sent an ice arrow into her stomach, and sent her flying back 10 feet, screaming in pain.

"Since you are cooped up in this cave, guess you have not heard of me," said Alexisa as she tried to get up, holding an arm across her stomach, healing herself. "I am the Guardian Of Suzaku," she cried out as she launched herself at him once more.

"Guardian Of Suzaku?" asked the man

Alexisa was right in front of the man, and punched him, only to have her fist make contact with nothing, it went right through him, and with her momentum she fell down to the ground once more, breathing heavily. "What are you?" she asked as he looked up to see him standing over her. The man had brown hair a blue hat, and brown eyes that held much sadness in them. He wore a blue and white coat, with yellow trim along the outside edge.

"I am Tomite of the Genbu Seven."

"But how is that possible?" she asked slowly standing up. "Genbu was summoned over 200 years ago?"

"Long time to wait. I was chosen to guard the shinzaho and to give it to one person."

"Who would that be?" she asked as she reached her feet, breathing very heavy.

"I was to wait for the person, that would lose their life in order to serve their Priestess, one that held all seven powers of the warriors in them."

"Here I am. Can I have the necklace now?" she asked holding out her hand.

"I do believe that you are that person, but I still have yet to see seven powers," said Tomite as he slammed another ice arrow into her stomach. She landed once more, and slowly moved her right hand to her stomach that was bleeding and tried to heal once more, but she could feel her strength diminish.

"I have only seen five of the seven," he said as he walked closer to her.

"You have got to be kidding me?" asked Alexisa as she ripped off a long piece of fabric from her shirt and tied it around her stomach. 'Does this guy want me to die?' she asked herself, and she looked around and trying to find a sword like object, and seeing one about 10 feet from where she lay. Holding one of her arms across her stomach to slow the bleeding, and using a small amount of Tasuki's speed she reached the sword; that now was old and rusty.

"Can't you just take my word for it. That I am the person you have been waiting for?" she asked holding onto the sword.

Tomite continued to walk towards her as he shot another ice arrow towards her; Alexisa was just barely able to dodge the arrow, as she fell to the ground, her blood still seeping out of her. 'There has got to be another way, I won't be able to hold up against him much longer. I can barely stand up,' thought Alexisa as she shook her head to clear her vision, to see Tomite looming over her.

"You are not the person I have been waiting for. Now go and join the rest of those who came before," said Tomite as he prepared another arrow, and pointed at Alexisa's heart.

Alexisa looked into Tomite's eyes, and watched as he slowly pulled the arrow back, and once he was about to release it, a red light engulfed Alexisa, revealing every symbol on her body; Tamahome, forehead, martial arts skill; Hotohori, left side of neck, swordsmanship; Nuriko, on the chest near the left shoulder, super strength; Chichiri, left knee, magic; Tasuki, right forearm, speed; Mitsukake, left hand, healing; Chiriko, left foot, wisdom. The light faded, and Alexisa collapsed to the ground, Tomite could not believe his eyes, this girl was the one that he had been waiting for. He looked down at her, and released the spell on the door.

"We have to do something, she is in there all alone," said Tasuki as he turned around and looked at his friends, when the door slowly opened. Everyone turned and looked at the door, and the darkened hallway.

"Why is the door opening? Do you think Alexisa got the shinzaho?" asked Miaka looking around at her friends.

"Warriors of Suzaku. Please enter," said the same voice.

"You think it is a trap?" asked Nuriko as they all continued to stare into the tunnel.

Tasuki continued to look into the tunnel searching for signs of Alexisa, after a few minutes he began to walk into the hallway calling out her name.

"Alexisa? Where are you?" his voice rang through the hallway. He heard the footsteps of his friends following behind him.

"Hello Warriors of Suzaku," said Tomite as he walked out of the shadows and faced the warriors before him.

"What have you done to Alexisa?"

"Priestess of Suzaku, you must be blessed to have a Guardian watch over you, and one that is so willing to give her life for your sake

"What do you mean?" asked Miaka as she walked closer to him.

"Only one that was willing to give their life in order to serve her Priestess would be able to open that door."

"You mean Alexisa is..." said Miaka as she raised her hands towards her face.

"You BASTERED!" screamed Tasuki.

"Do not fret, your Guardian still lives, she is located further down the hallway. I came to give you this," said Tomite holding out a necklace.

Miaka looked down at the necklace and a smile appeared on her face. "This is for me?"

"Yes, it is rightfully yours," he replied bowing down to her.

Miaka reached out and took the necklace form his out stretched hand, and as soon as the necklace left Tomite's hand he disappeared. 'I finally have the shinzaho,' thought Miaka as she clutched it to her chest.

"Where is Alexisa?" asked Nuriko.

"She must be down further," said Tasuki using his speed and running down the hall, looking for Alexisa. He spotted her lying on the ground. He made his way over to her, she was lying on her side; he could see small cuts over her face and hands. He kneeled down next to her and touched her shoulder, only to pull back his hand. She was freezing; he quickly pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her; then he saw the blood coming from her mid section. He slowly turned her to lie on her back and placed hr head in his lap.

"MITS. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled as his voice bounced around the hallway. He looked back down at her face; her lips were beginning to get a bluish tint to them. He could her his friends walking down towards him, as he waited he began to rub her arms to warm her up. He knew his friend shad reached them when he heard Miaka gasp, and then the hurried feet of Mits.

"Mits, please help her, she bleeding," said Tasuki looking down at her stomach.

Mits quickly looked at her, she was cold to the touch, and the blood coming from her stomach. He moved her arm only to see no wound, he moved her shit to try to see where the wound was, but there was nothing there.

"Heal her," pleaded Tasuki as he looked down at her face.

"She has no wound."

"But all that blood, there has to be something."

"Tasuki, it appears that she was injured but then was healed, the blood just has yet to dry with it being so cold in here." (A/N: Ok, don't know if that is true but right now I am making it that way.)

"Why is she not waking up though?"

"I have no clue," replied Mits, as he continued to look over her, seeing if he missed an injury or something.

"What happened in here?" asked Nuriko was he came up on the other side of Tasuki.

"She was engulfed in the light of Suzaku," said Tomite appearing behind Mits.

"Suzaku's light?" asked Miaka, as she looked over at him.

"I thought that she was not the one, I was about to kill her, when a red light suddenly engulfed her reveling every symbol of the seven warriors. That is when I knew she was the one that I had been waiting for."

"But why won't she wake up?" asked Tasuki

"I do not now, but I suggest that we leave, keeping her here will not help her at all," said Mits as he stood up.

Tasuki nodded his head and made sure that his coat was wrapped tightly around her and picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"Tomite. What will happen to you now?" asked Miaka

"I will finally be able to rejoin all of my friends and fellow warriors up in heaven, my last task here has finally be completed," he replied as he walked off further down the hallway.

"Ok, come on. Let's go. We need to get Alexisa someplace warm. Chichiri can't you teleport us back to town or something?"

"I am not sure, you know. Might be able to get us at least halfway down the mountain, you know."

"That will have to do," said Tasuki walking over to his friend, as he laid down his kasa.

"Hold on, you know. This could be a bumpy ride," said Chichiri as he closed his eyes and tapped his kasa with his pole. Miaka and the others gathered around, Tasuki and after a few minutes he could feel the ground beneath him giveaway, he looked down at the girl in his arms, and held clutched her to his chest. A few minutes later Tasuki felt solid ground under his feet once more. He looked around and saw that they had almost reached the town.

"You're the man Chichiri," Tasuki said as he walked off towards the mountain.

"You think she will be ok?" asked Nuriko as he watched his two friends walk off.

"I hope so, you know," Chichiri said as she swayed on his feet.

"Easy, buddy. That took it outta you huh?" Nuriko asked as he grabbed a hold of his arm to steady him.

"I think we all have had a long day. Let's get back to the inn and get some sleep," said Tamahome as he followed Tasuki's footsteps and leading the way back into town.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

Hello folks!!! Sorry for not updating sooner... been busy. Not as busy as I was but still busy. But here is the next chapter in the story. I have checked and double checked for typos and toehr things like that, so there should not be many erroes in here. But hey I am human so I might have missed some. Thank you all that are reading and have added me to your favorite's list. It makes me happy to see that this story is as popular as it is. Um as far as the next update, I am going to try to get it out before the fourth of July, sicne I am going to be out of town and won't have aces to my computer at all. So let's shoot for the weekend of the 27th of June? But don't flae me if that does nto happen... I will shoot for it. So that is about... Oh... another thing I have not had disclamiers... but you all know that I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I aonly own Alexisa..... haha... you can't take her. Well enough of me talking... have fun reading.

-JediMadchen86

Tasuki quickly walked to the inn, and up to Alexisa's room. He opened the door and walked over to the bed, he pulled the covers down and then laid her on the bed, he looked down at her once more. He lifted her up and took her coat off revealing her non-existent shirt. He placed the blankets over her, and quickly went to his room. He searched his room, found an extra shirt, and with that in hand he went back to Alexisa. He opened her door, to see her still laying in bed. Tasuki walked back over towards the bed, he pulled the covers off of her chest, and removed what was left of her old shirt, and tossing it on the ground along with the discarded coat. He then pulled the rest of the blankets up to her chin. She know longer felt cold to the touch, her lips had regained some of their former color as well. He saw a chair sitting by the door, and pulled it over next to the bed, sitting down next to her. He took her hand in his and watched over her while she slept.

"Hey Tamahome. Do you think Alexisa will be all right?" asked Miaka as she and the other warriors walked into town.

"I hope so Miaka, but who knows what went on behind that door."

"What I don't get is why she was the only one to open that door. I mean all the warriors are ready to give their life for Miaka, but it would not budge for me," said Nuriko still helping Chichiri walk.

"Maybe she is more willing to give her life, than the rest of us," said Tamahome looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Nuriko "All the warriors are supposed to be ready to give their life in protect their Priestess."

"But why does any of you have to die?" asked Miaka as she turned around and looked at all her friends. "I don't want any of you to die," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Miaka," Tamahome said as he put his arm around her shoulders comforting her. "We don't want to die either, but if given the choice, and it was your life or mine. I would gladly give mine up for you, that is what all of us would do."

"But why?"

"Because we are Suzaku warriors, we were all chosen for this," said Chichiri without his mask.

"Miaka. Ever since Alexisa found out her purpose here she has taken on every responsibility that comes with being a Guardian. No only is it her destiny, but I feel that that is how Aleixsa is as a person. She was the best choice to become Guardian since she does everything without a second thought," said Chiriko making his presence known as he walked up in front of Miaka, and walking into the inn.

Miaka watched as her friends and her warriors all walked into the inn; as Tamahome was about to enter she looked up into the night sky. "Miaka, are you coming?" he asked looking back at her.

"Coming!" she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking. Well I am going to head to sleep, night Tamahome," she waved and headed up the stairs to her room, only to remember that Tasuki had taken Alexisa to the room. 'Maybe I will poke my head in to see how she is doing,' thought Miaka as he approached her door, and opened the door walking in to see, the bandit keeping watch over her.

"Hey, Tasuki any change?" she asked making her presence known to him as she stick her head in the door.

Without taking his eyes off oh her, he replied "No, and sorry for taking your room. I'm sure Nuriko wouldn't mind if you stayed with him. Hell he might be glad to have you stay there. Don't think he likes bunking with me."

"It's ok Tasuki. I understand," said Miaka as she removed her head from the room and closed the door. Once the door was shut she turned around and walked across the hall, to Tasuki's room.

"Hey Nuriko," Miaka spoke as she turned the handle, "I am going to bunk here tonight," she finished saying as she walked into the room, to see Nuriko sitting down on one of the beds.

"Miaka, I was expecting Tasuki to walk in."

"Yea, he is going to watch over Alexisa and told me to bunk here with you," Miaka replied as she closed the door.

"Yea, I guess the bandit boy would want to watch over her. Well there you go," said Nuriko as he pointed to the other bed.

Miaka walked over to the bed and sat down, "Nuriko, do you think what Chiriko said earlier is true?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how Alexisa is not afraid to die? How all she wants to do is protect us."

"Miaka, listen to me. We were all chosen by Suzaku to protect you. Once we saw the mark on our bodies, we each knew what we would have to do. As for Alexisa, I think that what Chiriko said is part true. We all are afraid of dying, it's just what we do as humans, Alexisa knows that we all have a time to die, and there is nothing that can stop it from happening, so I think that is why she lives the way she does. I think that is also why she was chosen to be the Guardian. A Guardian is one that serves, and protects, and since I have meet her there has only been one thing on her mind to protect all of us, even if that means giving her life," said Nuriko as he got up from the bed and walked to the window. "Not only is it her duty as the Guardian of Suzaku, but as our friend, she wants all of us to be happy, and she will do anything to see that we do."

"Yea, I guess you're right," said Miaka looking up at her friend.

"Same here, Miaka. Why don't we get some sleep, we have had a long day," said Nuriko walking back to the bed and laying down. "Night Miaka," he said as she pulled the blankets over himself.

"Night Nuriko," replied Miaka as she to lie down and tried to fall asleep.

Tasuki sat watching over the sleeping girl throughout the night. The words of his fellow warrior continued to rung throughout his head_._ _'She knows that she will die one day, just like the rest of us, but I believe that she has no fear of dying.'_ 'How can she not be afraid of dying? Aren't we all afraid of death, it's the one thing that we have no control over,' thought Tasuki as he sat looking over the laying figure on the bed. Tasuki leaned back in the chair and looked out the window at the night sky, the stars had begun to come out and they lit up the sky. He took one last look at the night sky then returned to the chair that sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake.

Alexisa slowly opened her eyes, to an unfamiliar ceiling, and pain all over her body. 'What did I do this time?' she asked herself as she closed her eyes, remembering the events that led up to her passing out again. 'I remember seeing Tomite pointing an arrow at me, then I just remember pain all over my body. Wait how did I end up here? I was in that cave on top of the mountain,' her thoughts ran through her mind, as she tried to sit up but grunting in pain as she did.

Tasuki jolted awake at the noise that escaped Alexisa's lips, he saw her trying to sit up; he quickly made his way over to side to help. "Aleixsa, you should take it easy," he replied once he reached her.

Alexisa towards his face, and saw the worry in his eyes through the dark, she could tell from his voice that he had just woken up himself, and assumed that he had been watching over her. She felt two hands on her shoulders slowly pushing her towards the bed once more, not having the energy to fight, she allowed him to push her down. "Tasuki?" she asked once she was lying down.

"Yea?"

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"All I remember is Tomite pointing an arrow at me, then there was pain all over my body, then I woke up here," she replied looking up at the darkened ceiling "Wait Tomite, what happened to him?" she asked as she jolted back up only to hiss in pain at the sudden moment.

"He left, said that his final task was complete and he went to rejoin his own friends," came his reply as he lowered back to the bed.

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that."

"He said that the light of Suzaku engulfed you and all seven marks appeared on your body, he then said that only a Guardian willing to give their life to serve the Priestess would be able to open the door. Are you really willing to do that Alexisa?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Alexisa took a breath, she knew that this would come up sooner or later, she just wished it would be later, ever since Taitsukun told her that it would be her or Miaka, when the summoning took place, she had been thinking about this question, and still had yet to find an answer. "I guess… In some way I am ready to give my life for her, ever since I have come to this world, I have felt at home. Like this is where I am supposed to be. Tasuki, the warriors of Suzaku are more than just friends to me, they are my family, a very odd family but a family nonetheless. Having a family is precious thing to me, we share our lives, we share a home, we share the same goals in life and even though we do not share the ties of blood, like other families, we are a family. No one messes with my family and gets away with it," she replied looking over at him, to see that he had moved to the window while she had been talking. "Tasuki."

"But why? Why does it have to be you?" he asked as he turned from the window and looked towards her.

"It is what I am supposed to do. I don't have a choice, just like you don't have a choice to be a warrior. I am not sorry for my actions, Genrou. I am not. I am glad that I was chosen to be The Guardian of Suzaku, it meant that I had the chance to met you all," she replied as she turned her head away from him, and towards the wall, as she tried to have sleep consume her. Tasuki watched as she turned her head towards the wall, and then he slowly turned his head to look back out the window. He continued to stand by window thinking over what was said, during the night he wondered over to the bed, and laid down upon it.

Alexisa woke a few hours later; the sky was still dark but more stars had come out, and lit the night sky; she slowly moved her arms and legs, seeing if the pain would still surge up her body. Small amounts of pain stilled rolled over her body, but not as much as earlier. She slowly sat up, having the blanket fall into her lap. She looked over at Tasuki's sleeping form and a small smile appeared on her face. 'Bout time that bandit boy got some sleep,' she thought as she moved her legs over the side of the side of the bed, and slowly pushed herself to her feet. Pain rushed to her feet and back up her body, a small hiss of pain escaped her lips as she took her first step. She quickly looked to where Tasuki lay, to see him stir a little, she paused her movements hoping that he would not wake up. He rolled to his side and slowly fell back a sleep. Aleixsa slowly made her way towards the door, and out into the hallway. Once she was out in the hall, she leaned against the closed door. Her stomach made its emptiness known, with a low grumble. 'Guess it has been a while since I ate anything, wonder if I could sneak into the kitchen and fid some food,' she thought as she made her way downstairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs to find an older gentlemen wiping off tables, and collecting the various different cup, and plates around the inn's dining room.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked making her presence known to him.

"What do you want?" came a mumbled replay, as he looked up at her.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if there was any food left over? I seemed to have slept through dinner."

"You are that girl that was bought in earlier. That big oddball group. Aren't ya?"

"Yea."

"I guess I could try to find something for you to eat, might not be much. Wait here while I go looking," he replied as he walked behind a desk and back into the kitchen. Alexisa saw that most of the tables had their chairs placed on top of them already, she walked to the nearest table and pulled down one chair and waited for the innkeeper to return. She did not have to wait long, a few minutes after she sat down, he came out of the kitchen, with a bowl that had steam rolling off of it, and a hunk of bread. "Here ya go, sorry it's not much, but that is all we have left," came his replay as he set down the bowl and bread in front of her.

Aleixsa thanked the man and began to eat, finishing up the soup and bread in just a few minutes. "Thanks, I guess I was more hungry than I thought," came her reply as she gathered up her bowl. "Sorry again for bothering you, thanks for the meal," replied Alexisa as she got to her feet.

"Who are those people that you are traveling with?"

"Oh, them. We are traveling to see some old friends around the area," she replied as she turned around to look at him.

"I heard you talking earlier, about searching for something?" he asked as he continued to clean the room.

"I think that you are confused sir. We are just stopping in, to our friends house," she replied as she walked towards the stairs.

"So you went to the mountain top to get the shinzaho right?"

"How did you know about that?" she asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"There was a story that has been passed down by my family for generations, I never really put much faith in it, until I saw you come to my inn. One of my ancestors was a Genbu warrior, and story has it that he fell in love with the Guardian of Genbu."

"Guardian of Genbu? But I thought that I was the only one," she said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, the Guardian of Genbu, if it was not for her, the Priestess of Genbu, would have not been able to summon Genbu and save Hokkan."

"What happened to the Guardian when Genbu was summoned? Was she able to return home?"

"No on really knows, some thought that she returned home, others thought that she escaped into the mountains to live out her life in peace, since she had seen so much death, in her service to the God, but as for the Priestess, she returned to her world."

'Could it be that she lived? That she did not die? Their Priestess returned home, and the Guardian lived, maybe I won't have to die' thought Alexisa as she continued to stand there. "What happened to your ancestor?"

"After the summoning the few warriors that remained continued with their lives, except him, he could not get that girl out of his mind. But he did marry and have children, but one day he left his wife and baby, at home and went out to hunt one day but never returned. The village thought that he got lost in the storm, but his wife knew that he still longed for the Guardian of Genbu and she knew that he went out in search of her, never to be heard from again."

"So the Guardian of Genbu more than likely lived?" asked Alexisa under her breath, as she turned once again and looked at the innkeeper. "Thank you again for the food I will leave you be now," continued Alexisa as she walked back up the stairs and returned to her room, to find Tasuki still sleeping in the bed. She slowly made her way over to he bed, and looked down at it. 'I really don't feel like sleeping anymore, and I really don't want to be in that bed,' her thoughts rang through her head, as she turned her head and looked out the window. She carefully moved the chair that was once beside her head over to the window, and watched the stars until the sun rose.


	21. Chapter 21

Tasuki woke to the sunlight streaming across his face, he opened his eyes and he turned towards the bed that should have contained Alexisa's sleeping form, only to see that the bed was empty. His eyes opened in alarm as he got out of bed and pulled on his boots that stood beside the bed, and stumbled towards the door, only to run into something and be knocked towards the ground. Landing on the floor with both hands behind him, he looked up to see who or what he rammed into, to see Alexisa's smiling face looking down at him.

"Good morning bandit boy, bout time you woke up," she replied as she continued to smile and look down at him.

"Alexisa! What are you doing up?"

"Well it's a beautiful day, and we have lots we need to do."

"What about your injures? You still need to rest," he replied getting up of the floor and looking at her.

"Injures? What are you talking about Tasuki?" she asked as she closed the door, and looked down at herself. "I don't have any injures," she replied after examining herself. "Oh do you mean the pain from the light? Well ever since I woke up, it has slowly begun to fade."

"Oh, well I guess that is good then."

"Now come on, Genrou. Everyone else is waiting for us," she said as she grabbed his arm and begun to pull him out the door.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? I can walk you know," complained Tasuki as he was dragged from the room and down to the inn's dining room. They entered to see that the room was filled with several people already going about their daily lives, Alexisa waved to her friends once she spotted them, they were seated at a large table in the opposite corner of the room, she also saw the inn keeper, behind the desk to her right. They both looked at each other and smiled briefly before they both went about their business. Alexisa took one last glance around the room, and began to make her way towards her friends, with Tasuki trailing in her shadow. Once they made their way through the crowd, they both took the empty seats in the middle of the table.

"Morning Guys. Sorry, had to get bandit boy here," said Alexisa jerking her thumb in Tasuki direction.

"Now that all of us are here, should we begin?" asked Tamahome

"Begin what?" asked Tasuki

"We need a plan as to where we go from here."

"There is no doubt about it that the Seiryu warriors are here as well, and since they know that we have the shinzaho, we all need to be on our guard, they might try to take it from us, you know."

"Yes, and if that Ashitare guy is still around, we can expect trouble from him."

"So the faster we get out of the city the better huh?" asked Miaka as she looked around at her friends.

"I am not sure that we should leave so fast."

"Alexisa, you know how strong Ashitare is, we both could barely stand up to him. I say put distance between us and the Seiryu Seven."

"I know Nuriko, there is just something else that I want to look in," replied Aleixsa looking up around the table.

"What is that, you know?"

"Just something that I heard about that I want to check out, that's all, nothing to make the whole group stop traveling. I mean there is still another shinzaho to get right?"

"What do you mean another one?" asked Miaka

"Well Taitsukun did say that first we needed to go to Hokkan. Don't you all remember?" asked Alexisa as she looked around at her friends.

"Oh yea, now that you mention it I do remember that, you know."

"Now where do we have to go?" asked Nuriko

"That I do not know, so I guess we need to chill here until we find out, and until then I can look into that other mater," said Alexisa standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Tasuki as he looked up at her.

"I am going to check on my supplies and wonder around the city," replied Alexisa as she began to walk away from the table. "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere without telling you all. See ya later," she waved as she went up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"What do you think she wants to look into?" asked Miaka after seeing her friend walk up the stairs.

"I have no clue," said Tamahome looking away from the stairs and towards Miaka. "Say Chichiri, do you think you could go talk to Taitsukun and see where the other shinzaho is?" he asked looking down the table towards the monk.

"Sure thing, you know,"

"So I guess until then we will stay here and rest up for the journey that is ahead," said Nuriko as he looked around at the six remaining faces.

"Wait, what about the Seiryu Seven?" asked Miaka

"I have been thinking over that as well. They are bound to know that we have the shinzaho, so they will be targeting us. I do not think it is wise for us to wonder alone. We should all pair off if we decided to leave the inn. Safety in numbers, and I also believe that the possession of the shinzaho should be rotated between us all, so one person will not be the sole target," said Chiriko from the end of the table.

"I agree with Chiriko, we all have to be on our guard," said Tamahome "Until we find out the location of the other shinzaho, we all need to keep a low profile, if that is at all possible."

"Until we know of the second location. We all need to rest and recover, take inventory of our supplies, and see what we will need for the next part of our journey."

"Then it is a plan," said Nuriko getting up from the table.

"Nuriko, where are you going?" asked Miaka as she also got to her feet.

"Well since we have not had down time in a while, I thought I would go shopping. I saw some pretty nice looking shops when I was asking around ton earlier, and I wanted to go back and see what they had to offer," said Nuriko as he bought his hands in front of his face and pointed the index fingers towards each other.

"Great idea Nuriko, come on Tamahome," said Miaka as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, as she and Nuriko giggled and laughed.

"Poor Tamahome," said Chiriko as he saw his fellow warrior face fall into despair.

"Well, I am off, you know," said Chichiri as he disappeared into his hat.

"So much for keeping a low profile," said Mits as he hung his head, and got to his feet.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I want to restock my herbs, I have a feeling I will need more than I already have."

"Would you mind some company?" asked Chiriko as he hopped down from the chair and stood by Mits. "What are you planning on doing Tasuki?"

"I am going to stay here, I think I hear some sake calling my name," he replied leaning back in the chair and placing his boots on the table, as Mits, and Chiriko walked out of the inn. After the door shut, Tasuki took his feet off the table and leaned over the table. _'I wonder what she could want to look into, I mean we have the shinzaho, what else could there be in this place?'_ he asked himself.

"I see that you lady friend is feeling much better," said a voice bringing Tasuki out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" he asked looking up to see the innkeeper.

"Your friend that you carried in her the other day, I am glad to see her up and about."

"Oh yea, she is. Thanks for your concern," said Tasuki standing up.

"So I am guessing she did not tell you all," said the man as he looked at Tasuki.

"Tell us what?" asked Tasuki with a confused look on his face.

"Maybe asking her would be the best thing to do young man," said the innkeeper as he walked away from the table. Tasuki watched the man leave and then decided to walk upstairs to find Alexisa. Once he reached her room, he opened the door to see her leaning over the bed, looking into a bag.

"Hey," he said making his presence known to her.

"Hey Tasuki," she replied not looking up from the bag.

"With the way things are at the moment, we decided that we should only travel in groups."

"Okay, that makes sense when you think about it," she replied looking up at the wall and then turned towards Tasuki. "I'm surprised your not drinking sake. I mean after all it's been a while since we have some down time."

"Yea, ever since I've meet Miaka, we've been on the move. Not staying in one place for more than a few days," he said as he walked towards the window and leaned against it.

"Yea, I know what you mean, but at the same time I don't think I have been happier."

"What was that thing that you needed to check out?" asked Tasuki as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over towards her and looked down at the bag.

"Oh that, nothing. Just I heard another legend about the Genbu Seven and I am curious about them, that's all," said Alexisa as she stopped him from searching the bag.

"What legend would that be?"

"Nothing Tasuki. Just something that I want to find out more about, you don't need to worry about it. I can..."

"If you say you can take after yourself. I will tell you to shut up."

"Tasuki."

"Why can't you just tell me what you are planning? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, just this is something I have to do by myself," she replied looking up into his eyes.

"But by not telling me, its like you don't want my help," he said looking back.

"Listen Tasuki. I know that you can protect your self. And you know that I can protect myself. This is something that I need to do alone. I need to see, if there is someway to prevent my death."

"Your death?"

"Yes, the Guardian's final task, is to give their life once the Priestess has summoned the beast god, if I want Miaka to live, then I have to die. Tasuki do you know the real reason why I was able to open that door and no one else was?" she said turning her body and facing him. "Tamahome and Chiriko filled me in on their view, but the real reason is that, not only am I Guardian of Suzaku and it is my destiny. But until last night I had resigned myself to giving my life for Miaka. When I first heard that I would have to die in order for Miaka to live, I was so mad at her, but then over time as I traveled with her and the more I got to know her. I knew that it was not her fault that it could have been anyone chosen to be the Priestess, but I see why Suzaku chose her. Even after all she has been through she still has that innocence about her. She has seen death, and destruction, but she still acts like a child. Seeing her that way put me at ease, that someone could go through all that and still be as happy, and carefree as she is, made me happy. It made me glad to know that I would be saving her."

"Alexisa," he said as he put his arms around her.

"Tasuki, last night I was told that Genbu summoned a Guardian here, just like me, to help out his Priestess, and that she survived the summoning. She was able to stay here in this world, and she lived. And if she lived, what does that mean for me. I began thinking that maybe there is a way that my life would be spared as well," she replied as she fell into his arms.

"Is that what you wanted to look into? You wanted to try some proof she lived?" he asked as he hugged her to his chest.

"You don't know much I was ready to die for Miaka, but hearing that another Guardian lived, it started to put doubts in me, and I hate it. I had finally come to the point of acceptance of my death, as long as Miaka lived," she sobbed into his chest. "I know I am supposed to be strong, and protect everyone. I know that, but it's getting hard to. Seeing them together, knowing that I will never have that. I don't know if I can do this any more Tasuki," said Aleixsa as she continued to sob into his chest.

Tasuki wrapped his arms around her, as she continued to sob into his chest. "Alexisa, listen to me. You should not be thinking about that. You have enough on your shoulders at the moment to even be thinking that far into the future. You never know what could happen or what will happen. So instead of worrying about what could happen, why don't you just worry about what is right in front of you," he replied as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. 'And let me worry about the future. I never knew she had all that weight on her shoulders. Must be hard to have your friends go about their lives, while you sit on the sidelines and just watch,' he thought as he moved his hands to her face, and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Please let me help you with this burden. I know you are strong, but everyone needs help sometimes. So let me help you with this burden that you carry," he continued as he closed his eyes and lowered his head towards her.

"Thank you Tasuki," she replied looking up at him, and meeting him halfway to finish the kiss between them. The two parted a few minutes later. "Well should we get going?" she asked stepping away from him and towards the door.

"Where?" he asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well we do have a free day, might as well enjoy it right?" she asked stopping halfway to the door.

"Tasuki, thank you for worrying about me. I don't know what came over me, but I am fine now. I don't know what to believe about the Genbu Seven and their Guardian. I just hope that when the time comes I will make the right decision," she said as she walked the remaining distance to the door opened it and looked back at him. "After all, the future is in the future, so I will worry about that when we come to it," she said smiling, and laughing. Tasuki looked at her, and a smile appeared on his face as well, he followed her out the door and onto the streets below to enjoy their one-day of freedom that they would spend together.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the chapter not being that long. Had a little diffculity in doing this chapter, and had a rough past week, broke up with my bf. But here it is, I tried to make sure there were no typos, I am finally abel to look at the moniter and just type without looking at the keys.... well mostly. Yea, hope you liked the new chapter, the next chapter will be longer, just wanted to get this out before I leave for vacation for a few days. Hope you all have a Happy Fourth Of July! And I will write more and update again soon.

Thanks to all my loyal readers, and those that review.

-JediMadchen86


	22. Chapter 22

Please don't flame me... I will explian at the end of the Capter, but you all have been waiting long enough....

As Alexisa wondered through town with Tasuki beside her, her thoughts still lingered back to the Guardian of Genbu. She found it really hard to believe that the Guardian would choose her life over the Priestess's. 'I wonder what her life was like after the summoning? Did the villagers shun her? That is if she even survived. I wish I cold find out what happened to her,' thought Alexisa as she stopped in the middle of the street and looked up into the sky. 'Would someone wish to live that much that they would rather see one of her comrades die? She was supposed to protect her, not kill her. I just don't understand how someone could do that,' she continued to think as snow slowly began to fall from the sky. She stood in the middle of the street, letting the snow hit her face, and she began to smile.

The Suzaku Warriors spent the day relaxing, laughing, and living the normal life that none of them had realized that they missed so much. They all soon returned to the inn frozen from the cold, but all had smiles on their faces. They gathered at a table and ate dinner, and started to figure out their next move.

"Alexisa, did you look into the thing you needed to?" asked Miaka as she sat down across from her friend.

"Oh, that. Yea I was going to but, I forget," replied Alexisa as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I don't think we can afford to stay any longer, we need to continue looking for the second shinzaho," said Tamahome as he sat next to Miaka.

"That's ok. We can head out tomorrow, provided we know where we are going," replied Aleixsa as she leaned back in her chair.

"We need to go to Sairou, you know?"

"Chichiri, don't just pop up like that, especially right behind me!" Yelled Alexisa as she spun around and looked at the monk standing behind her. "You almost made me fall!"

"Sorry, you know."

"Sairou? Where is that?" asked Miaka looking towards him.

"It's located in the West, with Sairo being the capitol. The country is mainly a desert, with very few villages," said Chiriko holding out a map, and showing the group, from the end of the table where he sat.

"A desert? Huh?" said Alexisa as she looked over at the map. "Why does it have to be a dessert? I hate the heat," she complained crossing her hands over her chest.

"Anything is better than this bitter cold," replied Tasuki looking over at her from where he sat next to Tamahome.

"Cold is totally better," replied Alexisa standing up and smacking Tasuki in the back of the head.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked as he stood up and waved his fan in front of her face.

"Humph," came her reply as she turned her back towards him.

"Well I see that they are back to normal, you know," relied Chichiri taking Tasuki's seat.

"Hey, you better look at me baka."

"Baka. Who you calling baka, Fang- boy."

"I don't think that they are going to stop any time soon," said Nuriko turning away from them and back to the others.

"We will leave tomorrow. Even though today was necessary I think, I am still worried about the Seiryu," said Chichiri with his mask in his hand, and talking over Tasuki and Alexisa.

"How so?"

"Ashitare has more than likely to have reported back to Nakago that we have obtained the first shinzaho, now they will be more eager to gain possession of the second shinzaho before we do."

"Chichiri is right. We will have to travel hard and fast to catch up with them," replied Aleixsa joining in the conversation again. The others looked back to see Tasuki on the ground sporting a few new bumps over his head. "I was surprised that they did not try to take it away from us, while we were wondering around the city. Maybe they decided to cut their losses and they left for Sairou while we were relaxing," she continued as she sat back down in her seat and looked around the table at her friends. " Chichiri is right, we leave first light tomorrow, and so I suggest we all get some sleep and prepare for the long journey ahead of us."

"How will we travel to Sairou? We are slowly running out of coins that Hotohori gave us," replied Chiriko holding up the bag that was quite small in compared to the start of the journey.

"Alexisa? Can you and Chichiri teleport us there?" asked Tamahome

"I don't think so, you know."

"Yea, the only reason why we did was because some of our group could not handle the cold," replied Aleixsa as she glanced over at Tasuki who was slowly getting to his feet rubbing his head.

"What?" he asked once he reached his feet and walked over to the table.

"I am sure that a solution will present itself, but we all should get some sleep," said Alexisa as she stood up looking at her friends. They all reached their feet and slowly began walking up the stairs to their rooms, Nuriko walked beside Alexisa and stood next to her.

"You did not forget did you?"

"What do you mean Nuriko?" she asked looking at him.

"That thing that you wanted to check into. You told Miaka that you forget, or as it that you no longer wanted to know what happened to her?"

"How?"

"I heard you telling Tasuki about it last night. I was coming to thank you, and then I overheard, and I could not turn away."

"How much did you over hear?" she asked as she watched Tasuki's back disappear around the corner.

"I don't know how someone would be able to give their life so readily for another, that is until I met you. Up until a few days ago I thought that the warriors had the roughest time, protecting the Priestess, but now that I know what you have been faced with, and the weight that has been on your shoulders just amazes me. Knowing from the start that one of you will die, is hard enough, but not once has that stopped you from protecting her," replied Nuriko as he sat down at the table again.

"Nuriko, you don't know how wrong you are. Yes at first I did not give a second thought about protecting Miaka, but it is slowly getting harder and harder to do just that. Seeing them together, feeling the love they have for each other is so hard, I know that I will never have that, and it is making me jealous," she replied with tears forming in her eyes. "I can feel that strength slowly ebbing at me, it gets harder to protect her," said Alexisa as she sunk back into her seat, crying softly.

"I have to admit, I felt the same way. Seeing Miaka and Tamahome together would make even the happiest person on earth a little bit jealous. I have been with those two since the beginning, and seeing those two grow stronger, falling more in love with each other, washes those thoughts away. I remember when Miaka was trying to get me to join her as a Suzaku warrior, and I sent her off to the East Pavilion at night to look for an earring that I had "supposedly" lost. I wanted nothing else then to get rid of her, I had see the way Tamahome looked at Miaka, and it drives me nuts," came Nuriko's reply as he looked over Alexisa's head.

"Yet you still protect her. Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Easy," replied Nuriko looking straight at her. "I will be jealous of them until the day I die. It is easy to get jealous seeing those two together. It is even harder to admit that you are jealous, and still have the courage to protect them. But seeing the love that Miaka and Tamahome share is not the everyday love, it's the love that we all dream about finding, and they have found it. Just seeing how happy those two are, brings a smile to my face, and washes away all the negative feelings. I am happy to have been chosen a Suzaku Warrior, I take my strength in knowing that I will be able to protect that love those two share," he finished saying as he turned to look out the window at the falling snow.

Alexisa looked up at Nuriko, and then looked out the window herself. Nuriko was right, the hardest thing to do is to admit that there is jealously there, and finding the strength to overcome it. Alexisa looked at Nuriko, and looked at him in a new light. She now understood, why Nuriko was chosen as a Warrior. Even though he has strong emotions, underneath it all is a person who wants nothing else than to protect his friends, even at the cost of his life. "Thanks, Nuriko," she replied pushing the chair out from under her. "I think I am heading to bed, you have given plenty to think about," she continued as she put the chair back under the table and turned to leave.

"Alexisa. I have a feeling that you already know what to do. Or you would not have been able to open that door," called Nuriko as he still watched the falling snow. Alexis looked back at him, and was about to speak but closed her mouth and walked to her room. She swiftly climbed the stairs and came to her room's door. Slowly turning the handle so opened to door, to hear Miaka snoring soundly in her bed. Trying not to make much noise Alexisa stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her. After hearing the small click of the handle against the frame Aleixsa turned her gaze back to the room, the window curtains were parted just enough to shine on Miaka's sleeping face. Alexisa stood there looking at he girl. "You don't how know lucky you are," said Alexisa quietly as she slowly walked over to her bed and laid down trying to get some sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake all night.

Author's Note:

I am soooo very sorry for not updating sooner. Things got a little crazy with me, had to work two weeks of overnights, and now just starting to get back to a normal rountine. Again I am sorry for the long wait, had one review that got me thinking, said I was following the storyline of the anime to close, and I was.. so I am going to try to get away from the storyline of the anime. This chapter was actaully pretty hard to write for me, not to sure why, I knew what I wanted to write, but the words were just not coming out of my head and onto the screen. Hopefully this will be the only chapter that this will happen to, sorry that it was short. But I wanted to get at least something out this month... you all have been very patient with me, and I greatly appreciate it. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and will hopefully not take me as long as this one did. I did not proof read, so sorry for the spelling errors, I am getting better (I think). I think that is all I have to say at the moment. Thanks to all that have reviewed, and those that are still reading. I am trying to get the story in a new direction, let's see what I can pull out of my hat....

So till next update.....

Thanks again to my loyal readers... I will try to get a new chapter out by the first weekend of October. Maybe sooner if the ideas start to flow again....

-JediMadchen86


	23. Chapter 23

She lay there awake, watching the displays of light that the moonlight shone on her ceiling. 'I don't think I have ever been so confused as to what to do in my life before,' she thought, as she tucked her hands under her pillow, beneath her head. 'Nuriko is right though, if there were any feelings of doubt in me, I would not have been able to open that door. But does wishing to live mean doubt? I have been chosen from among countless others to fulfill a destiny that others would probably dream about. I am in ancient China for crying out loud, seeing history right in front of me. How many others can say that they have seen ancient history in the making. Why was I chosen for this?' she asked herself as she turned on her side facing the wall. 'I wonder what Suzaku was thinking when he picked me,' she thought as she let out a sigh.

'Would you like to know?' asked a voice that rang in her mind.

"Huh? What?" she asked as she sat up and looked around. "Who's there?"

'Don't be alarmed Guardian,' she heard again.

Alexisa looked around the room again, only seeing blackness, she was about to lie back down when she noticed a small red floating orb just outside of the window. "What is that?" she wondered as she slowly got to her feet; and made her way over to the window. Once she reached the window the red orb zipped away to the street below. Alexisa pulled her boots quickly and dashed out of the room grabbing a coat; being as quiet as she could to prevent Miaka from waking up. Once she reached the street, she barely saw the red orb, as it had begun to snow. She followed after the glowing orb as quickly as she could, after about five minutes of battling the falling snow, and the harsh wind Alexisa finally saw the orb hover outside of a door. Alexisa reached the door, and slowly pulled it open. Once inside, she shook the snow from her hair, and looked around the room. The orb was slowly floating along the wall; Alexisa rubbed her hands together and followed behind the orb. She could barely make out scenes that were painted on the wall; she could see a young girl with dark haired holding a staff of some sort. The next few scenes displayed the same girl, but she was now joined with several others. First it was just a few, but then it progressed until the young girl had seven people surrounding her. "What is this place?" Alexisa asked herself.

"This is where the Guardians come after the summoning," said the same voice.

Alexisa took her eyes off of the scenes to see that the room was now filled with light, and a man clad in red armor was standing before her.

"You're…"

"I am Suzaku, God of the Konan Empire."

"Suzaku,' said Alexis above a whisper. "But, why am I here? What is this place?" she asked turning around and looking back at the walls.

"The Chronicles of the Guardians."

"Chronicles of the Guardians?" she asked looking back up towards him.

"Yes, you are not the first Guardian that has been summoned to this world Alexisa."

"The Guardian of Genbu."

"Yes over 200 years ago, another young girl was summoned here to help serve and protect the Priestess of Genbu."

"What happened to her? Did she give her life to save her Priestess?"

"I believe that is a tale that I should tell," said another new voice, as Alexisa looked past Suzaku to see another figure walking out of the shadows and into the light.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Guardian of Genbu," replied the girl as she stepped into the light and looked up at Alexisa.

Alexisa started back at the girl. She stood about the same height as Aleixsa, her eyes were a dull green, she wore a white kimono with green flowers, and a dark green trim. Her brown hair was set at the base of her neck, with black hairpins, a rich green ribbon was wrapped around her waist. "I am happy to finally meeting you," the girl replied slightly bowing her head down.

"But how can that be?" asked Alexisa as she continued to look at the girl.

"Lord Suzaku? Why have you bought her here? And where has Lord Genbu gone? I have not been able to locate him," asked the girl with her head still bowed.

"I know how you have been wanting to meet a fellow Guardian Maki," replied the God as he looked down at her.

"I thank you. Lord Suzaku," Maki replied still bowing down.

"Now listen well my Guardian, Maki has much to tell you," he told Alexisa before he disappeared.

"I still don't get this. How are you here? You were summoned over 200 years ago, but you still look like you are 16," replied Alexisa looking at the girl.

"Lord Suzaku is correct. Come I have much to tell you," she replied standing up and walking towards the wall.

Alexisa looked towards the back of Maki head and slowly walked after her.

"It is true that I have maintained by 16 year old body, and that the God Genbu summoned me here to help serve Takiko the Priestess of Genbu. 200 years ago, the land of Hokkan was deep in a war with Kuto, and was slowly losing. The Priestess was strong, but unlike the Priestess of Suzaku, she was not found by a warrior as soon as she entered this world," said Maki, as she stood in front of the first painted scene. Alexisa stood beside her and looked at the war torn scene in front of her. It showed soldiers on horseback riding, into a town destroying everything that they could. "Much of Hokkan was destroyed in the first three months of the war. The Kuto soldiers were merciless; they killed women, children, and elderly. And once the Kuto Emperor learned of the existence of the Priestess he ordered every single last solider into Hokkan to find and kill the Priestess. This is when I was summoned into this world," replied Maki as they passed another painted scene of Maki, with her back looking out onto the destroyed Hokkan Empire. "I arrived here, lost, confused, and alone. I had no idea of where I was, why I was suddenly bought here. I wondered through the countryside looking for anyone to help me. I must have wondered for days, when I finally came upon a village in the hills. They took me in gave me a warm place to sleep and food to eat. They had told me of the Priestess of Genbu and how she would save the Empire of Hokkan, and how the Kuto army was slowly invading Hokkan," she continued as she stopped at the painting that showed the Priestess of Genbu with her seven warriors and the Guardian surrounding her. "One night the soldiers attacked the village, they killed anything that moved, children, women, the elderly. No one was spared. A solider was about to kill a child that was crying. I ran to try to save her, but I could not make it, all I remember is screaming, and then I woke up with the villagers looking down at me. They said a green light came out of my body and surrounded the whole village, killing the soldiers and brining back the dead, but I did not remember any of it. Most villagers thought that I was cursed; others believed that I was a warrior of Genbu, since his light surrounded me. Soon after, I crossed paths with the Priestess, and a few of her warriors. They were being attacked and I felt this power deep within me, before I knew it I was standing in between the Priestess, and her would be attackers. One of her warriors, was wary of me, thought that I had been sent to kill the Priestess. But I soon grew their trust, and I gave them mine. Not soon after that I found out the reason that I had come to this world," finished Maki as she came to stand in front of another painting, but this one was different. Instead of death, and destruction, it was one of hope. The Priestess of Genbu, stood strong with her Warriors, and Guardian beside her, they all looked towards the future, away from the death, and towards hope.

"Maki? What happened when you summoned the beast god?" asked Alexisa as she took her eyes off of the painting and looked back towards the girl.

"As you know. The Guardian's final task is a choice. And a choice that not all would be willing to do."

"Maki? What was your choice?"

"Once I gained the warriors trust, we all began fast friends, we had to. We all knew what was at stake, and how dangerous our life had now become. When we stood together there was nothing that we could not do. As we traveled and protect each other, I soon began to realize that I was falling in love with one of the warriors. I did not think my feelings would be returned so I kept them hidden, and I tried to prevent myself from feeling anything for him, knowing that I would not survive the summoning. I knew that after Genbu was summoned I would die, and I did not want to leave him alone," replied Maki as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks.

"I had almost made it, it was the day before the summoning, and everyone was so excited to finally be summoning the beast God. I had already come to terms with what I had to do, I did not want to bother anyone, and I never let any of them know the truth that I would die at the end of the summoning. I wanted everyone to be happy; they all had worked so hard for this day. So many people died to help us reach this point, we all had been through so much, and I just wanted them to be happy."

"Maki? What happened? What went wrong?"

"I was on my way to get prepared for the summoning, when he appeared before me."

"He?"

"The warrior that I was in love with. He came to my room and confused his love that he loved me. I think about it now and I think how weak I was. I should have never told him that I loved him, I should have been stronger," she cried, with the tears flowing freely from her eyes and down her face.

"I was so happy, he wanted to marry him, after the summoning was over. I now know that I should have told him the truth, that we could never be together, since I would give my life to save the Priestess, but I couldn't. I wanted to live; I wanted to be with him, I loved him. Until the summoning we were inseparable, since we did not want to others to notice, we spent the whole time in my room, talking about the ceremony, where we would live, and how we would spend the rest of our lives together. We heard the bell sounds meaning that the summoning was taking place in the next hour and we all had to meditate and our minds had to be at peace. Once we were all at peace, we gathered at the shire and began the summoning. The beast god having been summoned turned to face me and asked who would live. I could feel their gaze upon me; I had never told them that this would happen. I looked between them both the girl that I had come to love as a sister, and the man that I loved with all my heart. My eyes locked with hers, and I told the beast god that I wanted to live. He then turned back towards the Priestess and began to devour her. I was so ashamed that I could not even watch, her screams still echo in my ears today. Once the screams died away, I felt all my strength leave me and I fell to my knees. Once I opened my eyes I felt all of them starting at me with anger in their eyes, even the man that I had come to love. I tried to stand, to say anything to make them understand, but I could not make any words. I think I cried myself to sleep, because I woke up in a room. When I woke, I heard voices outside of my door; I lay there crying at what I had done, when my door was opened. I closed my eyes, hoping that who ever it was would leave if they saw that I was still asleep, but they did not. I knew as soon as my hand was held who it was he had come to me. But he did not offer me comfort, he came to say goodbye, he said that he could never love someone that would do what I had done. We had killed countless of other people, but when his Priestess died, so did he. All the other warriors had agreed as well, they all wanted to kill me, but he would not let them. He had come to tell me to run, and hide, they were going to kill me once I was strong enough. He could not stand to see another person he loved be killed. "

"You have been here ever since?"

"I fled to the mountains, stealing food, when I could. I changed my appearance so no one would know who I was. I soon became an urchin, searching, and stealing food, but I often returned to where the warriors had buried the Priestess's body, I visited her often, begging for forgiveness. Hoping that my pleas would reach her wherever she went. Two months after the summoning the warriors began to go about their own lives, I followed my love, I watched as he found another love, and then started a family. I was happy for him, for I knew that I could not give me that life, he had found someone that could, and I was happy. I went to visit her grave one last time, hoping that she had forgiven me; I knew that I would never forgive myself for what I had done. Time passed by, and I soon found myself on my own deathbed, alone, cold, and not a soul around. I had given up the will to live; only five years had passed since the summoning. The grief took over me, and I gave in to it. As I lay there dying I heard a voice, it was one that I had not heard in years. Three words rung in my head, and I will never forget them. 'I forgive you.' Hearing those three simple words; lifted my spirit so much that I no longer cared where I was going; I had been forgiven for turning my back on my friend. I was at peace, and I knew that she should have lived. As I drew in my last breath, my body was again surrounded in a green light, and then I was bought here. The God that I had served all those years ago, had watched me, had seen how my life turned, and the grief that I had. He offered me to stay here, and to tell my story to those other Guardian that might follow the same path as me," finished Maki as wiped away the tears.

"Maki, do you what about your friends. Surely you want to see them again."

"Yes, I do, but I not don't deserve to see them. They are happy. This is where I belong," replied Maki, as she wiped the last few tears away and looked at Alexisa.

"Suzaku," replied Alexisa as she turned away from the girl.

"Yes," the god replied appearing before her.

"Is there something that I can do? I know she did not serve you, but as a God is there anything that you can do?" Alexisa asked him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"She is meant to be here, this is where she belongs," replied the god

"She did belong Suzaku, but she has paid her debt. 200 years she has been here reliving what she did. Can't you see that she has been put through enough. Being here, seeing the paintings, and knowing that she choose her life over her Priestess's?" said Alexisa as she looked up at the god, her voice slowly starting to rise. "Please, Suzaku. You are the God of Love there has to be something that you can do."

"I now see that I chose right."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You will figure that out in time," replied the God looking down at her.

"What about Maki?"

"I will see what I can do for her, but you need to return to Miaka. They are about to fall into a trap set up by the Seiryu Seven. You must have them return to Konan. Here take this it can be used to travel over great distances in a short amount of time," replied the God as he gave a red amulet to her, then he closed his eyes.

"I don't understand, the second shinzaho," replied Alexisa as the room began to disappear, only to be replaced with brightness. Alexisa bought her hand to cover her eyes; once she had adjusted her sight she saw that she was standing in the middle of the dessert, with sand surrounding her. 'Thanks Suzaku,' thought Aleixsa as she looked around her surroundings, only to see miles and miles of sand.

"Great, just great. Well guess I pick a direction and start looking. And time to shed the extra clothing as well," she said as she began to pull off the extra layers. As she sat down in the sand to pull off her boots, she noticed they were no other shoes around her, so instead she just pulled off the extra socks. She pulled her boots back onto her feet, and looked around her. Sand was seen for miles and miles.

"Fantastic. He could have least dropped me off in a better location. At least somewhere near a freaking city!" she cried out, as she looked up into the sky, only to se the sun beating down on her. She bought her hand up and blocked out the sun, she looked down at her discarded clothes, and ripped a few strands from one of her shirts. She bundled her hair into a messy bun then wrapped the cloth around it, she took another strip and tied it around her neck and mouth. Having at least some protection from the sand and heat, Alexisa stood up and began walking, hoping that she would come across someone or something to help her.

"I still don't know why we left without her?" asked Tasuki as he rode with the fellow warriors into the dessert.

"Tasuki, we have been over this. Taitsukun told us that she would re join us later. You can't tell me you forgot bout that now?" asked Nuriko from another horse that rode to Tasuki's left.

"Yea, right how could I ever forget that old hag," he replied thinking back to when Taitsukun appeared at the inn.

****_Flashback_****

_The Suzaku warriors had gathered for breakfast in the dining hall of the inn, they began to eat when one had noticed that there was one of the group missing._

_ "Anyone seen Aleixsa?" asked Tasuki as he sat down and grabbed a roll of bread._

_ "No, when I got up this morning her bed was empty I just thought she went out somewhere," replied Miaka as she began to fill her plate._

_ "Nuriko, you did not come up with the rest of us. Did you see Alexisa last night?" asked the bandit as he looked down at the table._

_ "Yes, she and I talked about some things last night, but then she headed to bed," replied Nuriko as he took a bit of some bread._

_ "I hope she is ok," said Tasuki under his breath as he began to eat the roll._

_ "Come on Tasuki, It is Alexisa we are talking bout, you know."_

_ "She probably just went out for a walk. She probably wanted to enjoy the snow before we head into the dessert," said Miaka in between mouthfuls of food._

_ "She did say something about loving the cold," replied Nuriko as he took another bite of his bread._

_ "I am glad that I caught you all together," said Taitsukun as she appeared beside Tasuki._

_ "Gah, don't; pop up like that old hag!" Shouted Tasuki as he got to his feet, and looked at Taitsukun._

_Taitsukun raised her hand and wacked Tasuki over the head. _

_ "Owww, that hurt," replied Tasuki as he rubbed his head._

_ "As I was saying I am glad that I caught you all here."_

_ "Taitsukun, What are you doing here?" asked Miaka looking up at her._

_ "Alexisa will join you all shortly."_

_ "Wait. Where is Aleixsa?" asked Tasuki as he stopped rubbing his head and looked back at her._

_ "She was called away, now for you all. Please continue to Sairou. She will join you shortly," replied Taitsukun before she vanished leaving the Suzaku warriors starting at where she once floated._

_ "Well I guess that explains why Aleixsa was not in her room," replied Tamahome._

_ "Where did she go now?" asked Nuriko looking around._

_ "I don't know, but why does she always leave without telling any of us?" asked Tasuki as he lowered his head towards the table._

_ "It could be that she was unable to, before she had to leave. More than likely she knew that Taitsukun would relay the message to us," replied Chiriko._

_ "That makes sense. So are we leaving today then?" asked Miaka as she looked around at her friends._

_ "I would not see why not. After all Taitsukun said Aleixsa will rejoin us, you know."_

_ "Yeah, so let's head out, we don't want to be caught in the dessert in the middle of the day."_

_ "Yea, you have a point Tamahome, but let me see if I can find any horses to buy," replied Nuriko as he got up from the table and left the inn._

_ "We should all pack lightly, and remember to drink plenty of water," replied Mits as he too got up._

_ "It is settled we will leave as soon as Nuriko gets back," said Tamahome as he to stood up and began to walk towards the stairs with his fellow warriors behind him._

_****End Flashback****_

"Do we even know where we are going?" yelled Tasuki for the third time that day. "We have been wondering around this god forsaken dessert forever."

"Actually Tasuki, we have only been traveling for a few hours," replied Chiriko from a top the horse he was sharing with Mits.

"That's easy for you to say," replied Tasuki as he once again sulked in his saddle.

"Don't mind him Chiriko, bandit-boy is just worried," replied Nuriko as he rode up beside Chiriko and Mits.

"I am not, I just hate the sand."

"Whatever you say bandit-boy. So Chiriko how much longer do you think it will take to reach the city?" asked Nuriko as he looked down at the boy genius.

"By my calculations, we should reach the city within a few hours, that is if Tasuki does not hold us up any longer," he replied pulling out a small map of the area and showing Nuriko.

"Wow, Chiriko. How can you even tell where we are on that thing?" asked Miaka as Tamahome rode up along the other side of him.

"It is quite easy Miaka, all we need to do is keep traveling north, and we should come across the city," he replied looking up at her.

"You're so smart Chiriko!" replied Miaka as a big smile appeared on her face.

Alexisa continued to wonder the dessert, as she walked she felt the presence of the warriors, and began to head in that direction.

"They will be over this next dune, just keep walking and you will do fine," she mumbled to her self yet again. If not then the next time I see you Suzaku, you feather butt is going to be mine," she yelled at the sky, only to have the sun beating down on her as a replay. "But I mean he could not drop me off right by them. Instead I have to wander the dessert. I am so going to take a nice, long, bath once we get back to Konan," she continued to mumble, as he walked over yet another dune. Once she reached the top she closed her eyes, and focused on the presence of her fellow warriors, it was getting stronger, so she was heading in the right direction, just not fast enough. "Come on Alexisa, you can do it, they will be over the next dune," she said again, as he looked towards the ground and started to walk, along with foot prints she also noticed hoof prints as well. "That means they are pretty close."

"YOU DAMN HORSE! MOVE!" she heard a voice shout.

"Yep, defiantly close, that has got to be Tasuki," she said as she quickened her pace. Over the next dune she saw a welcomed sight. Tasuki was in front of his horse trying to pull the beast along, as everyone else looked on, laughing.

"Tasuki, that is not going to help, you know."

"I don't care, he won't move," replied Tasuki as he looked at the horse.

"Maybe if you stopped calling him names then he would," replied Nuriko as he dismounted his own horse and walked over to Tasuki.

"Nuriko is right bandit- boy, you need to respect the horse," called Alexisa as she made her way down the dune and to her friends.

"ALEXISA!" called her friends once they saw her coming down the dune. They all dismounted and came to welcome her back.

"Welcome back," replied Tasuki as he reached her first.

"Where were you? Taitsukun said that you were called away, and that you would come back later," said Miaka as she reached her friend.

"That is a long story, but for now let's get out of this heat," said Alexisa as she looked towards her friends.

"We still have a few hours until we reach Sairou though," replied Nuriko coming up behind Miaka.

"That is ok, we are not going to Sairou. We are returning to Konan."

"What do you mean? We still need the second shinzaho."

"I will explain later, but can we please get out of this dessert, me and heat do not mix," replied Alexisa as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Either way it is still a few hours until we can return to the Hokkan Empire," replied Chiriko.

"I have a faster way to get home," she relied taking out an amulet of her pocket.

"What is that?"

"I got it from a friend, with this we can get home in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" asked Tasuki

"But it took us weeks to get this far, and this thing can return us to Konan in a few minutes. How is that possible?" asked Nuriko looking over at her with a questionable face.

"As far as me knowing how it is possible I have no clue, but I just want to get the hell out of this heat. So you all ready to go home?" she asked them as she looked around her friends to see them all nod. "Ok, so I guess we should all touch it and think of Konan, and see what that gets us," she replied as she held it out. They all gathered round her and touched the red amulet that was in her hands. After they all had touched it, it began to give off a red light, it surrounded them and they were soon out of the dessert. Once they felt solid ground beneath their feet, they opened their eyes to see that they stood in front of the shrine of Suzaku.

"That is awesome, it even got us back to the palace," replied Miaka as she looked at the shrine before her.

"To bad we did not have that earlier, we would have gotten things done faster," replied Tamahome.

"Be careful men. Be on your guard," they heard a voice say as the doors to the shrine were opened to revile Konan soldiers. "Halt, who goes there?" asked one as he pointed his weapon at them. Once the light came into the room the guard noticed them right away. "My apologizes Lords and Priestess, I did not know it was you. Send for his Highness at once. Tell him that the Suzaku warriors and Priestess have returned," he shouted behind him as another guard ran ff into the distance.

"So Alexisa, where were you?" asked Tasuki as he looked away from the door and to Aleixsa who was at his side, only to find her gone. "Alexisa?" he asked as he looked around to find her looking up at the shine to the Beast God.

"Thank you again, Suzaku. I now understand what I need to do," she was saying as she looked up at the statue.

"Alexisa? What are you doing?" he asked as he approached her.

"What? She asked turning around and looking at him. "Oh, nothing much, just thinking. Did you ask me something?"

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

"Yea, I am fine. Just glad to be back."

"I am glad that you all are safe and home," said a new voice as the Emperor of Konan came around the door and walked into the room. "How was your trip? Did you receive both shinzahos?" asked Hotohori as he reached his friends.

"Actually, Your Highness, we were traveling to retrieve the second shinzaho, when Alexisa told us that we were returning to Konan," replied Nuriko walking up to Hotohori.

"Is that true? Why return when you have yet to complete your mission?" asked Hotohori as he looked for Alexisa.

"Over here," she called from where she stood at the bottom of the shrine.

"Would you like to fill me in as to why you all have returned here?" he asked walking towards her.

"How bout the rest of us as well. You disappear in the middle of the night, and Taitsukun tells us to continue on Sairou, and you would join us later, then all of a sudden you wonder across us in the dessert," interpreted Tasuki as he looked down at her.

"You disappeared in the middle of the night? What has been going on?" asked Hotohori as he looked around to his fellow warriors for an explanation.

"I know that you all have question, I would be happy to answer them all. But could I possible clean up before I do? I have been wondering the dessert for a few hours and I have sand in places that are really uncomfortable."

"Yes, that would be acceptable, I have some other matters that I need to attend to, I will see you all at dinner," replied Hotohori as he turned from the room, and walked down the hall. Alexisa left the room as well, closely behind Hotohori; she walked straight to her room, happy to see that the Palace servants had kept in clean and neat. She walked over to her chest of draws and pulled out a clean pair of clothes, a light pink wrap around shirt, and a pair of light brown pants. She walked out of her room and towards the bathing ponds. Once there she pulled off her clothing and slowly got in to the water. "God that feels good," she said quietly as she allowed the dirt and grim to wash away form her body. Alexisa stayed in the water until it turned cold, she climbed out of the bath, and pulled on the pink shirt and light pants. After she had tied her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, she walked out into the hallway and towards the dining hall. As she walked towards the dining hall, Maki words ran through her head. 'Maki, I understand now. We are Guardians, we have a greater duty to fulfill, and we have a duty to save this world, even if it does cost us our life. I can understand how scared you must have been, I am as well, but I know what must be done,' thought Alexisa as she walked the halls to the dining room. She reached the doors and heard her friends talking, and laughing, she pushed open the doors to see Hotohori sitting at the front of the table with a smile on his face, Miaka was staring at the food, and Tamahome was looking at her with love in his eyes. Tasuki was imbedded in a wall, more than likely thanks to Nuriko and his strength, Mits, Chiriko, and Chichiri sat quietly watching their fellow comrades. 'This is what we are protecting Maki, life, joy, and friendship. I hope Genbu, will let you rejoin your friends so you will be happy once again,' she thought as she walked into the dining hall and took a seat beside Nuriko, Tasuki had freed himself from the wall and sat down next to Chichiri rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't you control that strength Nuriko?" he asked as he took his seat.

"Sorry, Tasuki, it's just so hard sometimes," he replied laughing a little.

"Yea, easy for you to say," he mumbled back.

"Now boys play nice," interjected Alexisa as she sat down between the two.

"He started it," they both shouted at once and pointing to each other.

"Now that Alexisa as joined us. We can start to eat," replied Hotohori

"What about the whole thing about us coming back here? Isn't Alexisa going to tell us?" asked Miaka as she looked across the table to where Alexisa sat.

"I thought that you all might enjoy a meal first, but Alexisa can tell her tale before we eat if she wishes to," said Hotohori looking over at her.

"Actually Highness, I would prefer if we could eat. It has been a while since we all had a proper meal," replied Alexisa looking up at him.

"As you wish," replied Hotohori "Dig in my friends," he called to his fellow warriors, as plates clanked, they filled their plates with the food that had been prepared for them. Over the course of the dinner, the warriors talked and enjoyed each other's company once again. Soon a quietness settled over the room as the question of why they had returned began to fill their mind. As the plates were removed and the servants were asked to leave the dining hall, Alexisa could feel all of their eyes on her, all wanting to know the reason for the sudden return.

"Now that we have all had our fill of the fine food. Alexisa would you please tell me as to why you have returned without the second shinzaho?"

"Guess I really don't have a choice huh?" she replied letting out a heavy sigh, and looking around the room. "I guess I will start at the beginning. After we had returned from getting the first shinzaho from Mt. Koko, I woke in the middle of the night and I ventured down stairs in search of food. I found the innkeeper and he told me the legend of the Guardian of Genbu. He told me that his ancestor fell in love with the Guardian, and when it came time to summon the beast god, instead of fulfilling her duty as a Guardian, she choose to live. Not much is known what happened to her after, just that she vanished from Hokkan. We had all agreed to begin the search again. The night before we left I saw a red orb floating outside on my window, I was going to dismiss it, to lack of sleep, but something was compelling me to follow it. I gathered my things and followed the glowing orb through the streets of the capitol. Soon after that I found myself in a darkened room with scenes on the wall. I gazed at the scenes trying to figure out what they were when Suzaku appeared before me. He told me that I was in the Chronicles of the Guardians, a place that keeps record of all the Guardians of the past. Soon after that I met Maki."

"Maki? Who is that?" asked Miaka

"Maki, was the Guardian of Genbu, a young girl that made a choice, and those close to her suffered," replied Alexisa as her eyes began to water.

"What happened to her?" asked Tamahome

"As the summoning was taking place she had been asked a question, and the answer that was given, was the downfall for the Priestess of Genbu. Maki wanted to live, she had fallen in love with a fellow warrior and wanted she wanted to spend her life with him."

"What happened to the Priestess?"

"Maki choosing life, watched as her Priestess was devoured by the beast god. Soon after the summoning the warriors of Genbu had shunned Maki, even the man she loved could not even bear to look at her. Maki was soon overwhelmed with grief, and remorse, and fled to the mountains, stealing and begging to survive. Grief eventually consumed her, and she passed away. Genbu then bought her soul to the Chronicles the Guardians, as a punishment she was to be alone and tell other Guardians that came along her tale, so that we would choose the right path," finished Alexisa as she looked up at her friends.

"What about the second shinzaho though?" asked Nuriko

"All that I know about that is before I left the hall he told me that you all were about to fall into a trap, and that I we must return to Konan. That was all he said before he gave me the amulet. So I searched you all out in the dessert and we came back here."

"What trap?" asked Tamahome looking over at her.

"I am not sure, but I would assume with Miaka having possession of the first shinzaho that they would want to get possession of the second as fast as they could. And they would leave something behind to make sure we would not reach Sairo, at least very easily," she replied once again leaning back in her seat.

"So what do we do now? I mean without the second shinzaho, we can't summon Suzaku. Without summoning Suzaku, I can't go home, and Konan is still in danger," replied Miaka.

"Miaka, I know that you want to go home. I do as well, but there is another way to summon Suzaku. He would not send us back here if there was not," replied Aleixsa as she looked at her. "We will find a way. Just might take us a little longer. Hotohori, does the palace have a records room that we can search for clues about this?" she asked looking up at him.

"The palace does have a hall of records. I am unsure if there will be anything of use in scrolls, and papers. I will have some of the scholars search for any clues."

"I thank you for your help Hotohori, but I would prefer if I could just have a fellow warrior help me instead?"

"I would assume you are referring to Chiriko? Am I correct?" asked Hotohori as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I am. I think the search might go faster if we were to tackle it," she replied with a smile.

"Alexisa, I would be honored to help you look."

"Thanks Chiriko," she replied looking over at the young boy.

"It has been a joy my friends, but I have matters that need to be dealt with," replied Hotohori as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

"Alexisa, when did you want to begin the search?"

"Let's start first thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast ok?" she asked him as he got to her feet. "I think we all could use some time to relax, so if you will excuse me," she said as she walked out of the dining hall.

"I hope she will be ok," sad Nuriko as he watched Alexisa leave the dining hall. "From the beginning she knew what had to be done, but I think there was still a small ounce of hope in her that she would live, but after meeting that other Guardian, that hope is now gone."

"Why would Suzaku force someone to give their life?" asked Miaka as she looked down at the table.

"Miaka, I doubt Suzaku is forcing her to, she knows what will happen if she chooses to live, and we all know Aleixsa good enough by now to know that she would rather die than to see any of us hurt," replied Tamahome as he placed an arm around Miaka's shoulders.

"It is just not fair though. Why does anyone have to die?"

"Miaka, I believe you know the reason already," replied Nuriko.

"This is Alexisa's wish, this is what she wants to do, and there is nothing that we can do or say to stop her," replied Chichiri as he slid his mask off.

"Her wish? Wait I can wish her back, after all I do have three. So I will use one to wish her back to life," said Miaka with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Miaka."

"This is what she needs us to do guys," replied Tasuki from his seat. "No matter how much we want to change what will happen, we all know that she will die. She has accepted this and we need to show her that we accept what she is willing to do for us, and for Konan. She has protected us from since she found out her duty here, and I think the least that we can do for her now, is to accept her fate, like she has done," finished Tasuki as he leaned onto the table looking up at his friends, and getting a slight nod back from each of them.

Once Aleixsa left the dining hall, she walked outside to the courtyard and looked at the stars, hoping that Maki, had rejoined her love, and her friends. 'After 200 years, I hope you have finally found peace,' she thought as she looked towards the sky as stars began to appear, and see one twinkle in the distance.

"You know that is a big thing to be accepting," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Yes, it is Tamahome. At the same time though, every one of the warriors accepted serving and protecting the Priestess. This is no different," she replied turning around. "Did you draw the short straw?" she asked laughing a little.

"This is different, and you know it is. There is nothing that we would not do for you Alexisa. You have done so much for us."

"I know, Tamahome, but this is one task that I must complete on my own. You should have seen how lonely she was Tamahome."

"Maki?"

"Yea, as she was telling me her tale, I could just see the hurt in her eyes, when she choose life. She knew that her Priestess would die, but she was young, she wanted to live her life with the man she loved. Then to have that same man reject her, it just broke her in so many ways. You out of everyone here should understand the most. Miaka and you share this love that is so deep, and knowing that with my death that both of you will live, that is alright with me. I know that deep in my heart Suzaku will find a way to keep you two together; after all he is the god of love. Just do me two favors ok?" she asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"I will gladly do whatever it is you wish," he replied looking at her.

"First of all, honor, protect, and cherish Miaka. You two are meant to be together, and if you stay true to each other, then no matter the distance you will always be together. Second, after I am gone, watch over Tasuki. He sees you like a brother, keep him out of trouble if you can."

"Alexisa, as a Warrior of Suzaku, and as a friend, here is my word that I will do all in my power to do what you ask," replied Tamahome as he bowed his head towards her.

"I thank you Tamahome, from the bottom of my heart," she replied as she to bowed her head. The two friends stood up together, and hugged each other.

"I think for having such a rough start as we did, we ended up being pretty good friends," she replied as she stepped out of the hug, and walked over to a nearby tree and sat beneath it.

"Yea, I think we do," he replied laughing a little. "Alexisa thank you," he said before he turned to leave he looked and saw as she sat beneath the night sky.

As Alexisa sat beneath the sky, she heard Tamahome's words of thanks, she turned to replay but found that he had already left. 'Guess he went in search of Miaka,' her thoughts rang in her head as she turned back up into the sky, to see the several more stars appearing in the night sky. As she sat beneath the tree, her thoughts filling her mind she soon fell a sleep leaning against the tree. Little did she know that Tasuki had been watching her from the moment he stepped out into the hall; He was to far out to hear the words exchanged between her and Tamahome, but he could see a bond between those two. He sat watching her, and soon began to doze himself; he quietly walked over to where she sat sleeping against the tree.

"Out of all of the women out there why did Suzaku pick you? The one woman that I can't seem to get out of my head. Boy would Kouji laugh his ass off, if he heard me now," said Tasuki to the night as he bent down in front of her. "I know why you are doing this, you above all else want your friends to be happy, even if it costs you your own hopes and dreams, there are not many people who would do what you have accepted to do," he continued to speak as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He careful picked her up and carried her to her room, once there he tried to pull the blankets down but with his hands pull with her in his arms, he settled for placing her on top of the blankets. Tasuki looked back down onto the sleeping girl and quietly walked out of the room, pausing at the door looking in on her once more, before shutting the door completely.

Author's Note:

I AM SO SORRY!!!! For how long it took me to update, but things have gotten busy for me. I wil lbe attending UNCG in Jan, so I am again going to ask for patience in this story, with classes, work, and everythign else that I am going to be doing, it will take me longer to update. You can stop reading if you wish, I know I said that I would not do this, but I am sorry I am. I wil lstill update, the chapters might be shoter than what htey have been in the past, but I will still update just not that often. So if you wish to flame me you can, I would not mind, or if you are willing to give me a chacne to get things settled, this story will progress. Again thanks to all of you that are contining to read, and I will aploigize again for the lack of updating. Hope to hear from you all.

-JediMadchen86


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:

Ok, so I understand if you started to read this story then just gave up on it. I did what I never wanted to do; I started the story and let it hang for way to long. I left you all without a new chapter for way to long. So here is the next one, and I am thinking that this story will get completed within the next few chapters or so. I am sorry for leaving you all hanging for that long without an update, but it will not happen again. I finally have the story ending; I just need to get it in words. So I apologize again for not updating for a very long time. Even though I am back at school, I am trying to find time to get this story done, and I have also been revising this as well. More than likely a revised edition of this story will be coming out in the next year or so. I want to get this done before I even start to revise it. I have left you all hanging long enough. With that said I understand if you flame me... but if you don't then here is the next chapter...

-JediMadchen86

Hearing the click of the door shutting, Tasuki walked over to the rail, and looked out over the small garden that was before him. He looked into the now star filled sky, even though he had asked the rest of the warriors to accept Aleixsa's fate, he would not. There had to be another way through all this, it just would not be far, to place a girl here, and then have her die after everything. All the friends she made, how she changed everyone that she knew, and how they all felt about her. Tasuki knew there had to be a way to save her life, and he was going to find it. No matter what, hell he would even go see the old hag, and beg for an answer if he had to, but he swore to himself that she would not die. Not while he was still breathing. He looked away from to sky, and slowly walked back to his room.

The sun broke over the horizon bringing a new day to the Suzaku warriors. Each warrior meet the new day different, some buried deeper into the warmth of their beds, others were busy searching through old scrolls, hoping a clue would lead them to the next adventure that awaited them. In between the piles, and stacks of scrolls, and books, sat two of the Suzaku warriors.

"I don't think we will ever anything to help us," replied Aleixsa as she flopped down onto a closed book, only to have a cloud of dust join the air.

"Don't give up hope so easily Alexisa, we have barely begun to search, we still have a lot of information to sort through," replied Chiriko as he rolled up the scroll he was reading and set it aside.

"What I would not give to have the Internet."

"Internet? What is that?" replied a curious Chiriko

"A world wide source of information. Makes searching for things like this so much easier."

"That does sound most interesting, but seeing that we do not have that, we should continue to look."

"I don't even have a clue what we are looking for though. I mean I know there should be another way to summon Suzaku, but I really haven't the faintest clue," she replied grabbing yet another stack of papers and flipping through them.

"You know, we have been searching through these scrolls forever. I need to take a breather, you keep on looking and I will be back," she replied as she pushed her chair out from under her and got to her feet. As she reached her the handle of the door, it opened and ran into Alexisa.

"Oh, I am sorry Alexisa," replied Miaka as she peaked around the door.

"That is ok," she replied as she was rubbing her face.

"What are you doing here Miaka?" asked Alexisa as she looked at her.

"I was wondering how the search was going. I had not seen either one of you all morning, even at breakfast," she replied walking into the room and closing the door.

"I got up early and grabbed some food out of the kitchen, and been here ever since."

"So how is it going?"

"Well seeing as that we do not have the slightest clue, or hint as to what we are even looking for, not to great," replied Alexisa motioning to the stack of scrolls, that were piled onto the table.

"You been through all of those already?" asked Miaka as her eyes got wide in disbelief.

"Sad enough no, all those are the ones that we still need to go through. This is what we have been through," Alexisa replied as she pointed to the smaller stack on the opposite side of the table.

"Oh ok."

"So you can join us if you wish, I was about to clear my head before I started searching more," Alexisa replied as she turned around to look at Miaka.

"Well I will come with you, and then we can begin the search together when we get back. Ok?"

The two girls walked out of the records hall, and walked to the nearest courtyard. "I am surprised you wanted to help at all Miaka," began Aleixsa once they had reached a courtyard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with that information that I told you all last night, I did not expect many of you all to be open to talking to me. Thought you all would still be upset with me."

"To tell you the truth, I was going to come and talk to you this morning about that. After dinner last night, I returned to my room, and was sulking a little, and then Tamahome came by and he told me something."

"What was that?"

"He said that when he talked to you, he respected you. He has always respected you, since the day he came back from Kuto, when you were able to change him back into the Tamahome that we all know, and you were able to return him to us. From that day he has had nothing but admiration for you, and he will follow you in what ever you do. We all know how you are by now; and I don't think anyone is mad at you. We just don't want to lose such a great friend, but we know what you are going to do. Tasuki asked us to accept this as you have," Miaka replied as she walked around the courtyard to the edge of a pond.

"Wait. Did you say Tasuki asked you do accept this?" Alexisa asked as she looked up at her friend.

"He cares for you Alexisa, more than I think either of you want to admit. We all see how you both look at each other, always missing each other glances. How when you see each other, both of you smile. We all know how you two feel," replied Miaka as she looked down into the water. "I also do not want to lose any more friends, I have lost Yui already," she continued as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yui. Seiryu. Miaka, I think you just gave me an idea," said Alexisa as she sprinted away from the courtyard and back towards the records hall.

Once she reached the hall she paused to catch her breath. "Chiriko, when I found you in the dessert you said you were going to get the second shinzaho right?" she asked walking into the room and over to him.

"That is correct, but then you told us to return to Konan."

"So more than likely Seiryu has gotten the second shinzaho by now right?"

"We could only assume."

"Assume what?" asked Miaka as she once again walked in the room

"We can assume that we have one shinzaho that Seiryu has already gotten a hold of the second," replied Alexisa looking over at Alexisa "We have been looking in the records in hopes of finding an answer there, but we already know the answer."

"We do?" asked Miaka

"Miaka when you cam to this world you were not alone were you?"

"Now, Yui and I came here together."

"Having returned home, Yui believed that you had left her and forgotten her. Right?"

"Yes, that is why she became the Priestess of Seiryu, she wanted to take Tamahome away form me," Miaka replied looking up at her.

"I knew it. Chiriko do you think you could gather the other warriors and tell the to meet me in the throne room. I don't want to keep on repeating this," replied Alexisa as she looked over at the young scholar.

"Sure thing," he replied walking out of the door.

"Alexisa, I still don't know what Yui has to do with this," said Miaka as she walked closer to her friend.

"I think I just figured out a way to summon Suzaku," came Alexisa's reply as she walked out the door, and down the hall to her room. Once there she searched her room for the mirror that Taitsukun had given her, she searched the bag that she had carried for most of her journey and found it buried at the very bottom under other clothes, her small weapons and other small items she picked up during her traveling. With the mirror in hand she made her way to the throne room. She arrived in the throne room to see Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri.

"Alexisa. What is going on?" asked Tasuki once he saw her walk through the door.

"Nice to see you to fang-boy, but you will have to wait till everyone gets here," she replied smiling up at him. "Now where is everyone else?" she asked

"I believe Mits is out replenishing his herbs, Hotohori is meeting with his advisors, as far as Nuriko, I don't know. Chiriko I believe went to go search out Mits, you know," replied Chichiri looking over at her. "Why don't you try communicating with them you know."

"Actually I have been trying, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. All I seem to be able to do is to show them images," she replied looking over at him. "Guess it could not hurt to give it a try," she finished as she sat down on the floor, and concentrated in the warriors that had yet to gather. She easily felt Hotohori, and Nuriko, meaning that they were somewhere in the palace, but Mits, and Chiriko were father away, outside the palace in the woods. She sent a mental image of the throne room, and tried to convey a feeling of urgency as well. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

"Well. Did it work?" asked Tasuki

"No clue, I guess we will find out within the next few minutes," she replied getting up off the floor, and sure enough with the next few minutes both Hotohori and Nuriko were walking into the throne room. Hotohori had several of his advisors following, and Nuriko was bringing up the rear.

"Oh, was that you Alexisa?" asked Hotohori as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, it was. I am glad that you understood that message."

"Well I really did not, not until I saw Nuriko heading in this direction with a confused look on his face," Hotohori replied smiling a little. "Is there something that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes, and hopefully Mits and Chiriko will be joining us soon," she replied

After Alexisa spoke, Mits, and Chiriko appeared in the doorway as well. Both a little out of breath, and Mits with a few small dirt markings on his pants and hands.

"Sorry for the quick meeting, but I believe I have found a way to summon Suzaku," started Alexisa once everyone was settled in.

"How?" came several responses at once.

"Well Suzaku and Seiryu are the only two gods that have yet to be summoned, and when Miaka first came here, she was supposed to be the next Priestess in the cycle. But as Miaka pointed out when she came here Yui was with her, thus upsetting the balance of this world."

"The balance?" asked Tasuki

"I don't believe that there has ever been two Priestess summoned to this world at once, so in having Yui and Miaka here, forced Suzaku to summon me."

"I still don't see how this helps us with summoning Suzaku," replied Tamahome looking up at Alexisa.

"I am getting to that, I just have to explain some things first," began Alexisa looking back down at her friends. "Now Miaka has obtained one of the two shinzahos, and we can assume that Yui has gotten the second one. But since both Priestesses have only one part of the puzzle, neither nation can summon their god," finished Alexisa looking around. "Everyone follow so far?" she asked as she scanned the faces of her friends, and receiving a few nods in return. "Ok, so all we need to do in order to summon Suzaku is to obtain the other shinzaho that Yui has in possession, and then convince Yui that she was used by Nakago, and perform the summoning with Miaka. " finished Alexisa

"Wait? What?" chorused a few voices.

"Why do we need Yui?" asked Tamahome

"Wasn't her that made Tamahome go berserk and tried to kill Miaka?" replied Tasuki

"Yes it was, but her mind has been twisted from the beginning. Nakago has made her believe that Miaka is her enemy, and forced her to become the Priestess of Seiryu."

"Then how will she listen?" asked Mits

"Taitsukun gave me a mirror that will show her the truth," replied Aleixsa holding up the mirror in her hands.

"What is that?" asked Miaka walking up towards her friend.

"You know that mirror that Taitsukun showed you when you wanted to return to your world Miaka? Well she gave me a smaller version of it, all I need to do is to show Yui what really happened that day when she first appeared in Kuto."

"Definitely easier said than done," replied Nuriko

"Once Yui has seen that Nakago has been lying to her this whole time, we will be able to summon Suzaku," replied Alexisa with a huge smile on her face, she looked down at her friends to see that confusion, concern, and delight were showing on their faces. "Some still don't get it huh?" asked Alexisa as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Aleixsa? How will having Yui here help?" asked Miaka

"It is fairly simple once you think about it. We all know that it takes two shinzaho 's to summon a beast god, when either the scroll, or when a warrior has passed, and since we no longer have the scroll we left in search of the shinzahos. The Prietess of Seiryu having lost some of her warriors also went in search of them as well. Alexisa is saying that since each Priestess has one shinzaho when we combine them we will be able to summon Suzaku. That is correct right Alexisa?"

"Indeed you are Chiriko."

"Then when we will head to Kuto?" asked Miaka

"That is what I wanted to discuss with Hotohori after this," she replied looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Yui has never listened to me before, I know with the mirror she might listen, I am just not to sure about this Alexisa," replied Miaka.

"I know that there is a slight risk of Yui not listening to me, that first time I spoke with her, I could see the confusion in her eyes and with the mirror I hope that she will see the truth," explained Alexisa as she looked at Miaka. "Miaka if I am able to bring Yui back then you will finally have your best friend back. I know that you have missed her. Yui will need you more than ever after I bring her back."

"I agree with Miaka. Nakago has twisted Yui's mind so much, that I don't know if anything will reach her," replied Tamahome walking up to stand next to Miaka.

"I know that this is a stretch," explained Alexisa looking around at her friend's faces. "But if this is the only way to summon Suzaku, and save Konan, then this is what needs to get done. I can understand the hesitations that you are have, but this is the only other way of summoning Suzaku. I am not asking for any of you to come along."

"We can't expect you to do this alone. Do you remember the last time you went to Kuto?" asked Tasuki with concern filling his eyes.

"No, of course not. But this is something that I need to do alone."

"Why alone?"

"There is no guarantee that Yui will listen, and how long it will take. If any of you come then it will be right into Nakago's hands, and there is not telling what he will do. And while I am there you all can continue to look for another way of summoning Suzaku."

"But who knows what Nakago will do to you this time. Have you forgotten the last time?" asked Tasuki

"No I have not, Tasuki, just..."

"I am going and that is final," said Tasuki as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Alexisa looked over at him, she wanted to say something but she knew whatever she said it would not get through to him. "Fine," said Alexisa as she glared back at him. "I am assuming that you want to come as well Chichiri?" she asked looking over at the monk.

"Tasuki does have a point, you know. It would be wiser for a group to go, in case something goes wrong we can help out, you know."

"But that could also prove to be dangerous, who knows what Nakago will do," said Alexisa looking at Tasuki and Chichiri.

"Do you even have a plan?" asked Miaka

"Not really, I was just thinking of sneaking in during the night and see where that would get me," she replied

"That was your plan?" asked Tasuki looking at her with his hands now on his hips.

"Well, yeah."

"Alexisa, you need a better plan," said Chiriko making his presence known.

"I know that Chiriko, I just came up with that at the moment, but I was going to have a better plan before I left," she replied looking at the child genius.

"When are you going to leave?" asked Hotohori from behind her.

"I was not to sure, the sooner the better I would imagine. Since the sooner I get Yui we can summon Suzaku."

"Alexisa, I agree with both Tasuki and Chichiri, going alone would mean certain death. I would advise that a small group goes," replied Hotohori looking at her.

"Your Highness…" started Alexisa

"This is not open for debate, two warriors will accompany you," he finished with a royal tone to his voice.

"Yes, Your Highness," stated Alexisa admitting defeat, as she cast her eyes downward.

"With that decided I suggest that we all make the proper arraignments. If you will excuse me I have matters of state to attend to," finished Hotohori as he left the throne room, leaving all the other warriors.

"If you will excuse me I still have herbs to collect," said Mits as he left the room followed by Chiriko.

"Chiriko?" Where are you off to ask Nuriko.

"Back to the library, if Alexisa is not able to retrieve Yui from Kuto we will need another plan," said the young solar as he followed Mits out of the door.

"So what is the plan?" asked Tasuki as he looked around at the remaining warriors.

"I have no clue, I still think it is best to go alone," replied Alexisa

"Did you not hear what His Highness, he wants two other warriors to accompany you," replied Nuriko

"I know what he said Nuriko, but what if things go wrong?"

"Then I will be there to watch your back," said Tasuki walking up beside her. "As will I," said Chichiri walking up on her other side. Alexisa looked over her shoulders and looked at the two warriors behind her.

"Guys… thanks," said Alexisa

"We should leave tonight, you know."

"Tonight?" asked Miaka

"But we just got back here?" asked Nuriko

"I agree with Chichiri, the faster we get Yui then the faster we can summon Suzaku," replied Aleixsa. "So if you all will excuse me then, I am going to go check my supplies," she finished walking out of the room.

The remaining warriors watched Aleixsa leave the room, and they slowly left the room as well, each going about their day, and wishing their friends good luck.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note:

I am back from the dead, I know that many of you probaly have stopped reading this story and I don't blame you. I did something that I never wanted to do, but I had a lot on my plate and the story took a back burner, so I am sorry. But here is the last chapter of this story. I do have plans on rewriting parts of it, adding in more detail and more stuff, but that will be a while before that gets done. I do have other sotories in the works as well, but will more than likley write the whole story before i post it so it does nto take me years to get it done like this one did. Let me know what you think of it, it is a little sloppy at the end I just wanted to get this doen and on here, but that will be one of the many things I will fix at a later date. Thank you all for reading my story, and giving me feedback it was very helpful, and I hope that you will read my otehr stories that I will have up here, whenever I get around to posting them that is. Thank you and happy reading...

-JediMadchen86

Alexisa walked to her room and over to the bag she had laying on a chair and dumped out the contents on the floor, old cloths daggers, and various other objects now cluttered the floor, as she sorted through the items she would need. She picked up the bag, and tossed it to the bed. She picked up the mirror and tucked it into one if the pockets on her pants. Once that was done she looked around the room to see if she left anything out. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, in the sort time that she had been in this world, she had aged a greater deal than she thought. Her hair had grown and now reached her lower back; her eyes remained the same just carried more reasonability than she had before. Walking back to the mess on the floor she grabbed a brush and brushed out her hair, wondering when that last time that she had brushed her hair. Was it last week or perhaps a week after that? She no longer knew how long it had been after she brushed it instead of putting it up in her usually bun she left her hair down for a change. As she stood in the mirror looking at herself and how she had changed within the short few months of her bring her, her thoughts began to wonder back home. Did they even know where she had disappeared to? She hoped that she had appeared in the book, and her brother was reading about her like Keisuke was doing with Miaka. Hearing a knock at her door bought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called as she stood in front of the mirror still.

The door opened revealing Tasuki as he stopped in tracks looking at her, "I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair down," he replied.

"I don't have it down much, given what we are normally doing," she replied turning around to look at him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about tonight," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Tasuki. We need Yui. Without her we won't be able to summon Suzaku," she replied tossing the hairbrush back into the pile that lay in the middle of the floor.

"I know that," he replied walking over and looking down at the pile, "What is all this stuff?" he asked as he bent down and picked through the stuff. "You might need this," he replied as he held up the daggers. What is the rest of this junk anyway?"

"Oh, thanks," she replied walking over to him and taking the daggers out of his hands and tucked them into the boots she was wearing, "Oh and that is just the other random stuff that I have picked up," she replied looking down at the pile. "So what about tonight? You know you can't talk me out of this. This has to get done in order to summon Suzaku," she replied as she walked back over to the mirror.

"I know, I just don't want you going back to Kuto," he replied standing up.

"Tasuki. I am going and there is nothing you can do," she replied looking at him by looking at the mirror. "Yui is the final piece that we need to do the summoning, and once she realizes that Nakago has been using her, she will come to her senses," she finished as she began to put up her hair.

"Alexisa, I know that we need Yui, I just don't know why Chichiri and I can't go, and then just bring her back here and then you can convince her," he replied as he walked over to he bed and sat down.

"If we take her by force, then they will more likely be a fight, and that needs to be avoided, so by taking the mirror there and exposing the truth she might leave willing and a fight can be avoided. Who is to say that Nakago won't put up that damn barrier again, and if he does then we won't have access to our powers," she replied as she finished putting up her hair in a messy bun, and turning around to face him.

"I just don't want you to go," he replied getting up from the bed and walking over to her. "You think that we are the only ones that need to be protected, but who will protect you?" he asked as stood in front of her. "I know that you will come back that it is your destiny and everything, but someone needs to protect you."

"The life of the Suzaku seven and their Priestess needs to be protected above all else, without them then the country of Konan will be thrown into chaos and countless people will die because of it," she replied looking up at him.

"What are you implying?" he asked meeting her gaze.

"Nothing, just that maybe I am not meant to survive this, after meeting Maki I had a small ounce of hope that I would be able to live, but hearing what she went through I realized that Guardians are meant to die for their Priestess, there is no other option for us. Meeting Maki opened my eyes."

"Opened your eyes to what? To giving up?" he asked as he rested his hands on either of her shoulders.

"No Tasuki, I am not giving up. Maki made a choice to be with the man she loved, to forsake the bond of friendship for love, then she was regretted by those who she protected, because she choose to live. For 200 years she has lived in regret, each day knowing that the man she loved with all her heart hated her. I would rather die for Miaka, then to have everyone hate me. I don't think I could handle that," she replied with tears forming in her eyes. "Tasuki, I have to do this, this is what I was called here to do. If I live then Miaka dies. It is as simple as that," she finished looking up at him.

"Alexisa, I know that you have given everything to protect all of us. This time why can't you let someone protect you?" he asked meeting her eyes. "Let me protect you," he said as he leaned down as their lips met.

The kiss ended with both of them in each other's arms, "Tasuki, I am sorry, that we did not meet under different circumstances," as she bought her hands in front of her and pushed away from him a little bit. "Anyway, I think we should meet Chichiri and get this over with," she said walking over to the pile and making sure she had everything she would need. Tasuki turned and watched her as she walked around the room.

"Alexisa, I…"

"Tasuki, I know, let's get this over with shall we," she replied as she walked out the door. As she walked she quietly talked to herself " I love you to," she said as she raised a hand to her cheek and brushed off a few tears that fell.

Tasuki watched her leave and looked around the empty room, "I love you," he said to the empty room before he walked out the door himself.

Alexisa walked to the throne room where they would depart, she wanted to tell Tasuki her feelings but with this mission she knew that they both needed their minds on getting Yui, and not each other. As she walked she looked up at the sky to see it filled with stars, "So much for having a normal life," she said quietly to herself as she turned down the hall that led to the throne room. Once there she opened the doors to see the Suzaku warriors besides Tasuki gathered before her, Chichiri and Chiriko were talking in quiet tones to each other and everyone else was just standing around waiting.

"So were you able to come up with a plan?" she asked as she made her way towards them.

"I believe so, with Tamahome's knowledge of the palace, we managed to narrow down the location of Yui's room," replied Chiriko rolling up a small piece of paper, and putting it into her outstretched hand, and tucking it into a pocket.

"What about a way to get in?" asked Tasuki as he made his presence known from behind her, and walking but to the group.

"Since we are unsure if Nakago will have a barrier up like before, we were unable to find a safe way in," he supplied again looking up at them.

"So I guess we are sneaking in," she replied taking in a deep breath and letting it out as she looked around at her friends.

"Alexisa, I really think I should come with you. I know the layout and will be an asset to you," said Tamahome as he walked closer to her.

"Tamahome, I understand why you want to come, but with the three of us it will be hard enough to sneak around if we add another body there is more chance that we will be found out," she said as she looked at him. "Miaka will need you here."

Tamahome looked over his shoulders to Miaka; she had her arms crossed across her chest. "Alexisa, I want Yui back, but if it means that one of you will get hurt just come back without her. Ok?" she said as she walked up to her.

"Miaka, I will bring Yui back no matter what," Alexisa said as she hugged her friend.

"I wish you all luck," said Hotohori.

"We should be back by daybreak," said Alexisa as she walked over to where Chichiri had laid out his kasa, and stepped on it.

"Why do we have to use this thing?" asked Tasuki as he too walked over to where it was laid out, and stepping onto it.

"This will get us there faster, you know," said Chichiri as he also stepped on it and all three began to disappear into the cloth.

Their landing was better than last tie mainly because they appeared in what looked like an ally. "Chichiri, why did you bring us out this far?" asked Tasuki looking over at him.

"Tasuki, I am the one that bought us here, I did not know if Nakago had a barrier up around the palace again, so I thought it would be wiser and safer to appear somewhere in the city and just sneak in," she replied slowly walking to the end of the alley to see if anyone had noticed their arrival. "We should also look for cloaks or something, so we don't stick out to much, and it might be better if we all walk alone. The less we draw attention to ourselves the better," she replied

"How bout these, you know," said Chichiri pulling out three brown cloaks. "I thought that we might need them so I borrowed some from Nuriko, you know."

"Good thinking Chichiri," said Alexisa as she grabbed a cloak and pulled it around herself.

"Don't see why I need one. I can just run up there, no one will ever see me," said Tasuki as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We already said that we don't know if Nakago has that barrier up, I don't about you but I would prefer to avoid him," stated Alexisa as she tossed him a cloak and walked to the end of the alley. She peeked around the corner to see very few people out walking; she waved her hand and walked out into the street. As she walked she kept her eyes on the ground she did not want to see what was happening around her, she had heard stories from the other warriors of how the Kuto Emperor treated some of his people. She walked through the city heading towards the palace; she soon saw the walls around the palace, and she ducked into another alley, waiting for Chichiri and Tasuki to catch up. As she waited she pulled out the map that Chiriko had made for them, she tried to find out which side of the palace they were on, so she could figure out their path inside.

"What is the plan now?" asked Tasuki as he came into the ally and stood next to her.

"Not sure, trying to figure out where we are," she said as she continued to study the map.

"Why can't Chichiri transform and walk around the palace to get a sense," voiced Tasuki as he glanced down the street in search of his friend.

"That would be a good idea," she replied rolling up the map and tucking back into her pocket.

"What would be you know," said Chichiri as he walked into the alley to join his friends.

"Chichiri can you transform into a guard and see what it is like in the palace? Try to find out where we are and try to find Yui's room," said Alexisa

A puff of smoke appeared around Chichiri and once the smoke cleared he looked like any other Kuto solider.

"If you are not back within 10 minutes we are coming in," she told him before he walked out of the ally and towards the palace.

"Why 10 minutes?" asked Tasuki

"I don't want to be here all night, and he knows that if he is not back we are coming in," she said looking up at him.

"Alexisa, bout before…" he started

"Tasuki. It can't be voiced, because once it is, then our minds will not be here, and this is what needs to happen. With Yui's help Suzaku can be summoned and Konan will be saved, without Yui all of what we have been through will have been in vain. I am sorry, but we can't," she replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"Alexisa," stared Tasuki as he made his way towards her.

"Tasuki, stop, this is what I meant. We have to deny what our hearts tell us to do," she said looking up at him. "We have to summon Suzaku, and we can't think of anything else till then," she finished wiping away her tears. "Anyway I think the 10 minutes are up, let's go. Something might have happened to Chichiri," she said as she pulled the cloak back over her shoulders and walked out in to the ally with Tasuki behind her.

"What is the plan?" he asked as they walked

"We will just have to wing it," she replied back as they came up in the wall. "Over here," she said pointing to a side area that had tree coverage. "How good are you at jumping walls?" she asked as she threw the cloak onto the ground.

"Uhh... pretty good I guess."

"Good, follow me then," she replied as she climb a nearby tree and jumped over the wall, landing pretty softly on the opposite side. "Ok, your turn," he heard her say.

Tasuki crouched low and jumped over the wall landing next to her.

"Pretty good?"

"I was a bandit remember?"

"How could I forgot Genrou," she said smiling as she stood up and walked to the tree line, Tasuki following behind her.

"You have a plan?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, not really," she whispered back without taking her eyes away from the palace. "We need to find out what happened to Chichiri," she whispered taking out the map once more trying to find where they were in relation. "Damn it, I have no clue where we are," she said frustrated and she pocketed the map once more. "We are just going to have to wing it," she whispered as she quietly walked out from the trees, she could feel Tasuki behind her. She was happy to see that this palace and Konan looked the same from the outside at least, there were many covered walkways, some leading further into the palace, at least she hoped. With Tasuki behind her, and under the cover of darkness they managed to sneak across the open ground to hide below a railing.

"What now?" Tasuki mouthed to her.

Alexisa bought up her hands on either side of her body, indicating that she did not know. She was about to poke her head up when she heard footsteps; she lowered her head and pushed herself against the wood, reaching down to grab her dagger that lay hidden in her boot.

"Why are you hiding there?" asked a voice

Alexisa froze and looked up to see a Kuto solider looking down at here. "Shit," she said reaching for a dagger. "I thought I had 10 minutes you know," said the solider turning back into Chichiri.

"Chichiri, don't do that. You scared the crap outta me," hissing Alexisa as she stood up her dagger still in her hand.

"Your 10 minutes were up five minutes ago. Did you find out anything?" asked Tasuki standing up.

"I did find Yui's room, it is down the hall and to the right. But we need to be careful, there seems to be a lot of guards walking around, you know," he replied

"What about the shinzaho?" asked Alexisa

"I heard some guards saying that it was in Nakago's room, you know."

"Good news, let's go," said Alexisa putting the dagger back in her boot and climbing up and standing next to Chichiri, with Tasuki doing the same thing. "Chichiri, walk ahead of us, to keep an eye out for any patrols."

"Let's go folks," she replied as Chichiri walked off down the hall while Alexisa and Tasuki followed behind. As they snuck through the halls, a few patrols passed them but they hid in the shadows as they passed, it took longer than expected to reach Yui's room but eventually they stood outside of the door. Alexisa pressed her ear to the door, hoping that Yui would be alone in the room, slowly reaching for the handle Alexisa turned the handle and opened the door, and she and Tasuki walked in, leaving Chichiri to patrol the halls as a Kuto soldier.

"Who are you?" asked a young girl about Miaka's age, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants.

"Are you Yui?" asked Alexisa looking at the girl.

"Yes, but who are you?" asked the girl again backing up from them.

"Yui, my name is Aleixsa. I need you to come with us," replied Aleixsa walking closer to her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" asked Yui again her voice becoming louder.

"Yui, please be quiet. We aren't here to harm you," said Alexisa as she walked closer to the girl.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this, let's just take her and explain later," said Tasuki as he to advanced towards Yui.

"Tasuki stop," said Aleixsa looking over at him.

"We can't explain anything to her if we get caught can we?" he asked

"No, but we are not going to take her by force. Yui listen to me you were never raped, Nakago has been using you," said Aleixsa looking at the girl. "If you don't believe me then look at this. This mirror will show you anything that you want," replied Aleixsa holding out the mirror for Yui to take.

"What do I have to do?" she asked looking at Alexisa.

"Show us what happened when Yui first came here," replied Alexisa as she looked down at the mirror. She watched the scene unfold, how Nakago rescued Yui right before she was raped, and how in the weeks that followed how Nakago had twisted her mind.

"Why?" asked Yui as tears formed in her eyes.

"He needed you to believe that Miaka left you so you would become the Priestess of Seiryu," said Alexisa looking at the girl.

"She was right. Every time we saw each other she tried to tell me but I would not listen. She must hate me," replied Yui bringing her hands up to her face.

"No Yui, she doesn't hate you. She knows how Nakago twisted your mind, to make you believe what ever he told you. All Miaka wants is her best friend back. I know a way to send you both home, but we need you and the shinzaho. Where is it?" asked Alexisa

"I have it here," she replied walking over to a chest of draws and pulling out the mirror.

"Thank god. I thought that Nakago had it," replied Aleixsa walking over to Yui.

"He did at first but then he bought it to me," replied Yui

"Lady Yui, are you alright? Is there someone else in there?" asked a voice on the other side of the door.

All three people inside the room exchanged looks with one another.

"Lady Yui. Is everything alright?" asked another voice.

Alexisa froze when she heard that voice, it was one that she never wanted to hear again. "Nakago," she whispered to herself. Hearing the name Tasuki's eye's widened.

"Lady Yui. I am coming in," replied Nakago turning the handle.

"Tasuki get out of here!" yelled Alexisa as she turned towards the door and threw her body against it. Hearing his name Tasuki snapped out of his trance and looked back and forth between Aleixsa and Yui. His gaze settled on Aleixsa. "Grab Yui, and RUN! I will follow you!" she yelled bracing against the doors that the soldiers outside were trying to get in. As he ran towards Yui, the doors were blown open, sending Aleixsa, Yui, and Tasuki around the room, followed by broken pieces of wood.

"Stupid Suzaku warriors," said Nakago as he walked into the room. "Get them," he called to the soldiers that stood behind him. Four solders walked into the room and grabbed the two warriors and bought them in front of Nakago.

"Nakago," said Alexisa as she looked up at him. Several pieces of wood had made cutes along her face and other parts of her body. A trail of blood ran down the right side of her face from a large cut above her eye.

"Well if it isn't the Guardian of Suzaku. I am surprised to see you again, after all the fun we had the last time you visited us," he said as he leaned down and looked at her, lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Keep your hands off her you bastard," yelled Tasuki as he tried to break free of the guards that were holding him.

"My my touchy aren't we? Has she told you the fun we shared?" asked Nakago as he ran his hand up the side of her face.

"I said don't touch her!" yelled Tasuki as he managed to free his arms from the guards, he ran towards Nakago only to be punched in the stomach and double over in pain.

"Tasuki," cried Alexisa as she tried to struggle to get her arms free.

"Nakago! What are you doing?" asked Yui as she stood up. "I want them alive," she stated as she walked towards them. "Take him to the dungeons, but leave her with me. I want to talk with her," she replied looking down at Alexisa.

"As you wish My Lady," said Nakago as he motioned for the guards to take Tasuki away, as the two that held Aleixsa released her, and she fell to the ground.

"Alexisa," said Tasuki as he was dragged to the room. "You better not touch her," he cried before he was dragged out of the room. As the guards left Yui stood over Alexisa looking down at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she knelt down in front of her.

"Yui. I found a way to send you home," Alexisa said as she began to stand up. "I know the things have happened between you and Miaka but she never wanted to become your enemy, but she had no choice. She did it to get both of you home."

"I want to go home," said Yui as more sobs racked through her body.

"We all do Yui," said Alexisa as she hugged the girl.

Chichiri saw Nakago walking towards Yui's room and immediately turned and followed the other guards; once he got there he could see Nakago banging on the door. He hoped that Tasuki, and Alexisa had taken off or things were going to get real bad real fast. Other guards came running, and once Nakago had blown in the door Chichiri made sure that he was the first one into the room. He saw Aleixsa covered with debris and bleeding from several wounds on her face and arms, Tasuki had shielded Yui from the blast and had small cuts up and down his back. He stood next to Tasuki and pulled up his friend glad to see that he was not the badly injured, and once Nakago had given the order he pulled his friend out the door leaving Alexisa alone with Yui.

"Get your hands off of me," said Tasuki as he continued to struggle with the guards.

"You really managed to make a mess this time you know," replied Chichiri as he knocked out the other guard and transformed back into himself.

"God, man you really have to stop doing that. Come on we need to get back to Aleixsa" replied Tasuki as he took off running back towards the room.

Tasuki ran back to the room with Chichiri following behind him, they ran into the room to see Alexisa and Yui hugging.

"Alexisa! Are you ok?" asked Tasuki as he walked to her side.

"Tasuki! How did you get free?" she asked releasing the hug and walking over to him.

"He had a little helping hand, you know," said Chichiri walking up beside both of them.

"We really should get going. Yui are you ready?" asked Alexisa as she looked at the blonde haired girl.

Yui took one look around the room; "I don't…" she left off looking back at Aleixsa.

"Yui, you have to believe us," said Aleixsa looking at her once more.

"We're leaving," said Tasuki as he grabbed Alexisa's hand and he dragged her towards the window.

"Yui, come on," replied Alexisa as she paused by the window, grabbing Yui's hand as she walked towards the window. "Let's get outta here Chichiri," she called as she watched Yui climb out the window and looked back to where Chichiri stood by the door. Alexisa climbed out the window followed closely by Chichiri.

"Well now what?" asked Tasuki as he looked around.

"Being sneaky is out the window, so book it before they send…"

The sounds of shouts of various Kuto guards interrupted her. "Never mind, just run," she finished as she took off towards the woods. As they ran they could hear more shouts, Alexisa looked back and saw a few torches being lit and groups of soldiers running into the woods. "Chichiri, can you teleport us?"

"Not while on the run, you know."

"How long do you need?"

"Just a few minutes, you know."

"Keep going and take Yui with you. I'll stay here and hold them off," she said as she slowed down and turned around.

"Not alone your not," said Tasuki as he stood next to her.

"Tasuki, Chichiri will need your help in case they attack him when he is trying to get us out of here. I can handle these guys," said Alexisa as she looked up at him. "We don't have much time now go!" shouted Aleixsa as she used Nuriko's strength and pushed him in the direction that Chichiri and Yui ran. "I will follow as soon as Chichiri calls for me."

"Alexisa. I am staying," he replied looking down at her.

"No. Tasuki. Go!" she shouted at him.

"No, I am staying," he replied.

"Fine, I will make sure to leave some for you," she replied leaping into the bushes.

"Sure thing," he replied with a smile on his face as he also jumped into the bushes.

The two warriors stood waiting for the fight that was sure to come.

"I think I heard something over here!" they heard someone call and heard footsteps following.

Tasuki and Alexisa waited until the group of six guards where almost past them and they jumped out of the bushes. "Hey boys, looking for us?" asked Alexisa before she ran towards them. Not suspecting an attack Aleixsa managed to knock two of the guards out within a few minutes, she turned to find that Tasuki had also been able to take down two guards quickly as well. They both turned to the last two guards when a dark figure walked out of the shadows.

"I figured you would return, but this is quite bold of you, Guardian," said Nakago as he walked into their sight.

Seeing Nakago sent more chills down Alexisa's spine, Tasuki looked between Alexisa and Nakago. "This time you fight me, blondie," said Tasuki as he slowly moved in front of Alexisa.

"Tasuki stop," replied Alexisa looking up at him "You going to put up another barrier? If you do I will just break that one as well."

"I think fighting you will be more fun without it," Nakago replied looking at her.

Tasuki looked over at Alexisa with concern in his eyes, but he saw that her eyes were closed, 'Tasuki be ready,' he heard her voice inside his mind. She opened her eyes and walked towards Nakago, keeping her gaze on the blonde general. Alexisa stopped a few feet away from Nakago and took up a fighting stance. As she stood there she could feel Tasuki's gaze on the back of her head, 'I just hope this works,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes again deep in concentration.

"Praying for Suzaku to save you?" he asked as he raised his hands to his face.

"Something like that," she replied as she kept her eyes closed. As she stood there she could feel all the warriors powers within her, she drew on each one of those powers, opening her eyes to reveal that they were completely red. "Come at me when you are ready." Nakago ran towards her, raising his right hand to deliver a punch to her face, when she caught his fist before it made contact. She raised her left hand and punched him in the stomach forcing him to his knees; she raised her left knee and knocking him flat on his back. "Guess I forgot to mention the barrier that I placed on you," she replied looking down at him, before looking over at Tasuki.

"Time to go," she replied as she turned and started to run, with Tasuki on her heels.

"Alexisa what was that?"

"I had to do something to beat him," she replied in between breaths, as she slowed down.

"You ok?" asked Tasuki as he slowed down to match her pace.

"That took more out of me than I thought," she replied as her legs gave out and she began to fall towards to ground but only to land on Tasuki's back.

"I gotcha," said Tasuki as he placed his hands under her and stood up.

"Thanks, now let's go home," she said as she slowly fell asleep.

Tasuki looked back at her, he made sure she would not fall then ran towards where Chichiri should be. After a short run he found Chichiri standing with his kasa laid out over the ground.

"Tasuki. What was that power that I felt? What is wrong with Alexisa?" asked Chichiri when he saw Tasuki coming towards him.

"Later, let's just get out of here," replied Tasuki and he stepped onto the kasa followed by Chichiri.

A few hours after Tasuki, Chichiri and Alexisa left, the remaining Suzaku warriors did not venture far from the throne room, knowing that was where they would be appearing to when they returned. Hotohori had left meeting with a few advisors, but the others sat, waiting for their friends return from Kuto. As they waited Nuriko and Miaka began to chat when silence once again filled the room.

"Did anyone else feel that?" asked Nuriko as he looked around the room.

"I suddenly felt this blast of power," said Tamahome from where he sat along the wall.

"What could that mean?" asked Miaka standing up and looking at him.

"I hope they come back soon," said Nuriko as he stood up.

"Have they returned? I felt this surge of power," said Hotohori rushing back into the room.

"No, not yet," replied Tamahome as he stood and walked to where Miaka sat.

"Why aren't they back yet?" asked Miaka with concern in her voice.

"They still have a few hours until daybreak," said Chiriko as he looked out the door.

"I know, just…" started Miaka when she noticed a glowing spot in the center of the room. "Look!" she shouted pointing to the area as it began to grow. All the warriors turned their heads to where Miaka pointed to see three figures becoming visible.

"They made it!" cried Nuriko as he walked closer to Miaka.

Soon the warriors could see Chichiri, Tasuki with Aleixsa on his back, and a blonde girl wearing a button-up shirt and black pants. They all gathered around the group with many questions.

"Tasuki, What happened?" asked Tamahome as they stood in front of them.

"What happened to Alexisa?" asked Nuriko looking over at her.

"Don't worry she is just asleep, we ran into Nakago," said Tasuki looking around.

"Nakago? What happened?" asked Miaka.

"Guys, not to be mean, you know, but can we get some room, you know?" asked Chichiri as he looked around at his friends.

"Sorry Chichiri, we just were worried," said Nuriko as he took a step back from them.

"Miaka?" sounded a new voice in the group.

Hearing her name Miaka looked over at Yui who stood behind Chichiri. "YUI!" Miaka cried as she ran to her friend. "I am so glad that you are here," Miaka continued as she looked at her friend.

"Miaka, I'm sorry," began Yui as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I am sorry that I didn't believe you," cried Yui as she bought her hands up to her face.

"Yui," began Miaka as she walked slowly towards her. "Yui, I am sorry this was all my fault," said Miaka as she reached Yui and hugged her friend. Both girls wept and hugged each other, as the Suzaku warriors looked on.

"Well I am glad that you all have returned safely," said Hotohori looking down at Tasuki and Chichiri. "I would like a report as to what occurred in Kuto, but seeing how late it is, it can wait until morning. Miaka, show Lady Yui the room that we had prepared for her. We will meet for breakfast in the morning," replied Hotohori as her turned and left the room.

Tasuki readjusted Alexisa's weight on his back as he walked out of the room and down the hall. The rest of the warriors followed them as they walked back to their rooms. 'Who ever thought that I would fall for a girl,' he thought as a smile appeared on his face, as he came upon her room. He carefully opened the door and walked over to the bed, he carefully kneeled down and set her on the bed, grabbing her arms, he turned around and laid her on the bed. He gently removed the gaggers she had in her boots before he slipped those off of her feet as well. He grabbed a blanket from the bottom on the bed and draped it over her still form; he looked down at her once before turning and walking out into the hallway towards his room.

As morning broke over the palace of Konan, each warrior woke with a smile and pleasant thoughts on their minds. They had finally been able to come one step closer to summoning Suzaku. Miaka dressed in her usual school uniform walked over to Yui's room.

"Yui," called Miaka as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard called from inside the room. Miaka reached the handle and turned the handle walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Good Morning Yui! I hope you had a good nights sleep," said Miaka as she walked further into the room.

"Hello Miaka, and thanks I did," replied Yui walking out from behind a screen wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, with brown pants, and a dark blue sash tied around her waist.

"Where did you get those?" asked Miaka once she saw her friend.

"Oh. Well I think that Nurnku, bought them by earlier," she replied raising a hand to her chin.

"It's Nuriko," said Miaka covering a laugh with her hands.

"Opps, I don't know if I will ever learn their names," replied Yui looking down at her hands.

"Yui, what's wrong?" asked Miaka walking over to her friend.

"After everything that I have put you through, how can you forgive me?" asked Yui as tears begun to fall from her eyes.

"Yui. How could I not? You are my best friend, and I was the one that dragged you into this. I am just glad that you are back," cried Miaka as she hugged Yui.

"Thanks Miaka," replied Yui as she dried her tears and looked up at her friend. "Why are you up so early? Normally it would take a freight train to wake you up before 10."

"Oh well, ever since coming here I have been able to get up pretty early," relied Miaka drying her eyes and looking at Yui. "You hungry, I heard that Hotohori had the cooks prepare a huge breakfast for all of us."

"It better be to feed you Miaka," said Yui laughing

"That is not funny Yui, I can't help if I like food!" cried Miaka as she looked at her friend with her hands on her hips. "Come on," continued Miaka as she pulled Yui out into the hallway and towards the dining hall. As the two girls approached the dining hall several voices could be heard.

"Miaka…"

"What is it Yui?" asked Miaka as she turned around and looked at her friend.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," said Yui as she looked towards the dining hall, where laugher could be heard.

"Why not? Don't worry about everyone. They will like you. I promise," replied Miaka once more as she pulled Yui to the door of the dining hall. As soon as the two girls came into view the laughter died down and all eyes were upon the two girls.

"Good Morning Miaka, and to you Lady Yui," said Hotohori opening his arms in a greeting. "I hope your stay here will be pleasant Lady Yui."

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Yui dipping her head down in respect.

"Now that we have all gathered, let's eat," he replied sitting down as servants bought out trays of food, and laid them in the table. As the warriors all took their seats, Yui remained standing.

"Yui. What's wrong?" asked Miaka when she saw her friend standing still.

Yui looked around to each of the warriors, her gaze fell on those she had meet before and then to the ones that she had yet to meet. "Suzaku Seven, and Guardian of Suzaku, I want to beg your forgiveness for what Nakago and the Seiryu Seven, but mainly for what I have done to you all. I was to stupid to see that I was being used, and I am the reason that you have had so much trouble and pain on your journey. I don't expect you to forgive me, but for what it is worth I am sorry," said Yui as she bowed her head to the seated warriors.

"Yui," began Alexisa getting up and walking over to her. "I don't think anyone here hates you, I have explained how Nakago used you, and no one here blames you at all," said Alexisa as she came closer to her.

"But you of all people…"

"Yui, out of all the people here, I think I can relate the most. What matters the most is that you are here; and with that stands you apart from the others," replied Alexisa as she stood in front of her.

"Can we eat?" asked Miaka looking down at the food.

"Can't believe that you actually asked," said Tamahome as he looked over at her, laughing.

"Tamahome, you are always so mean," said Miaka as she looked over at him with a scowl on her face, but getting laughter from all the other warriors. Each warrior took to their seat once more and began to enjoy the feast that had been prepared for them. Yui looked over all the warriors that she had caused so much pain to in the past now welcoming her like family. She saw an empty seat by Miaka; she walked over and sat in the chair then began to eat with her new friends.

"When can we summon Suzaku?" asked Miaka between full mouths of food.

"I already have the preparations underway," said Hotohori from the head of the table. "Everything should be complete by tomorrow. In the meantime my friends relax and enjoy the peacefulness," said Hotohori as looked around the room.

Upon hearing the news each of the warriors had a smile emerge on their face, all expect one. She knew that tomorrow her duty to the warriors and to Miaka would be filled. Alexisa looked around the table at each warriors smiling face, happy knowing that the long journey would finally be coming to an end tomorrow. All of the hardships they have endured, the tears, and the sadness would all be ending. She ate her meal, commenting on the conversations around her, but never saying more than a few words. The plates soon became empty and the conversations died away, as each warrior left and went about their business for the day. Alexisa was among the last to leave the dining hall, she walked out into the hallway, and wondered around the palace she soon found herself in one of the several pavilions that were scattered around the palace. As she sat looking at the sky, she thought back to her life before coming to the Universe of the Four Gods, she did not hate her life, she had wanted something more, and that is what she got. She had gained another family, brothers, sisters, and even someone who cared deeply for her. She knew what needed to be done tomorrow, but leaving this family was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Have you always looked at the sky this much?" asked Tasuki breaking her thoughts, as she looked behind her to see the flamed warrior.

"I have, helps me think, makes me feel at home," she replied looking back at the sky. "What will you do after Suzaku has been summoned?"

"Go back to Mt. Reikaku probably. Kouji can't stay leader forever," he replied walking over towards her, and sitting down next to her.

"Do you regret being called?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking over at him.

"Ever since you came back from Taitsukun, when you found out why you were bought here. Have you regretted it?" he asked looking directly at her.

She met his eyes, turned her head looking at the ground and looked down at her lap. "At first I was mad, mad at you, mad at everyone, knowing that you all would live and I would have to die, but the anger turned into love. The more that I got to know each and every one of you, I realized how lucky I was."

"Lucky?" he asked

"For having the chance to know each and every one of you. Throughout this whole thing Miaka has been able to keep on moving forward, and she would not have been able to do that without each single one of you. I mean here we are about to summon Suzaku, she has her best friend back, and she has the man that she loves back with her, if my death means that she will be able to keep that happiness then I am happy to do this," she replied bringing her knees up to her chin.

"What about your happiness?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She turned her head and met his eyes once more. "Tasuki, I am happy. These past few months have been the happiest that I have been in a while. I know you don't want me to do this, but you don't know what will happen if I don't, I have seen what Guardians go through when the wrong choice is made. I have the power to save Miaka's life, I won't be able to handle the guilt," she replied lifting her head and looking over at him.

"Alexisa, I have tried to say this so many times over the past, but you have not let me? We all know this burden that you have been carrying, at least now let me in to help you. Let me in to help you live," he replied as he leaned his head against hers. "Alexisa, I love you," he said looking into her eyes.

Alexisa bought her hands up to cover her mouth, and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Tasuki, I love you too," she said softly as tears rushed down her face. "Tasuki, I am afraid of dying," she said as she more tears began to fall. Tasuki quickly bought his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Alexisa welcomed the embrace and curled up in his arms. Her crying slowly began to die, but she stayed in his arms. "I have been afraid for so long, but I could not show it. I needed to be strong, to keep my head clear. I knew that if I said anything then I might not have been able to protect any of you at all."

"I knew there was a soft shell under there somewhere," he replied looking down at her, smiling.

"Can't believe it took me years to build up that shell, and you cracked it in a few months," she replied laughing a little.

"Well guess we both surprised each other then."

"Tasuki, I want you to know something," she started as she turned and faced him, still sitting on the ground. "No matter what happens at the summoning tomorrow, know that I will always be with you," she said as she stood and looked down at him.

"Alexisa, you are not going to die," he replied as he to stood up, and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Tasuki, we both know how this will end. Just promise me that you will never forget me," she replied looking at him once more.

"I promise, I will never forget you."

Alexisa hugged Tasuki once again, both wishing that they could freeze time to spend more time with each other. Alexisa broke the hug by stepping back.

"Tasuki, I have to go," she said once more as looked at him again before running off down the hall trying to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. Tasuki watched her retreating form and then went on search of the one person he knew might be able to help. He soon found himself walking up to the shrine of Suzaku, where he could see several attendants running around getting everything ready for the ceremony. He saw Hotohori, and Chichiri off to one side quietly chatting; he made his way over to them.

"Hard to believe that this day is finally here huh?" he asked as he made his presence known to them.

"Yes, I know what you mean, after all this time we will have finally made it to this day," replied Hotohori looking around at the shrine.

"Hey, Chiri have you seen Miaka around? I want to talk to her," replied Tasuki looking over at his friend.

"No, but she should be here soon I have to go over the summoning prayer with her and Yui, you know," replied Chichiri

"Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori!" cried out Miaka as she ran up the stairs towards the shrine, with Yui following close behind.

"Hey Miaka, I want to talk to you," replied Tasuki as he walked over to meet her.

"What is it Tasuki?" asked Miaka

"I want you to use one of your wishes to save Alexisa," he replied looking down at her.

"Tasuki, I don't know if Suzaku can grant that wish," replied Miaka looking down at the ground. "And besides Alexisa told me you would ask me this, and she told me to tell you something."

"She did?" he asked, "What did she say?"

"She wanted me to tell you to please accept what she has, she knows how much you love her, and she is doing this because she loves you. She told me that she could not live knowing that I would die, with one death eight other people will live," Miaka replied looking up at him.

"Miaka, Yui, it is time for you to learn the prayer, you know," called Chichiri

"We're coming," shouted Miaka over to her friend "Tasuki I know it is hard but this is what needs to be done," said Miaka before she walked over to Chichiri, not looking back at Tasuki.

Tasuki stood there watching the backs of Miaka, Yui and Chichiri grow smaller in the distance. He did not want to admit to himself that there was nothing else that could be done, that Alexisa would die tomorrow and everyone else was going to stand by and allow that to happen, he hung his head, and turned around seeking out something to drown out his sorrows in. He soon found himself outside of the palace kitchens that for once were completely unoccupied due to the summoning that was taking place Hotohori had pulled every available person to help with the set-up. Tasuki searched the various cabinets and shelves until he found what he was looking for a bottle of sake. After searching for a little longer he soon found a few cups, grabbing one he made his way back to his room. After closing the door; and sitting down at the small table in the center of his room, he discarded the cup and began drinking sake right out of the bottle trying to drown out his sorrows. He was absorbed in his thoughts he did not even hear his door opening and did not even feel the presence of another warrior behind him.

"Back to your old ways huh?" asked a familiar voice

"Leave me alone Nuriko," he replied in between sips.

"You seem to forget that you are not the only one that cares for her you know," replied Nuriko ignoring the previous comment and sitting down next to Tasuki. "Miaka, and Tamahome are going through the same thing, but you don't see him drowning himself in sake do you?"

"Tama-home-boy is a pussy that's why. He rather sit in a dark corner and make everyone else feel sorry for him," replied Tasuki taking a rather large sip of sake.

"What do you call this then?" asked Nuriko looking over at his friend.

"Getting my life back, before all this started, the more I drink the less I will remember," he responded once more emptying the contents of the bottle into his mouth.

"You are telling me that you don't want to remember anything from the past few months? Not the bonds you have made; or the friends that you have forged? Tasuki look at me, No matter how angry you are you can't tell me that the past few months have been for nothing?" asked Nuriko leaning over the table taking the bottle out of Tasuki's hand.

Tasuki watched the bottle leave his hand and watched it as it was placed in front of him on the table. "Nuriko, the past few months… have been both the worst and best time of my life. I finally had been a part of something, even back with my boys I still felt that something was out of place, then Miaka came along and everything fit together. I was finally part of something bigger something that would matter in the end, but now that we are at the end, I am about to lose someone that I care for deeply, and I don't know how to deal," he replied looking up at his friend.

"No one really knows how to deal with the loss of someone special, we all are dreading tomorrow, yes Konan will finally be saved, and we can all go back to our normal lives, but after the last few months what is normal? None of us know what tomorrow will bring, besides the loss of two people that we have known to call family, but at the same time it gives us strength. As we continue with our lives, we see every day what they did for us. Miaka, and Alexisa both know that tomorrow will be their last day here with us, but do you see them sulking in a corner? They are continuing to be the pillars of strength that we have known them to be over the last few months. All of Konan will know what those two girls have done for this country and we will know as well. Every person in this kingdom will be proof of what they did for us," said Nuriko looking down at Tasuki. "But if you think this will help then here," he replied giving the bottle of sake back to him, and walking out of the room. "You are not the only one that will miss them Tasuki, we need to be strong for them," replied Nuriko before he left the room leaving Tasuki with his thoughts.

Alexisa returned to her room her thoughts not giving her any rest. She knew that tomorrow would be her last day here, but she also knew that she had to keep her head high for the sake of everyone else. They were all going to look at her for strength, and she needed to show that strength. She walked over to the bed and looked around the room, she had packed the little belongings that she had earlier, now the room looked like it had before she came. She lay down on the bed, crossing her arms under her head, remembering the past few months knowing that sleep would not come to her that night.

The next morning came to fast for the Suzaku Warriors, by mid morning they had all gathered near the shrine where the summoning would take place.

"Good morning," greeted Hotohori as he reached his fellow warriors.

"Good Morning, Your Highness," replied Nuriko bowing his head a little. "I can't believe that this day has finally come,"

"I know what you mean Nuriko, Konan will finally be saved," replied Hotohori with a smile on his face.

"Where is Alexisa, Miaka, and Yui, you know?" asked Chichiri looking around

"They are in the process of getting ready for the summoning," replied Hotohori "They should be done soon. We should all head for the shrine to prepare as well," said Hotohori as he walked towards the shrine with the fellow seven warriors following.

"Miaka, did you ever think this day would come?" asked Yui as they were being escorted back to their rooms.

"No, I didn't. I am glad that you are here with me though. I don't know what I would do if you were still my enemy."

"Miaka… do you know what you will wish for?" asked Yui

"Saving Konan will be my first wish, since I promised Hotohori."

"What about the other two?"

"I want to ask Suzaku the impossible, Yui, I don't know if my other wishes can be granted," replied Miaka becoming quieter, as they reached their rooms.

"Miaka, we need to have faith, or knows what Suzaku will do for you, he is the god of love after all right?" asked Yui trying to cheer her up.

"Right Yui," said Miaka walking into the room.

Miaka, and Yu walked into their rooms and began to get dressed in the traditional robes of the Priestesses. Miaka robes were red with lace sleeves and a lace skirt, tied closed with a golden sash. Her hair was pinned up with golden hairpins as well, she worn a red, and gold necklace, bracelets adorned wrists as well as her right ankle. Yui being the Priestess of Seiryu wore a blue dress with white sleeves, the dress faded into lighter blue towards her legs, she wore a silver sash and had silver jewelry and hairpins. (AN: Not sure if this is exactly correct, but you can look for a picture on the web as to what the robes looked like.) Once they were both dressed they made their way to the shrine of Suzaku.

"Yui, what ever happens I am glad that we are here together, I hated the thought of being your enemy," said Miaka before they turned the corner to the shrine.

"I know Miaka, I just wish that I would have realized I was being used earlier. I am sorry for what I put you through."

"I think we can all put the past behind us," said Aleixsa coming up from behind them, she wore a red kimono with a design of a golden phoenix, her hair was pinned back with a golden bow.

"Alexisa."

"I know they got me to wear a dress," said Alexisa looking down at herself

"Alexisa, I don't know if I can…" started Miaka

"Miaka, don't worry about that. Wish for your happiness, and for you Yui. I do not know you like I do Miaka, but I want both of you to wish for what you want. I know what needs to be done," said Alexisa "Now let's not keep everyone waiting anymore, we have a summoning to do," said Alexisa as she walked past the two girls towards the shrine.

As Alexisa approached the shrine she could see the warriors gathered around the entrance. They were all gathered in a circle talking amongst them selves, a smile appeared on her face. "Good Morning Everyone," she called out as she become within earshot of them. Upon hearing a new voice they turned and she received several greetings as well.

"Alexisa you look…" started Nuriko

"Yea yea Nuriko, I know what you are going to say but shall we get this summoning started, Miaka and Yui are on their way. We need to get into place,' she replied walking towards the shrine. Once they reached the shrine, they all took their places around the summoning fire, and waited till they saw Miaka and Yui at the door. Both Priestesses were holding one of the shinzahos, Miaka had the necklace, while Yui held the mirror in her hands, they walked in together towards the fire, and once there they took their places, so that Yui, Miaka, and Alexisa formed a triangle inside the circle of warriors.

"Now everyone bow your heads, and focus all your chi to Miaka and Yui," replied Alexisa as she to bowed her head as well.

"The four places of the heavens, the four corners of the earth, in the name of scared law, faith and virtue, we summon thee Suzaku and Seiryu Guardians of the South and East, We beseech you to appear on Earth, from the places of heaven. For the sake of those here that adore you and await your presence. Come to us and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil, save us and grant us out wishes. Destined to us now from the heavens above," recited Miaka and Yui in unison, as the shinzahos began to glow, and light shot from them, rising into the sky. Once the light stopped emitting from the shinzahos, everyone in the room looked up to see the two gods before them.

"Never before have two gods been summoned, what is it you wish from us, you will only receive three wishes," said Suzaku in his human form

Miaka and Yui looked at each other then nodded. "I wish for ever lasting peace through out the Konan Empire," replied Miaka.

"I wish for the Universe of the Four Gods to be sealed," replied Yui

"What is your last wish?" asked Seiryu also in his human form.

Miaka and Alexisa looked up at each other. "Miaka you know what you need to do, just like I do, so make your last wish," replied Alexisa

"Suzaku I wish for the continued prosperity of this world," said Miaka looking back at Alexisa.

With the final wish granted Seiryu returned to the heavens in a blue light. Alexisa knowing what was going to be asked next looked up to Suzaku's face.

"Guardian you have filled your responsibility's and bought peace to one soul after 200 years. Even now I can tell in your heart that you would give your life to save Miaka, and her warriors, and not just out of sense of duty but also out of love. Do you now know why I picked you? Even before you heard of your destiny you would have given your life to save them. Guardian of Suzaku are you prepared?"

"Yes Suzaku, I know what I need to do," replied Alexisa walking closer to the God.

"Suzaku can we at least say your goodbye's?" asked Miaka as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes Priestess, I can allow you to."

Alexisa turned and started to walk towards Miaka, and as the two girls reached each other they both had tears in their eyes and the other warriors had gathered around them.

"I'm sorry Alexisa, I'm sorry that I did not wish for your life," replied Miaka through tears.

"You know that is one wish that Suzaku could not grant Miaka. I want to thank you for everything Miaka, the past few months have meant the world to me," replied Alexisa giving Miaka a hug and stepping back.

"Alexisa…"

Alexisa turned around and faced Tasuki. "Tasuki listen I…" she started to say but was cut off by his lips meeting hers. They deepened the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you," she said as they ended the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. "I will always love you and I will never forget you Tasuki." As they locked lips the other warriors looked on with smiles on their faces. Miaka and Tamahome embraced each other as well knowing that everything was coming to an end. Alexisa said her goodbyes to the other warriors, and she walked towards Suzaku once more.

"Suzaku, I am ready," she replied walking towards the God, everyone watched Alexisa walk towards Suzaku with sadness in their eyes. Once she reached hi she turned towards them once final time.

"Thank you everyone, you gave me a sense of purpose, and I will miss you all," she said to everyone as she and Suzaku were engulfed into red light. Once Alexisa was gone, Miaka and Yui were also engulfed in red and blue light, Miaka tried to hold onto Tamahome but he soon vanished from her arms.

Tasuki, Tamahome, and the rest of the Suzaku seven watched hopeless as their Priestess and Guardian left them forever tears ran down their faces.

Alexisa woke in a red light, facing the human form of Suzaku.

"What am I doing here?"

"Never before has a Guardian loved her Priestess as much as you, you were willing to give your life to let her live, I have yet to decided your fate."

"Wait what? I thought I had to die for Miaka to live, I did not think that both of us could live?"

"There were other developments that I had not for seen, and now if you wish you would be able to return to Konan."

"What developments?"

"The love that Miaka and Tamahome shared was to strong for even us to keep them a part, he has joined her in her world, and it seems unfair to have my Priestess receive her wish and not my Guardian."

"My wish?"

"You wanted to remain with Tasuki."

"How can that be though?" asked Alexisa looking up at him.

"For once, just accept that you are returning to The Universe of the Four Gods, let the others know what has become of Tamahome," replied Suzaku as he began to vanish into red light.

"Wait I still don't understand!" called Alexisa to his vanishing form. Once the red light faded, she found herself standing on a dirt road outside of the palace walls. "I am back," she said softly as she looked around. She began walking down the road hoping to find a gate or guard to let her into the palace, after a few minutes she heard two familiar voices.

"Why did you have to drag me along Chiri?"

"You were clearing out the palace supply of sake, you know. I though a little fresh air would do you good, you know."

"Yea sure whatever, can't you teleport us or something?"

"Won't you two ever stop arguing?" she asked once she could see them

"Alexisa…?" asked Tasuki as he stopped in his tracks

"I'm back. Did you …" she was unable to finish due to Tasuki wrapping her in a hug and holding her tight.

"I thought you were dead," he said quietly into her ear

"Suzaku allowed me to live, to come back to you," she replied back

"Don't ever do that again," he said covering her lips with hers. "I love you," he said breaking the kiss. "I love you to" she replied.

"What are you doing here though?" asked Chichiri coming up behind them.

"Suzaku told me that he granted Miaka's one true wish and that it would only seem right to grant me mine."

"You mean?"

"Miaka and Tamahome are together in her world," she replied smiling

"Welcome home," replied Tasuki holding her hand, and walking back towards the palace.


End file.
